Twin Souls
by Merween
Summary: Elena. l'humaine propulsée au sommet des Enfers. Les ombres derrière elle, elle rira. Peu importe la haine, peu importe la destruction. Elle La tient dans ses bras. Et si elle doit le détruire pour La sauver, le monde s'effondrera.
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

Une sonnette retentit soudain dans le paisible quartier pavillonnaire.

Un jeune homme blond et joufflu se dandinait sur le seuil d'une porte blanche, attendant avec impatience que cette dernière s'ouvre afin de pouvoir tendre son colis qui lui brulait les mains. Livreur de son état, engagé pour l'été, histoire qu'il puisse payer ses études pour devenir architecte, il n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer dans son appartement au centre-ville pour pouvoir savourer un repos bien mérité après une dure journée de labeur.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un chien aboya un peu plus loin, promené par une vieille dame à l'air altruiste qui le salua avec un sourire serein. La pelouse parfaitement taillée semblait cependant un peu souffrir de la récente sécheresse qui s'était abattue sur la ville entière, ce qui n'empêchait pas quelques abeilles de s'égarer ça et là au dessus des tiges qui jaunissaient, puis d'aller butiner les fleurs qui peuplaient les massifs du jardin.

Alors que le jeune livreur était perdu dans une somnolence liée à la chaleur et au calme, la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, et arborant un sourire resplendissant le modèle américain par excellence.

Elle lança avec une vitalité surprenante :

- Bienvenue ! Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Remarquez, vous tombez bien, mon mari est en train de mourir de faim !

Le gamin déboussolé tendit le paquet sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais lâcha finalement :

- Voilà votre colis, madame. Ca vous fait dix dollars.

- Merci beaucoup.

Puis, après un temps :

- C'est bien la nouvelle variété de viande, dont les mérites sont vantés un peu partout, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il. Je n'en ai pas encore gouté moi-même, mais l'odeur est délicieuse !

- Tenez, fit la jeune épouse en tendant l'argent. Je suis assez heureuse que notre ville fasse partie des cités de distribution en avant-première.

- Nous sommes la seule ville des Etats-Unis à en bénéficier, ajouta le livreur.

- Quelle chance ! Commenta-t-elle. Bon, et bien, bon courage !

- Merci !

La jeune femme referma la porte et pivota, traversant le couloir étincelant de propreté en se dirigeant avec vivacité vers la cuisine.

Dans ladite cuisine, avachi sur un siège devant une table mise en attente du dernier invité qui venait d'être livré, un quotidien dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre se tenait un homme. Brun, grand et maigre, avec le teint légèrement cireux, vêtu d'une veste verte et d'un jean plus ou moins bien tenu, il était désormais plongé dans son journal et saupoudrait un cendrier des restes brulés de sa cigarette.

A côté de lui, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, un berceau. Blanc et couvert de draps plus légers qu'un rêve, il abritait un bébé d'à peine quatre mois blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Son pyjama était assez ample pour le laisser se retourner à sa guise dans son couffin, et des lettres dorées étaient cousues sur le confortable tissu rosé, des lettres qui formaient le nom «Jane ».

La jeune femme rentra en trombe dans la pièce, posa le paquet sur la table, devant son mari et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de déclarer :

- Tiens, homme des cavernes.

Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire avant de poser son journal. Mais sa femme siffla :

- Encore ? Tu as fini de fumer en plein milieu de la maison alors que Jane est juste à côté ? Eteins-moi ça !

- Peggy... Supplia l'homme.

- Y'a pas de «Peggy» qui tienne ! Lança-t-elle en lui arrachant la cigarette des mains et en la fourrant dans le cendrier pour qu'elle s'éteigne.

Son mari grommela mais n'osa pas protester. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le paquet et d'humer avec délice l'odeur de la viande légèrement saignante, puis de s'en servir une part.

- J'avoue que l'odeur de cette viande me donne presque envie d'arrêter d'être végétarienne, lança Peggy en bordant sa fille.

Son mari ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par la viande qu'il venait de goûter un régal. Saignante à point, une sensation d'avaler une source de vie brulante et intarissable, un goût p... Parfait ?

Impressionné, il contempla ce qui restait dans son assiette avec respect. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les mérites de cette viande vantée par les médias étaient réels. Mais il avait la sensation que c'était tellement mieux que ce que les médias avaient pu dire...

Une seule chose le gêna un sorte de nœud à l'estomac... Sans doute à cause du goût, affreusement délicieux, tellement que ça en paraissait irréel, qu'on avait l'impression que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ou qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose là-dessous...

Sa femme s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit. Sourire qui s'effaça progressivement face à son homme qui devenait blafard et qui gardait ses yeux dans le vague.

- Tout va bien mon chéri ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je... Je me sens bizarre. Confia-t-il. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer là tout de suite. Je...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux moites.

- Je crois que je vais aller fumer une clope dehors. Ca ira mieux après.

- Je mets ta viande au chaud, lui assura son épouse.

Il hocha la tête, prit son paquet de cigarette et emprunta le couloir pour sortir.

Il avait la sensation que les murs dansaient... Comme s'il allait tomber dans les pommes alors qu'il marchait parfaitement droit.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta pour sentir quelques instants la caresse de l'air, puis contourna la maison et fit face au soleil couchant. A cet instant, sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, il alluma une cigarette, avec le léger espoir que tout irait bien vite mieux...

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il fut soudain prit d'une incontrôlable quinte de toux qui le fit lâcher sa cigarette dans l'herbe. Il se courba et se retint au muret qui entourait son jardin avec la sensation qu'il allait cracher tout ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour refouler la douleur que sa toux lui provoquait, et la retirait rouge. Rouge...

Rouge...

Rouge...

Il se crispa, la sensation de mourir le saisit avec une violence incroyable. Il se recroquevilla et attendit la fin alors qu'il se sentait disparaître, écartelé dans un nuage de fin du monde.

Il souffrait. Des pieds à la tête, des os aux muscles, tout, son sang lui-même semblait demander grâce, mais il n'arrivait même pas à hurler, comme si sa gorge ne lui répondait plus.

Il brandit juste sa main devant lui.

Sa main qui prenait une teinte qui oscillait entre le gris et le violet, qui se couvrait de pustules...

Une main défigurée qui se refléta dans un œil rouge, écarquillé dans une douleur sans nom alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter tout ce qu'il avait toujours été.


	2. Première Lune Le Sang forma l'Entité

**- Première Lune : Le sang forma l'entité -**

- Une ville entière mise en quarantaine !

Elena leva ostensiblement les yeux du tas de vaisselle qu'elle tentait désespérément de laver, en profita pour secouer ses mains et ainsi chasser les bulles qui s'accrochaient encore à sa peau, avant de les replonger dans l'évier.

- C'est quand même fou ! Déclara John Brown en reposant violemment son journal sur la table. Tout ça pour une maladie à la con ! Quand même, je pense qu'il faut pas exagérer, quoi ! On va pas tous mourir !

- Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est et qu'ils veulent juste étudier au calme la maladie, suggéra Mary Brown en frottant énergiquement la table avec une éponge.

- Mais la ville, elle est pas très loin d'ici ! Paniqua Amy, en train de dessiner sur le canapé. Ca se trouve, on va tomber malade !

- T'inquiète pas, sœurette ! Lança Dave en donnant une tape affectueuse sur le crâne de la petite fille qui protesta et se couvrit la tête un peu tard. Après tout, t'as vu les monstres que t'as comme frère et sœur ? Moi je dis que t'as pas à t'inquiéter, pas vrai Elena ?

La jeune fille releva la tête farouchement et lança :

- Je peux savoir ce que t'entends exactement par monstre ?

- Ben quoi ? Une bête sauvage jamais malade, qui a trouvé le moyen de démonter la figure à Cyd et à sa bande...

- Et ouais ! Et j'en suis fière en plus !

- Moi aussi ! Tonna son père.

- Pas moi ! Répliqua sa mère et brandissant dangereusement une louche vers sa fille. La violence, c'est interdit par la loi ! C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte ! Lui éclater l'arcade sourcilière sur le trottoir ! Il va en garder des séquelles toute sa vie.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas racketter Amy, grogna Elena, avec ses longs cheveux noirs lisses et fins qui lui retombaient sur le visage, comme si elle était une bête nocturne.

- Moi je te dis bravo, lança son père en donnant une claque douloureuse sur l'épaule mais qui allait sûrement lui manquer lorsqu'elle allait quitter le foyer pour mener sa vie. Combien de gamins se sont fait racketter et terroriser par ce taré...

- N'empêche que je n'approuve pas, grinça Mary Brown en retournant à sa table.

Elena eut un petit sourire, intérieurement très fière d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient le parfait portait de ceux de sa mère, aussi longs, aussi lisses, et aussi noirs. Elle avait également hérité d'elle sa bouche à la fois petite et volontaire. Son père, tant qu'à lui, lui avait laissé son teint basané, et ses yeux noirs. Mais elle avait quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle la force de son caractère.

Elle avait toujours par principe refusé ce qu'on lui servait sur un plateau, que ce soit par les médias ou par l'éducation, cherchant toujours à analyser par elle-même avec les éléments qu'elle aurait trouvé par elle-même.

De plus, autant verbalement que physiquement, là où elle pouvait plaisanter, elle pouvait aussi se montrer extrêmement violente si on la cherchait.

Et de par la force de son caractère et de sa réflexion, elle différait de son frère Dave et de sa sœur Amy. Si Dave adorait narguer ses sœurs, il aimait, comme Amy, rester dans son petit monde confortable. Amy, la plus jeune, avait des yeux bleus délavés et des cheveux blonds cendrés, comme ceux de son père. Dave, qui avait actuellement dix-neuf ans et qui poursuivait inlassablement ses études, avait lui les cheveux noirs mais les même yeux que sa sœur.

- Amy, tu as fait tes devoirs ?

La petite fille rougit.

- Heu... Presque !

- Va les faire maintenant, et plus vite que ça !

Amy obtempéra en silence, en baissant la tête piteusement. Au passage, Elena ne put résister à l'envie de l'éclabousser gentiment. Sa petite voix flutée protesta puis s'enfuit pour obéir à sa mère.

Huit ans pour Amy, seize pour Elena et dix-neuf pour l'aîné.

Ils vivaient dans une ferme, dans la grande propriété de Grass River. Agriculteurs depuis deux générations, ils étaient spécialisés dans l'élevage de vaches. Ils produisaient ainsi du lait et de la viande en grande quantité.

Son père était directement sur le terrain, et sa mère gérait les finances et les stocks. Pour arrondir ses fins de mois, Dave les aidait comme il le pouvait.

De son côté, Elena avait toujours tenté d'éviter d'aider, car l'agriculture était vraiment la dernière chose qui l'intéressait dans ce bas-monde. A vrai dire, elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, à chatter et à dessiner. Selon beaucoup, elle gâchait du talent.

Et comme elle le disait elle-même, rien à foutre.

- T'aurais pas un peu de retard ?

- Moi ? Jamais... Murmura Elena en descendant de son scooter.

- Ils t'ont laissé sortir encore ce soir ?

- J'ai plutôt bien fini l'année, alors ils me laissent plus facilement faire ce que je veux.

Le jeune homme lui offrit son sourire mystérieux qui la fascinait tant. Albinos, il ne pouvait sortir qu'une fois le soleil couché, aussi, leurs rencontres étaient exclusivement nocturnes.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il repoussa une de ses nombreuses mèches rebelles d'un blanc immaculé et la toisa de ses immenses yeux rouges avant de déclarer :

- Comme d'habitude, et toi ?

- Idem.

Ils se toisaient toujours longtemps lors de leurs rencontres. Elena l'avait rencontré totalement par hasard alors qu'elle promenait sa chienne et qu'elle s'était perdue de nuit. Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, et, pour la première fois, Elena était tombée amoureuse.

Puis le lendemain, il l'attendait au même endroit. Puis tous les jours suivants.

- On va s'assoir ? Suggéra Elena.

Il acquiesça et, laissant le véhicule sur le bas-côté, ils partirent s'allonger dans un champ.

Côte à côté, ils dévoraient la voûte céleste des yeux.

Ce fut Liven qui parla en premier.

- T'es au courant pour la ville en quarantaine ?

- J'aurais eu du mal de ne pas l'être, rétorqua Elena. On ne parle que de ça partout depuis deux jours.

- Et t'en pense quoi ?

- Rien.

- Vraiment ?

Silence.

- Ma tante habite là-bas.

Nouveau silence.

- Désolée.

- Y'a pas de mal.

- Mais tu sais, si ça se trouve, la maladie, c'est qu'un gros fake pour cacher autre chose.

- Ouais, m'enfin, ça me rassure pas.

- Pourquoi ? Si c'est juste une histoire d'argent non déclaré d'un ministre ou je sais pas quoi, y'a pas de raison, affirma Elena.

- Y'a une rumeur assez flippante qui circule quand même.

- Une rumeur, quoi.

- Tu sais qu'il y a eu des meurtres aux alentours de la ville ?

- ...Sérieux ?

- Le gouvernement essaie de le cacher, mais ça a filtré. Deux-trois familles je crois. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est affreux. Ils ont été complètements mutilés, et tués sauvagement, comme s'ils avaient été mordus et griffés. On a retrouvé des traces d'acide sulfurique sur l'un d'eux.

Elena frissonna malgré la chaleur suffocante qui annonçait l'orage. C'était glauque, quand même. Qui sont les tarés qui se sont amusés à faire ça ? Surtout que sa maison était à une trentaine de kilomètres uniquement de la zone de quarantaine...

- Et alors ?

- Et alors certains disent que c'est les habitants de la ville le virus les rend fous ou les transforme, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film d'horreur, lança négligemment Elena.

- Je sais mais en même temps, c'est cohérent.

- Je trouve pas.

- Libre à toi, mais je suis inquiet pour ma tante.

- Liven ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Elle ne le regardait pas et fixait durement le ciel.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je... Je tenterais d'aider ma tante à sortir de là. Et je protégerais ce qui m'est cher en me battant s'il le faut.

- Joue pas au héros, ça te va pas.

Il se tut, puis reprit.

- Juste survivre.

- On est peut-être plus du même camp que ce que je pensais, ricana doucement la jeune fille.

Il se retourna, prit son visage, hésita quelques instants, puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne réagit pas et resta sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel, même si elle ressentit au fond de son âme un léger tremblement qui trahissait son émoi.

Il se retira bien vite mais répliqua.

- Parce que tu en doutes ?

- ...

Le silence s'attardait, les grillons répondirent à la place de la jeune fille soudain devenue muette. Et s'il avait désormais quitté le paysage, le soleil laissait encore son infime signature au bout de l'horizon, tandis que les étoiles, une à une, se découvraient aux yeux des deux adolescents.

Alors que Liven commençait même à oublier ce qu'il avait demandé, à oublier les rumeurs sur la ville, à oublier sa tante... Elle répondit.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je... Je me demande si on tiendrait parole si... Si tout ça était vrai. En tout cas, je tiendrais la mienne.

Elle se retourna, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux rouges.

- Je te le promets.

Il dévora chaque détail de son iris à la clarté presque imperceptible.

- Moi aussi.

Puis ils se regardèrent, et sourirent. Elena avait l'impression d'être une enfant. Deux enfants qui s'émerveillent encore devant le ciel, l'eau et la neige, deux enfants qui cherchent absolument à rendre leur vie plus excitante en sautant sur la première occasion de découvrir un évènement surnaturel à leurs existences.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, sans bouger. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment allés plus loin que le stade du baiser timide. Un pacte secret était établi entre eux leur amour était au-delà de ce que la société imposait.

Car amour il y avait.

Liven ferma les yeux et effleura la main d'Elena de la sienne. Certes, leurs parents s'inquiétaient pour eux, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie des adolescents collés l'un à l'autre toute la journée. Le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais allés très loin n'était pas lié à un manque de courage, d'audace ou encore par timidité. Non. C'était juste comme ça.

Nonchalamment, Elena saisit son portable et regarda l'heure. Vingt-deux heures trente.

Il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

Elle se leva donc, silencieusement et lança :

- A demain.

Il sourit et resta là, allongé face au ciel.

Elena traversa en quelques enjambées la distance qui la séparait de son scooter, puis le redressa, l'épousseta un peu, et monta dessus.

Elle disparut comme elle était venue.

Liven ferma les yeux.

Elena ouvrit la porte du hangar sans ménagement. Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes aucune poule ne vint caqueter, effrayée.

Elle haussa les épaules : tant mieux.

Elle prit son véhicule à la main et le guida à travers l'énorme entrepôt après avoir fermé la porte. Etrangement, mis à part le bruit des engrenages installés vers le fond, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun bruit animal, du moins.

Car il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

Intriguée, elle laissa son scooter là où il était, puis fit quelques pas vers le fond de la grange.

Le bruit s'intensifiait.

Des...

Non, Elena devait rêver...

Des pleurs ?

Elle fit encore quelques pas, et discerna quelque chose.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette semblait prostrée sur le sol, et lui tournait le dos, perdue dans un désespoir impressionnant.

La jeune fille, avant d'avoir peur pour elle ou pour le bétail, sentit sa gorge se nouer. On ne pouvait juste pas être désespéré à ce point, c'était trop...

Les pleurs amers continuaient, sans se douter d'une présence étrangère.

Elle avait la sensation que la personne, enfin, de la femme qui pleurait avait été visiter l'enfer et quelque chose de bien pire, et qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de ça, effrayée et accablée pour l'éternité, en attendant de crever pour enfin se reposer...

Mais elle se reprit et lança, à mi-voix.

- Excusez-moi... Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme se retourna.

Le cœur d'Elena rata un battement.

Deux yeux rouges, brillaient dans le noir d'un éclat impressionnant. De par cette lueur, elle discerna une peau grisâtre, des cernes impressionnants, des cheveux blancs tirant sur le noir, une brassière sale et déchirée qui couvrait sa poitrine décharnée, et une culotte dans le même état qui découvrait des jambes couvertes de bleus. Les doigts de cette créature, qui semblait avoir perdu son humanité, étaient affreux.

Affreux.

Terriblement longs, et noirs.

Elena se força à rester calme et à la contempler en lui faisant face. Sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait fermé la porte du hangar comme une nouille.

Bien. Aucune possibilité de s'enfuir.

Se battre ne semblait pas non plus être une option si la créature attaquait, à en juger par les taches de sang qui la maculaient.

Ladite créature se replia sur elle-même et se mit à grogner.

Elena sentit son sang se retirer de ses veines, et resta là, à gagner en pâleur, écarquillant les yeux pendant que son cœur s'emballait.

Puis soudain, la femme laissa échapper un lourd sanglot. Des larmes tombèrent sur la paille au sol.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de les analyser ou de les retenir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Silence.

La créature arrêta de pleurer et de grogner et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Puis les larmes revinrent. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains tâchées de sang et se mit à pleurer.

A pleurer...

Pleurer...

Elena se sentit coupable, et du coin de l'œil, chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour cesser de la faire gémir. Elle vit une poule.

Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea vers elle, alors que la créature continuait de sombrer dans sa douleur sans remarquer qu'elle bougeait.

La saisissant par surprise, insensible à ses caquètements, et posa sa main sur son cou et murmura :

- Désolée cocotte. Au moins, t'as bien vécu.

Et elle tourna sa tête, la tuant sur le coup.

Alors elle s'assit tranquillement en tailleur, tentant d'oublier les pleurs à côté d'elle, et pluma sa poule.

La créature leva ses yeux rouges embués.

Devant elle était déposée une poule morte, déjà plumée, comme si c'était... Un cadeau.

La créature ne se souvenait pas du mot «cadeau » et encore moins de sa signification, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit qu'au fond, elle ne devrait pas tuer l'humaine qui était venue.

Le réveil explosa littéralement les tympans d'Elena qui s'empressa de l'éteindre avant même de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait mis.

Elle se retourna dans ses draps, et les yeux désormais parfaitement ouverts, elle commença à se remémorer doucement les évènements de la veille. La créature en larmes dans la grange, la poule...

Et surtout la raison qui l'avait poussée à mettre son réveil à sonner en pleine vacances scolaires.

Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur le jour pointait à peine, et même ses parents ne se lèveraient certainement pas avant une heure.

Le temps pour elle d'agir.

Il y avait un monstre dans sa grange. Dès le matin, ses parents se rendaient dans cette même grange pour vérifier la machinerie.

Et elle craignait sérieusement pour leurs vies.

Son esprit était désormais assez clair pour qu'elle trouve le courage de se lever, dans une mission, qui, elle le savait, pourrait lui être fatale.

Il lui fallait virer cette femme de sa grange.

Une autre poule pourrait peut-être servir d'appât.

Elle enfila des chaussettes, un T-shirt sans manches et un jean, avant de se glisser dans ses bottes et de descendre les escaliers à pas de loup.

Elle ne croisa personne pour son plus grand soulagement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là, elle se prépara une tartine et jeta un œil au quotidien de son père. Encore cette ville à la une...

Selon la presse, un nouveau meurtre, celui d'un vieil homme solitaire aurait été commis la nuit dernière. Cette fois retrouvé éventré avec l'intérieur du ventre dévoré. Certains pensent à une attaque de bêtes sauvages non identifiées ni répertoriées, et certains font le lien avec la mise en quarantaine de la ville. Quoi de plus logique, se dit Elena.

Elle tourna la page, et découvrit une photo. Sur cette image, on voyait un homme d'environ quarante ans de forte carrure aux cheveux noirs, aux épais sourcils et aux yeux gris acier. A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ce qui marqua Elena, ce fut les environs de son œil droit. Une petite cicatrice partant de l'arête de son nez jusqu'à sa pommette introduisait une blessure affreuse autour des paupières. On aurait dit qu'il qu'un liquide corrosif s'était attaqué à sa chair, formant un demi-cercle qui partait de son front juste au dessus du sourcil, et de coulées qui démarraient sous l'œil, à même le demi-cercle et qui laissaient des trainées jusqu'à la moitié de sa joue.

Elena frissonna, mais malgré la balafre, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme terriblement beau. Elle mordit dans son croissant et détailla ses yeux. La première chose qu'on y trouvait, c'était du dédain.

Donc bof.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le texte en dessous de l'image. Ils y expliquaient que le professeur Moran Castlebrigde se rendait personnellement dans la ville pour étudier l'ampleur du problème. Son fils, Moran Castlebridge Jr l'accompagnerait dans sa mission.

Lasse, elle reposa le journal. En vérité, ce qu'elle lisait ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, surtout que tout à l'heure, elle pourrait mourir d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle termina sa tartine, se servit du jus d'orange. Elle posa son verre dans l'évier, et ouvrit la porte. Dehors, il faisait frais, mais lourd. Cela faisait au moins une semaine que ce climat persistait, comme s'il annonçait un orage qui ne se décidait pas à éclater.

Empruntant le chemin terreux qui la mènerait à la grange, elle priait intérieurement.

Si seulement la créature était partie d'elle-même... Si seulement elle avait rêvé et qu'il n'existait pas de monstre qui habitait à deux pas de chez elle...

Elle repensa aux familles massacrées, au scénario apocalyptique lancé par les rumeurs. La sienne pouvait très bien être la prochaine sur la liste. Elle déglutit, ralentit, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle cessa juste d'avancer arrivée devant la porte de la grange.

Si elle ne croyait en aucun dieu, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un ou quelque chose la protègerais.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un miracle. Sa famille en dépendait.

Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, et pénétra à l'intérieur, en sentant son cœur heurter furieusement ses côtes, comme s'il lui hurlait de faire marche arrière.

Mais elle savait que si elle prévenait ses parents, ils ne la croiraient surement pas ou sous-estimeraient ses dires. Bref, dans tous les cas, ils rentreraient dans la grange sans se douter de rien.

Alors il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Il le fallait.

Il le fall...

Deux yeux rouges étincelaient dans le noir.

Un léger sanglot s'échappa des profondeurs du hangar.

Alors, Elena ferma la porte. Etrangement, elle était déjà ô combien moins effrayée.

Elle avança vers elle à pas lents et murmura :

- Alors, cette poule ?

La créature émis un léger grognement et se recroquevilla, mais se tut vite.

A la lueur du jour, Elena distingua des traces de sang autour de la bouche de la femme inhumaine. Apparemment, le festin avait été violent.

Elle s'arrêta, gardant une distance de sécurité d'environ dix mètres, et regarda autour d'elle. Les poules effrayées s'étaient réfugiées à l'autre bout du hangar et caquetaient avec inquiétude en fixant le tas de plumes quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle recula le plus doucement possible pour ne pas effrayer la créature, et rejoignit le fond de la pièce.

Effrayées, elles se précipitèrent toutes dans un angle et ne bougèrent plus. Avant de les paniquer davantage, Elena réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Accolée au hangar, il y avait une petite pièce que tout le monde avait oublié, une petite pièce qui ne contenait que de la paille usée. Un endroit idéal pour la cacher, histoire de protéger ses parents et le reste du monde par la même occasion.

Elle tendit alors la main et tenta d'attraper une poule toute noire, qui poussa un glapissement effrayé et qui se mit à courir...

...Vers la femme.

Elle la vit relever la tête, soudain alerte, et voir une chose noire lui foncer dessus à toute allure.

Elle la vit également se relever, hérissée comme un chat, et hurler. Un cri affreux, qui glaça Elena qui n'osait plus bouger.

La poule aussi paniqua encore plus et se retourna pour galoper vers... La porte qui menait à la pièce.

Sentant que c'était l'occasion ou jamais, Elena bondit, et s'acharna sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Rouillée, elle tira dessus avec violence, et l'ouvrit finalement, mais fut propulsée en arrière et atterrit sur un tas de foin un peu plus loin.

Elle n'eut que le temps de voir la poule foncer dans la pièce, la femme la poursuivant en hurlant et la plaquant au sol finalement.

Elle lui arracha tout d'abord une aile qu'elle jeta derrière elle, et, plantant ses doigts immenses et pointus à l'intersection entre son aile gauche et son corps, elle se pencha, mordit son cou, et tira si fort que la tête du volatile partit avec, retombant avec un bruit sinistre à côté d'elle. Une de ses pattes s'agita encore faiblement, mais pas pour longtemps car la monstre planta ses dents dans son ventre qu'elle arracha.

Elena resta stupéfaite de la barbarie de la femme, qui désormais crachait les plumes qu'elle avait avalé. Elle se retourna, le menton, les doigts, le cou et le poitrail sanglant. L'aile de la poule n'était pas retombée si loin à côté de la jeune fille qui frissonna en pensant à la facilité qu'aurait cette chose à la mettre en pièces si jamais elle le voulait.

Malgré tout, elle devait fermer la porte.

Tremblante, elle se redressa, avec une prudence qu'elle n'avait jamais eu par le passé, mais la créature saisit le cadavre entre ses dents et partit dans le fond de la pièce pour le dévorer, sans se soucier davantage d'elle.

Elena respira à fond, tentant de se calmer par toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables, et posa un pied chancelant sur le sol de la grange.

Se redressant, elle esquissa un pas dans la direction de la pièce, puis un deuxième, mais rien ne bougea.

Alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la pièce et posa sa main sur la poignée.

A cet instant, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. La créature était revenue, et était juste en face d'elle, à deux mètres à peine.

L'humaine et la créature se firent face.

Puis la femme laissa tomber à ses pieds un bout de chair sanguinolent qu'elle tenait contre elle comme elle aurait tenu un enfant, et s'éloigna d'une démarche trainante et mélancolique.

Elena resta là, puis se pencha et observa le bout de chair. C'était un bout de la poule.

Aurait-elle voulu lui faire... Un cadeau, elle aussi ?

Malgré son dégoût, elle le prit, et observa la femme qui la dévisageait, assise dans un coin sombre. Une larme, encore, coulait sur sa joue.

Elle s'éloigna alors à reculons et ferma la porte le plus doucement possible, puis se retourna.

Du nettoyage en perspective...

- Tiens, déjà debout ?

Elena haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie de me promener un peu...

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermée toute la journée, lança sa mère.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide regard à ses mains. Malgré le nettoyage intensif, elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir la totalité des traces de sang. Il fallait juste trouver une excuse si ses parents s'en apercevaient.

Son père, journal à la main, commenta :

- Tiens, les Castlebridge s'en mêlent, maintenant ? Je sais pas comment ça va finir, cette histoire, mais pas très bien, à mon avis.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont tel père, tel fils. Et ce sont tous les deux des vrais salauds.

- A ce point ? Demanda Mary.

- Ca oui. Vous vous souvenez du scandale sur le projet du renouvellement de la science, qui a fait vraiment avancer les choses, mais dont les méthodes étaient purement affreuses ?

- Oui ?

- Castlebridge père. Et le fils s'est déjà illustré par son goût prononcé pour la conception d'armes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres.

- Sympa, la famille, commenta Elena.

- Ça...

Il y eut un flottement, au cours duquel Mary étala du beurre sur sa tartine.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au fils Castlebridge ? Demanda enfin Elena qui se posait des questions sur sa blessure.

- A force de jouer avec le feu, on brule. Là, c'est pareil il s'est reçu un jet d'acide autour de l'œil. C''est un miracle que l'œil n'ait pas été touché d'ailleurs, et qu'il ne soit pas devenu aveugle.

Elena hocha pensivement la tête et accueillit d'un sourire sa petite sœur qui entrait dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux, avec ses cheveux en pétard autour de sa tête.

- Maman, tu peux me donner la louche, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Dave en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sa mère obtempéra tandis que son père tentait de capter la radio et réprimanda Amy qui riait un peu trop fort en sentant les moustaches de son chat lui chatouiller la joue.

- Attendez, on va peut-être enfin savoir ce qui se trame dans cette ville !

Elena attendait, un peu inquiète. Le fait de savoir qu'un humain qui semblait muté se cachait dans sa grange ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme.

Après un grésillement, une présentatrice commença son discours :

- ...dans le quartier nord de Stanhood. Les deux scientifiques n'étant pas revenus...

- Quoi, les Castlebridge ont disparu ? S'exclama John.

Il fut repris par des « chut ! » furieux.

- ...les recherches sont classées comme « interrompues », mais la raison de la quarantaine va être plus précisément explicitée à la population.

Le cœur d'Elena accéléra très légèrement.

- En effet, une maladie se serait développée à l'intérieur de la ville, et si sa provenance demeure inconnue, on sait qu'elle a pour effet la dégradation de la santé mentale et physique de l'infecté, ce qui peut le pousser à des actes de violence. Nous demandons juste à la population de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas s'inquiéter la maladie semble être juste propre à l'ensemble de Stanhood. En revanche, si vous avez remarqué les jours précédents ou si vous remarquez quelqu'un qui présente des symptômes de mutation au niveau physique, ne vous approchez pas et appelez notre service dont je vais donner le numéro...

- Merde, ça fait vraiment scénario de film d'horreur, lança Dave, inquiet.

- Bon, on ne va plus vous laisser partir seul jusqu'à ce que tout ça se soit calmé, déclara John. C'est compris, Elena ? Tu n'iras plus voir Liven d'ici là. Il peut venir, mais toi, hors de question que tu sortes. Elena ?

La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec force. Elle devrait peut-être appeler... Après tout, ils seraient sûrement pris en charge. Ou...

- ... Si vous êtes à l'intérieur de Stanhood et que vous n'éprouvez aucun de ses symptômes, merci de contacter notre service. Si l'un de vos proches est à l'intérieur de Stanhood, vous pouvez vous rendre sur notre site ou nous appeler pour voir s'il figure parmi la liste des rescapés, sachant que les recherches ne sont pas terminées. Nous vous rappelons aussi qu'en cas d'attaque d'infecté, n'hésitez pas à frapper en premier et à les tuer, aussi, nous vous recommandons de toujours garder une arme à feu sur vous si vous habitez dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres autour de l'agglomération. Il n'existe actuellement aucun traitement et la seule solution reste leur mort.

Elena se souvint de la femme. Elle pleurait trop. D'accord, elle avait tué avec une barbarie rare la poule qui s'était approchée trop près, mais... Elle avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau. Et puis... Elena se sentait déchirée entre son devoir et le fond d'elle-même.

Quelque chose lui imposait de ne pas la dénoncer, quelque chose plus fort que tout...

- Tu vas bien, Elena ? S'inquiéta Mary.

- Je...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Piailla Amy. J'ai rien compris, moi !

- Ecoute, Amy...

Et pendant que sa mère expliquait à la cadette la situation, John lança un regard soupçonneux à Elena.

- Tu aurais vu quelque chose ?

- Je...

Elle chercha. Un mensonge. Vite.

- Ce matin, en allant me promener, déclara-t-elle en un souffle. J'ai vu une silhouette bizarre au loin, je me demande si c'en était pas.

- Tu veux qu'on appelle ?

- Non, parce que sa démarche était parfaitement normale, inventa Elena. Je pense pas que c'était un infecté, en fait.

- Infecté ! Railla Dave. C'est zombie, qu'ils devraient dire, oui !

- Ca fait plus classe, infecté, fit John en haussant les épaules. Mais si c'est eux les meurtriers des familles, alors je pense qu'on devrait plutôt les appeler zombies qu'autre chose.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille.

- Je pense quand même qu'on devrait appeler.

- Pas moi. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, mentit Elena.

Son père lui lança un de ses regards orageux, un regard qu'on sent sceptique à deux mille kilomètres à la ronde.

Elena détourna la tête, parfaitement naturelle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue à l'intérieur.

Elle avait toujours su bien mentir, mais rien n'échappait jamais à son père.

- Mais c'est affreux ! Gémit Amy en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Mais non, ma chérie, ils ne vont rien te faire, murmura Mary.

Elena se sentit soudain affreusement coupable. Si sa famille mourrait, démembrée et défigurée, comme la créature l'avait fait avec la poule, elle s'en voudrait à jamais, dans ce monde comme dans l'au-delà. Et si elle venait à mourir, ça aurait été entièrement de sa faute.

Mais si elle avait appelé, la femme serait morte. Et... Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience.

Elle se leva et déclara :

- Pour une fois, je vais aller nourrir les poules.

- Bonne initiative, lança Dave.

- Après ce qu'on vient d'entendre ? S'offusqua sa mère.

- Je fais trois pas dehors ! Fit Elena en levant les yeux au ciel. Y'a peu de chances que je me fasse tuer en posant un pied en dehors de la maison !

Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma.

Frissonnant sous la fraicheur d'une brise minuscule alors que l'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde, Elena n'hésita pas une seconde, et franchit d'un pas décidé le chemin qui la séparait de la grange.

Elle allait tenter de sauver tout le monde.

Tenter.

Elle allait essayer de faire sortir l'infectée de cette grange pour sauver sa vie pour le moment, et sauver celle de sa famille.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Ouvrant la porte, la jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde et traversa la grange. Son regard hésitant se posa sur le sol.

Toutes les poules avaient été décimées.

Elle entendit d'ailleurs un affreux craquement quand elle posa son pied sur quelque chose de relativement dur, et sentit des côtes céder. Elle se força à ne pas regarder l'état de sa chaussure et du cadavre et avança, tentant d'ignorer la poule coupée en deux qui exhibait sans retenue l'intérieur de son ventre, et laissait du sang dégouliner sur la paille, sur le sol...

Puis la jeune fille vit les yeux, et entendit les pleurs.

Toujours aussi lourds que l'air chargé d'électricité, comme s'ils se sentaient coupables.

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur et s'approcha doucement.

- Ecarte-toi, gamine !

Elena s'arrêta, et ne bougea plus. La lumière s'alluma et illumina la grange, dévoilant le massacre macabre, et l'infectée comme jamais elle n'avait semblée effrayée par le passé.

Pivotant lentement, elle fit face à six hommes, à six montagnes de muscles armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'un d'entre eux tenait un fusil à pompe, l'autre un lance-flamme, l'autre encore une scie...

L'un d'entre eux avait du sang qui dégoulinait sur son sweat... Et le sang n'était pas le sien.

Sur ce sweat, on pouvait lire « Equipe d'extermination ».

Elena resta pétrifiée d'horreur.

C'était inégal...

Certes, l'infectée avait mis en pièces une légion de poule, mais face à ces armes, elle allait juste pouvoir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

- Tu m'as entendu, gamine ? Lança un d'entre eux en postillonnant. Dégage de là !

Un sentiment de révolte s'empara d'elle et elle resta au milieu, écartant les bras.

- A... Attendez ! Lança-t-elle. C'est complètement inégal !

- Bien sûr que non ! Cracha l'un d'entre eux. C'est une Witch, c'est les zombies les plus dangereux avec les Tanks. Ce genre de vermine, ces bouffés par les asticots, on peut en faire qu'une chose : leur péter leur gueule. Alors dégage ou on te tire dessus aussi.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, cracha Elena.

Un sourire gourmand étira les lèvres de celui qui venait de parler.

- Tu crois ça ?

Un frisson glacé la saisit, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait tirer. Après tout, allait-elle risquer sa vie pour...

- Merde ! Elle a bougé ! Elle s'avance ! Préparez-vous !

Elena sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Elle sentit du sang lui couler sur la peau, la chatouillant désagréablement, mais... Elle n'avait plus peur de l'infectée.

Car elle savait que pour elle, le danger ne venait plus de la Witch.

- Elle... Elle ne t'attaque pas ? Balbutia l'un d'entre eux.

- C'en est peut-être une aussi, murmura un autre, terrorisé.

Elena tourna son visage vers celui de l'infectée, qui plongea ses yeux rougeoyants dans les siens.

- On s'en fout ! Tuez juste cette pute !

Elena entendit la balle.

Elle la vit passer.

Juste au dessus de ses yeux.

D'un seul mouvement...

D'une seule balle...

Les deux fronts furent écorchés.

Les yeux de la Witch. Elena plongea dedans, et but l'eau rougeoyante qu'ils contenaient. Ce lac, jamais elle ne le quitterait.

Les yeux de l'humaine. La Witch plongea dedans, et but l'eau noire qu'ils contenaient. Ce lac, jamais elle ne le quitterait.

Deux moitiés.

Elles étaient devenues deux moitiés. Elles le sentaient, du plus profond de leur âme à l'oxygène vibrant qu'elles inhalaient.

Deux moitiés.

Et les deux moitiés, formèrent l'indissociable. Elles formèrent...

L'Entité.

Tournant un visage emperlé de leurs sangs, elles étaient prêtes.

L'Entité resterait entière.


	3. Seconde Lune Descente aux Enfers

**- Seconde Lune – Descente aux Enfers -**

La première réaction des hommes fut un mouvement de recul, et une surprise horrifiée. Non seulement la Witch n'avait pas attaqué la gamine, mais désormais, elles étaient comme « alliées ».

C'était juste totalement illogique, totalement...

Impossible.

Elena jeta un regard à l'infectée qui elle, avait les yeux braqués sur l'équipe d'extermination.

L'un d'eux leva sa scie, menaçant. La Witch se replia sur elle-même, Elena recula lentement.

- Tirez, merde ! Tirez ! Beugla celui qui semblait être le chef.

L'un d'eux obéit. Erreur fatale.

La femme hurla en sentant la balle passer à côté d'elle et se jeta sur les hommes surpris et effrayés.

Elle attrapa le visage de celui qui venait de tirer qui hurla, terrorisé :

- ENLEVEZ-LA ! ENLEVEZ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car déjà, les doigts affreusement pointus avaient pénétré sa chair, traversant sa joue, et se retirant brutalement, l'arrachant, répandant du sang un peu partout autour de lui, laissant nu l'intérieur de sa bouche, tandis que la deuxième main lui lacérait le front et les yeux, le rendant aveugle.

Mais de toute façon, il était déjà mort.

Le chef se recula, et saisit son lance-flamme qu'il dirigea vers la Witch pendant qu'elle se lançait à l'assaut d'un deuxième homme qui venait de la blesser d'un coup de scie sur l'épaule.

Alors qu'il se préparait à tirer, ignorant jusqu'à la vie de ses propres hommes, un violent coup de pied dans le ventre lui fit lâcher son arme et il tomba à genoux par terre, en crachant un filet de sang.

Elena se tenait au dessus de lui, debout dans toute sa fureur, et déclara, glacée :

- Tenter de la tuer donne droit à un aller simple pour l'au-delà.

Et elle ramassa l'arme tombée au sol, qui vomit un torrent de flammes sur l'homme qui hurla, mais se tut vite.

Choc thermique, sans doute.

La Witch se retourna, avec un sourire dessiné par le sang autour de sa bouche, mais ses yeux, encore, étaient humides. Les quelques survivants, effarés, se replièrent dans le fond de la grange, tandis qu'humaine et infectée se contemplaient, dans toute l'horreur de leurs meurtres.

Elena tremblait.

Elle avait tué un homme. Tué... Tué...

Elle se savait capable de violence, mais ça... Elle avait tué sans réfléchir. Pour une seule et unique raison, en réalité.

Pour la protéger.

Elle.

Désormais, elle était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux, et elle le savait.

Pourtant, l'humaine tremblait, car elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle venait de s'éloigner du chemin qui était le sien de par cet acte barbare.

Elle savait désormais que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais retourner en arrière. Les morts ne peuvent être ramenés à la vie, et le destin ne peut se réécrire.

Sa détermination, elle, pouvait faiblir, mais pas s'éteindre.

Parce qu'elle était la Witch.

Et que la Witch était elle.

L'infectée s'avança vers elle, et plongea ses yeux, deux braises incandescentes dans les siens, deux puits sans fond que le feu venait éclairer.

A cet instant, Elena hoqueta, et la femme fit de même. Elles étaient plongées l'une et l'autre dans un ailleurs immatériel, sans réelle consistance, mais ô combien clair à leurs yeux...

Elena voyait sans voir en face d'elle, un flot d'émotions qui ne pouvaient être exprimées. Elle se mit à les déchiffrer sans vraiment s'appliquer, se jetant tête la première dans ce chaos émotionnel, et y découvrit de la peur. Enormément de peur. Du dégoût, aussi. Une profonde tristesse, mais aussi quelque chose qui la surpris mais lui fit chaud au cœur : de la confiance envers elle. Elle se perçut dans l'esprit de la Witch comme une sorte de phare qui lui donnait espoir, et jamais elle ne se sentit aussi utile de sa vie...

Elle ne pouvait juste pas l'abandonner.

Avec regret, elle s'arracha à ce cocon rassurant et mystérieux, plein de recoins et de complexités qui ne demandaient qu'à être analysés, mais pour elle, pour elles, Elena devait revenir dans le réel.

Elle cligna des yeux quand elle se sentit replongée dans ce monde gelé et lourd, mais se retourna avec toute la vivacité dont elle était capable, juste assez pour voir qu'ils avaient une mitraillette pointée sur elles.

La jeune fille crut que le temps tournait au ralenti, et ne réagit pas. L'autre moitié d'elle-même, en revanche, elle, réagit.

Elle se mit à courir et saisit Elena au passage et sauta, se mettant de dos et heurtant de plein fouet un mur de taule mal rafistolé qui ne tint pas le coup.

Elles étaient dehors et sauves lorsque la mitraillette commença son macabre travail, totalement infructueux désormais.

La Witch ne broncha même face en sentant quelques gouttes de pluie titiller sa chair ouverte par endroit, prit la main d'Elena et se mit à galoper en direction des champs.

Ne pouvant résister à cette force et à cette obligation de partir, Elena suivit, mais jeta un regard en arrière, sentant qu'elle n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Sa maison, en vieilles pierres, si rare aux USA... Elle apercevait sa chambre, fenêtre ouverte, parmi les gouttes de pluie de plus en plus nombreuses, avec son volet cassé qui pendait lamentablement à l'extérieur...

La balançoire sur laquelle elle passait tant d'heures étant petite...

S... Sa sœur.

Elle la regardait, quelques mètres plus loin. Elena distinguait ses cheveux, comme une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Et elle voyait son visage. Ses formidables yeux bleus étaient écarquillés dans un effroi et une incompréhension palpable.

Sur ses pommettes coulaient dans un flot ininterrompu des larmes, brouillant la forme de ses joues, retombant une fois arrivées au bout de son menton sur sa chemise de nuit bleue pâle.

Une tache de sang sur le bleu... Elle avait assisté... Elle... Elle...

Amy ouvrit la bouche et hurla :

- GRANDE SŒUR ! POURQUOI ? JE TE DETESTE !

Et elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol.

Elena ne put s'empêcher elle-même de verser une larme, son cœur serré dans un carcan impossible à déverrouiller...

...Deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent dans la nuit orageuse.

La Witch n'arrêta sa course que bien plus tard, vers neuf heures du soir, au beau milieu d'un champ de blé, juste derrière une colline.

Elena était hors d'haleine, et avait vite renoncé à pleurer pour mieux s'adonner à suivre le rythme de la course de l'autre moitié d'elle-même une allure folle. D'ailleurs, elle avait un peu eu la sensation de voler au début.

... Au début.

On ne voyait ni la lune, ni les étoiles, dissimulées par des lourds nuages qui versaient des torrents sur la terre desséchée. Si le tonnerre n'avait pas commencé à se manifester, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Transie, bouleversée, épuisée, Elena s'effondra sur le sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle sous la pluie qui battait de plus en plus fort.

A côté d'elle, la Witch jetait des regards perçants à l'horizon, afin de guetter une quelconque présence indésirable. Puis, après analyse, elle s'effondra auprès de la jeune fille, aussi fatiguée qu'elle.

Elena regarda sa sauveuse et son bourreau par la même occasion, car elle sentait que c'était sa dernière folie, et contempla ses yeux.

L'envie de se plonger dans ce monde inconnu la saisit avec violence, et elle n'essaya même pas de résister à son attrait.

La fusion fut parfaite.

De nouveau l'une face à l'autre dans un ailleurs indécis mais si confortable...

Elena découvrit de nouveaux sentiments dans le flou de ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle de la fatigue et surtout de la faim.

La jeune fille frissonna en songeant au dernier dîner qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'observer. L'infectée dut le sentir aussi, car elle libéra une vague de tendresse qu'elle laissa déferler sur l'humaine, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle saurait se retenir.

Elena sourit, ou du moins laissa transparaître ce sourire un peu partout dans cet espace immatériel. Les échos se répercutèrent un peu partout, créant un univers des plus apaisants.

La jeune fille décida alors d'explorer cette dimension inconnue, aux millions de recoins. Déjà, elle se rendit compte qu'il existait trois « zones ». Une n'appartenait qu'à elle, constituée de ses émotions, de ses besoins les plus élémentaires. Il y avait aussi en face un lieu qui n'appartenait qu'à la Witch et si elle pouvait le voir et voir son évolution, elle ne pouvait pas influencer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Et il y avait le centre, une sorte de « no man's land », commun à leurs deux âmes. Elle avait la sensation qu'elles pouvaient y aller toutes les deux, et le modifier toutes deux.

Elena s'y risqua. Ses repères n'étaient plus les mêmes. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation d'une grande liberté d'action, mais dans un autre plan que celui du contrôle des émotions. Elle sentit également que l'infectée s'y rendait, timidement. Aussitôt, une sensation fusionnelle de force commune les saisit.

Elena avait l'impression d'être complète, et d'être un œil. Elle « observa » autour d'elle, et vit ses propres souvenirs le plus brulant, celui de sa petite sœur en larmes, la saisit, l'émotion d'avoir tué un homme également. Mais elle heurta un mur invisible. Mais il lui semblait qu'elles, ensemble, possédaient la clé pour l'ouvrir...

Elles forcèrent.

Elena sentit un pan de mur exploser en elle, et se sentit terriblement nue quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et la deuxième moitié d'elle-même qui étaient témoins d'une facette d'elle-même le regret d'avoir tué était... Une illusion.

Elle s'était convaincue de cela pour s'alléger la conscience.

Même si une part d'elle se sentait légèrement coupable, elle avait au moins la sensation d'être au moins sincère avec elle-même. Et avec la Witch.

Mais tant d'autres verrous dissimulés en elle...

...En elles...

Dans un état de demi-sommeil, Elena se frotta les yeux. En face d'elle, l'infectée s'impatientait, et lui demandait de se lever en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Entrant dans ce que la jeune fille aimait appeler l'Entremonde, l'humaine se jeta dans leurs esprits et l'interrogea sur la raison de ce départ.

Instinctivement, la femme guida ses sens jusqu'à sentir un autre réseau complexe de sentiments et instincts... Qui ne leur appartenait pas ! Un intrus ? Seraient-elles capable de discerner les autres personnes à travers l'Entremonde ?

Elena lança alors une interrogation mentale accompagnée de la vague idée de distance et de destination. Si l'infectée ne pouvait transmettre de réponse précise, la jeune humaine sentit qu'elle savait précisément quoi faire et où se rendre.

La Witch la tira par le bras et sans le moindre effort, réussit à la mettre debout. Elle commença alors à courir avant même que l'humaine n'ait le temps de retrouver son équilibre, et fonça contre le vent pour échapper à la présence qui se rapprochait.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, contrairement à Elena, ce fut les reflets de lumière sur les gouttes d'eau, prouvant inexorablement la présence d'une battue dans l'autre sens, et très proche.

- Attends ! Hurla Elena pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie.

La Witch ne comprit sans doute pas car elle continua.

Avec toute la force dont elle disposait, la jeune fille se jeta dans l'Entremonde et lui lançai un message d'alerte si fort que les deux fuyardes se sentirent vaciller.

Perturbée quelques secondes, l'infectée ralentit, déboussolée. Elena en profita et la poussa au sol, à l'abri, sous les cultures, au prix d'un effort monumental.

Juste à temps lorsqu'une lampe torche l'éclaira avec violence.

Elle plissa les yeux, et discerna à travers l'eau un homme qui tenait une mitraillette. Mais combien il y avait-il de battues anti-infectés ?

L'homme brailla :

- Merde ! Y'a quelque chose là !

- Attendez ! Cria Elena. Je suis humaine ! Ne tirez pas !

Une femme, sans doute, et un autre homme rejoignirent le premier, et cette première déclara :

- T'es pas malade de te balader comme ça alors qu'il pleut des cordes, des zombies et des patrouilles ? C'est le suicide que tu cherches, gamine ?

La jeune fille grogna. Gamine... Encore... Elle ne faisait pas si petite, merde...

- Je devais sortir, c'était plus important que tout ça réunit, et je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie. Maintenant, je rentre chez moi, articula-t-elle.

- Ben magne toi, si tu veux mon avis, cracha un autre. Après t'éteins ta lumière, tu rentre sous ton édredon et tu fais de beaux rêves pendant qu'on risque not' cul pour protéger les inconscientes comme toi !

Elena se sentit vibrer de rage.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me parler comme ça. Et puis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux. Je ne dépends de personne, vous encore moins.

Elle se reprit.

- Enfin si... Juste d'une personne. Mais ça ne compte pas.

L'infectée remua un peu à ses pieds pour lui transmettre sa gratitude.

Elena repoussa une de ses mèches trempées, et la femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu saignes ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

- Oui.

- Va te soigner, ça peut s'infecter.

- Et je peux me transformer ?

- On sait pas, lança un homme. Mais bravo de t'en être sortie.

- Merci, répondit-elle, savourant avec délice l'ironie de la situation.

Un talkie-walkie grésilla, et un des hommes le porta à son oreille.

- Ouais ? Ici l'équipe 43. On vient de fouiller le secteur 21, mais rien à signaler, pas même la Witch qui avait été vue dans la région. Tant mieux pour nous, en même temps.

Elena tenta de garder l'air naturel mais déglutit.

- Quoi ? Merde, un Tank ? Non, c'est pas possible ! On arrive tout de suite !

La femme poussa un glapissement effrayé et écœuré, rechargea, et lança à Elena :

- Rentre chez toi !

Et ils partirent en courant dans la direction opposée pendant que le deuxième homme braillait :

- Un Tank, un Tank, c'est toujours mieux qu'une Witch !

- Ta gueule, t'étais pas là pendant l'expédition de Stanhood, cracha la femme.

Et ils s'éloignèrent sous la pluie battante.

Elena poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La boucherie et l'alerte avaient été évitées toutes deux.

Aussitôt, la Witch se redressa, prit la main de l'humaine et se remit à courir.

La course folle, à deux heures du matin, n'était pas encore terminée. Ponctuée d'arrêts aussi brefs que salvateurs, de fausses alertes et d'angoisses vaines, la nuit fut balayée par les pluies tout du long.

Elena releva faiblement les yeux sans chercher à chasser la pluie qui s'infiltrait sous ses paupières, terrassée par une fatigue impressionnante. Le ciel s'illumina un quart de secondes.

Suivit le coup de tonnerre, qui déchira le ciel et tonna avec une ampleur terrifiante.

La Witch cessa sa course et poussa un cri suraigu.

Elle s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, tremblante.

La foudre frappa une seconde fois, encore plus fort si c'était possible.

L'infectée gémit, se replia sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer, sanglots incontrôlables, comme une petite fille terrifiée par une folie d'adulte.

Elena tomba à genoux, épuisée et inquiète pour l'autre partie d'elle-même.

Perdue dans une peur douloureuse et furieuse, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite la main qui se posait sur la peau osseuse, emperlée de pluie et de sang.

Elena glissa sa main jusqu'à son dos et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, comme une mère et sa fille, avec une tendresse si rare dans ce monde...

L'humaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'orage lui faisait si peur, mais ne chercha pas la réponse.

Elle se contenta de la bercer, lui murmurant une chanson dont elle avait oublié les paroles à l'oreille.

Puis, lorsqu'elle eut la sensation que la Witch n'avait plus besoin de toute son attention, Elena leva les yeux.

Elle pouvait discerner à l'horizon des maisons. Des maisons bourgeoises. Comme celles d'un quartier pavillonnaire typiquement américain. Une route serpentait entre les champs pour les rejoindre.

Mais devant, il y avait quelque chose.

Coupant la route, et entourant le quartier, des barbelés. Des barbelés sertis de piques. Des sortes de tentes étaient disposées autour, et Elena distinguait des mitrailleuses qui en sortaient, pointées vers les maisons.

Elle murmura à la Witch :

- Alors c'est là que tu voulais m'emmener...

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se redresser et de regarder avec elle la séparation entre deux mondes.

Ainsi, la voici.

Stanhood.

L'infectée lui fit faire un détour. Un assez grand détour, en soi, puisqu'il fallut une demi-heure pour atteindre l'endroit que la Witch voulait atteindre. Elena, elle, si elle faisait confiance à la deuxième moitié d'elle-même, craignait les infectés qui allaient les attendre par milliers à l'intérieur.

S'ils étaient tels que décrits par les médias, elle allait vite finir en pâté pour zombie...

A la lueur de l'orage déclinant, qui faisait anxieusement sursauter l'infectée, des ombres se découpèrent.

Les grilles d'un parc.

Elena susurra, une fois devant :

- Une fois de plus, les humains ont oublié un détail. L'une des seules entrées de la ville non surveillées, j'imagine.

La Witch empoigna fermement un barreau et se hissa à la force des bras. Aussitôt, le deuxième bras vola et saisit le même barreau un peu plus haut. Enfin, sa main s'agrippa à l'ornement doré qui agrémentait les grilles, et elle parvint à atteindre le haut avant de retomber de l'autre côté sans le moindre effort, féline.

Elena déglutit et agrippa elle aussi le barreau vertical, s'y hissant à la force des bras et des jambes. Quand elle tenta de se saisir de l'ornement, elle s'érafla la main, ouvrant une petite plaie sur sa paume.

Elle serra les dents, ne dit rien et termina de monter, avant de se laisser retomber de l'autre côté, encaissant le choc avec difficulté.

La Witch l'observait, alerte. Ses yeux rouges se mirent à briller, signe qu'elle était dérangée par quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, et, noyant son regard dans celui de l'humaine, pénétra dans l'Entremonde, et transmit à Elena une idée d'inquiétude, de proximité, de danger, et surtout, le fait qu'elle devait impérativement rester près d'elle.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête une fois sortie de la dimension, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était enregistré.

Elle se releva péniblement et se rapprocha de l'infectée, légèrement tremblante.

Elle se doutait bien que tous les zombies du coin n'allaient pas être aussi tendres que sa protectrice avec elle. Elle se remémora la scène de carnage dans sa grange. Il y avait une infectée face à cinq humains. Elle seule avait réussi à les mettre en déroute, et à en tuer la plupart.

Sauf que là, elle était seule, face à une ville entière remplie de mutants assoiffés de sang comme elle s'en doutait. Et entre elle et eux, il n'y avait que la Witch.

Mais si elle estimait qu'elles pouvaient s'en sortir, c'était qu'elles allaient s'en sortir.

...N'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement.

Elena sursauta, la Witch se hérissa.

L'humaine inquiète glissa à l'oreille de l'infectée :

- Ils... Ils ne sont pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Même s'il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas compris, elle lui intima le silence d'un mouvement de main, et se baissa, à mi-chemin entre être debout et accroupi.

Et elle grogna à son tour.

Un grognement sauvage, réellement effrayant.

Elena respira profondément afin de ne pas paniquer, opération quasi-impossible.

Aussitôt, un glapissement effrayé jaillit d'un des toits d'un des petits immeubles de plus en plus nombreux, au vu de leur proximité avec le centre-ville de plus en plus proche, et une ombre s'en enfuit en sautant.

Une coulée de sueur glacée parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille.

Elles devaient réellement être sur le point d'entrer dans la gueule du loup. Ou du zombie, en l'occurrence...

La Witch se redressa et se remit à marcher d'un seul coup, pressant le pas, s'agrippant à la main d'Elena, la forçant à suivre.

En vérité, elle était déjà venue ici à plusieurs reprises, afin de rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui avait heureusement déménagé depuis. Elle savait que le quartier était sale, et craignos.

Et que désormais, ça devait être encore pire.

Plus qu'un tournant, et elles étaient dans la rue principale...

Elena était tellement anxieuse que son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal, et elle respira encore une fois avant de tourner, et de découvrir avec horreur ce qu'était devenue la rue principale...

Des infectés.

Combien y en avait-il ? Elena aurait dit une bonne centaine, mais rien n'était moins sûr, étant certaine de ne pas tous les voir.

Tous difformes, laids à souhait, pourris, avec leur démarche incertaine, leurs regards vides et avides, le sang qui coulait de leurs bouches ouvertes dans un soudain désir de chair humaine en voyant qui était apparue à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elena sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son sang se glacer. Elle avait la sensation d'être paralysée, de ne plus pouvoir bouger tant l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait était présente.

Maintenant, la Witch était devant elle, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps.

Autour d'elles, ils étaient une centaine à s'attrouper, à la dévisager, à baver devant le sang qui perlait encore de la plaie qu'elle avait à la main. La pluie dégoulinait sur leurs visages mutilés, et un réverbère résistant éclairait faiblement la rue en clignotant.

Elena voyait tous ces visages, et était paralysée, écartelée entre une profonde répulsion, une peur sans nom, une envie de fuir et surtout elle...

Elle avait presque envie de... Pleurer...

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha un peu près, bossu, éclatant d'un rire dément sans la moindre joie, avec ses mains immenses et griffues, son visage hilare éclaboussé de sang, se léchant les dents, affreusement pointues, avec des petits bouts de chair coincées entre elles, en découvrant le sang chaud qui bouillonnait dans les veines de l'humaine.

La Witch ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Se repliant sur elle-même, elle se mit à hurler, un cri sauvage, un cri de folle.

Terrifiés, les infectés s'écartèrent, sans pour autant lâcher Elena des yeux, et le petit bossu s'enfuit en glapissant sans demander son reste.

L'infectée précédait l'humaine, la conduisant vers la cour d'un immeuble à l'abandon, couvert de tags.

Elena osa jeter un regard sur le sol.

Quelle mauvaise idée...

Des cadavres de zombies jonchaient les moindres recoins, tués sans doute par des survivants de l'épidémie. La plupart étaient sur le point de se putréfier, avec leurs grands yeux vides ouverts vers le ciel, sans chasser l'eau qui tombait sur les visages, tombant comme des cascades des toits des maisons. Certains avaient le ventre ouvert, on pouvait voir des morceaux de cerveau joncher les épaules d'un autre.

La plupart étaient démembrés, et ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un petit tas de chair sanguinolent à l'abandon, en proie aux mouches qui semblaient elles seules profiter de la situation.

Elena porta violemment sa main à sa bouche afin de repousser la nausée qui s'emparait d'elle. De par ce geste, quelques gouttelettes de sang tombèrent de sa paume jusqu'au sol.

A cet instant, cinq ou six infectés, hommes et femmes, se jetèrent sur le sol, là où elles avaient atterries et se mirent à se battre en poussant des hurlements inhumains pour lécher l'endroit où elles étaient tombées.

La jeune fille sentit une profonde culpabilité lui enserrer les entrailles. Certes, ce n'était pas la responsable de tout ça, mais... Comment... Des humains ! Ils étaient humains avant ! Comment avaient-ils pu finir comme ça ?

C'était injuste, injuste et affreux, ignoble, dégueulasse...

Elle n'avait pas de mots à placer sur l'horreur qu'elle découvrait, peu importe où son regard se posait.

Entrainée par la Witch, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir dans un coin sombre, un infecté.

Il était grand, et couvert de sang.

Ses deux mains étaient posées sur un mur en briques, tagué, défiguré par les balles qui l'avaient percuté, comme un mur d'exécution.

Il mit la tête en arrière, et la cogna violemment contre ce mur.

Elena sentit ses poumons se contracter. Comment pouvait-il... Mais qu'il arrête !

Il se retapa la tête, encore plus violemment, s'ouvrant une nouvelle plaie sur le crâne.

Elle se sentit mal, tremblant de plus en plus, apercevant du coin de l'œil que les infectés avaient cessé de se battre, qu'un avait eu un bras arraché pendant la dispute, que deux autres avaient laissé tomber, qu'un était mort et que la gagnante léchait le sol sale en quête de la moindre gouttelette de sang qui lui aurait échappé.

L'autre infecté se prépara de nouveau à se frapper la tête.

Elena voulait lui hurler d'arrêter, lui hurler quelque chose, n'importe quoi... L'air resta bloqué sans ses poumons.

Il se frappa la tête une ultime fois.

Un bruit écœurant se fit entendre, et la plaie énorme qui venait de s'ouvrir laissait jaillir un flot écarlate sur le mur. Il tomba comme un arbre qu'on coupe.

Et s'effondra sur le sol, au milieu des ordures, lui aussi pleuré par le ciel.

Elena se sentit défaillir. Elle se vit tomber, lacérée par tous ces errants, ces âmes perdues qui hantent les enfers...

La Witch la rattrapa, jetant sur tous les infectés qui se pressaient, avides, un hurlement préventif à son attaque si jamais l'un d'eux tentait quoi que ce soit.

L'humaine se redressa et suivit la Witch qui l'entrainait vers une porte aux carreaux brisés.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. C'était juste affreux.

L'ultime craquement avant la mort de l'infecté se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs ressortaient, ceux des cadavres en putréfaction étaient les pires...

Elle gravissait désormais des escaliers minuscules et mal tenus, tagués, eux aussi. Alerte, elle tentait de discerner dans l'ombre les éventuels assaillants qui auraient pu tenter de la tuer.

Mais rien, étonnement. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter la Witch, mais elle se força à rester calme.

Elle l'entraîna au dernier étage face à une porte blindée. Les clés trainaient par terre.

La Witch plongea dans l'Entremonde et lui intima d'ouvrir la porte.

Elena les ramassa et les introduisit dans la serrure, tournant une fois, deux fois, trois fois la clé... Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre.

La Witch rentra avec elle, et Elena la referma, à clé bien sûr, fermant tous les verrous qu'elle put trouver.

Elle respira, tentant de se calmer, de calmer cette envie de pleurer et de vomir. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis de l'entrée.

Etonnement, l'appartement était très bien conservé, et n'avait nullement été attaqué, d'après ce qu'elle voyait.

La Witch s'agenouilla en face d'elle, et lui fit comprendre par l'Entremonde qu'elle avait besoin de manger, et qu'elle allait chasser.

Elena se sentit prise d'une profonde terreur.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'en va pas tout de suite ! Supplia-t-elle. Pas maintenant !

La Witch la prit dans ses bras brièvement mais se releva vite et emprunta le couloir qui la menait vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers elle, et Elena sentit qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui ouvre.

- Tu ne sais pas ouvrir ? Murmura-t-elle.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune fille se leva et marcha vers la porte d'une démarche traînante, haïssant par-dessus tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Mais elle devait se calmer, elle avait seize ans, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule...

Elle tentait de se convaincre, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait tort.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Par l'entrebâillement, la Witch sortit avant même qu'elle ne l'ait ouvert totalement, lui jeta un dernier regard et dévala les escaliers.

Elena ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

Puis elle recula et s'assit sur le sol.

Terrifiée.

Jamais elle n'avait eu peur d'être seule par le passé, oui. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vulnérable.

De plus, elle était affreusement inquiète pour la deuxième moitié d'elle l'infectée qui venait de se jeter tête la première en enfer.

Tremblante, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et ferma les yeux, pour se calmer, absolument, à n'importe quel prix, se calmer...

Un rire dans la pièce. Un rire qui se termina en une légère toux.

Elena se redressa comme un ressort.

- Une Witch et une humaine qui s'allient... Putain, c'est pas courant ça...

La voix était grave et légèrement rocailleuse, celle d'un homme, sûrement, et se remit à toussoter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Elena, sur le qui-vive.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme alluma la lampe de chevet à côté de lui en même temps qu'un briquet.

Elena resta sans voix.

...Un... Un infecté !


	4. Troisième Lune Chrysalide

**- Troisième Lune – Chrysalide -**

L'infecté était grand, avoisinant sans doute les un mètre quatre-vingt. En revanche, il était maigre, et même sa veste verte et son tee-shirt blanc ample ne parvenaient à le dissimuler. Une asperge, ou tout du moins, une asperge difforme.

Sa peau tirait sur un vert foncé maladif, et son visage était tiré, ses joues creuses et ses lèvres tombantes. Son unique œil visible était jaune, jaune brillant, tendant vers le blanc, et souligné d'impressionnantes cernes violet foncé. Les lèvres qui enserraient une cigarette pas encore allumée étaient parcourues d'un infime sourire narquois. A vrai dire, toute la partie droite de son visage était dévorée par des protubérances énormes qui cachaient son deuxième œil et contrastait avec la maigreur de la face gauche.

Enfin, ses cheveux bruns dans le plus total désordre venaient clôturer le portrait de l'infecté qu'Elena avait devant les yeux.

En portant le briquet à la cigarette qu'il tenait, la jeune fille découvrit que ses mains tordues et verdâtres étaient elles aussi couvertes de pustules. Le zombie eut un léger rire, vite étouffé par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Je suis hideux, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, toujours avec son sourire narquois.

- Vous... Vous parlez ? Balbutia l'humaine.

- Etonnement oui. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu quand même, protesta Elena. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe qui je suis. Un infecté vite oublié dans la masse. De toute façon, l'identité perd son sens en enfer...

- Vous ne m'attaquez pas ?

- A quoi bon ? Tu ne m'attaques pas non plus, que je sache. D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu foutais avec une Witch. Les infectés n'osent pas les approcher, normalement...

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? S'inquiéta l'humaine.

L'infecté la regarda droit dans les yeux, retira la cigarette de sa bouche et demanda :

- De quelle planète tu viens, toi ?

- Je... Je suis dans Stanhood depuis seulement une demi-heure. Je peux pas tout savoir en une demi-heure.

Le zombie ne dit rien mais regarda le plafond, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et souffla de la fumée verte dont l'odeur prit Elena aux tripes.

- Une humaine qui arrive d'on ne sait où avec une Witch, même pas armée, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

L'humaine en question tentait de chasser la fumée avec son bras et toussait à en cracher ses poumons.

L'infecté sourit, moqueur, et déclara :

- Je sais que je suis censé m'excuser et éteindre ma clope, mais...

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre barricadée, perdant son sourire.

- ...Depuis un certain temps, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de m'excuser...

Elena le regarda, une fois sa quinte de toux passée et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à la fin ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il sans la regarder. Je n'étais pas au cœur de l'action, quand le cataclysme a commencé à s'abattre. C'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai gardé l'usage de la parole et de ma conscience, qui sait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait déclenché, dans ce cas ?

Il laissa planer quelques instants.

- Selon moi, c'est leur viande miracle. Oh, ça, c'est vrai, jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Par contre, je vais haïr ce goût parfait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps.

- C'est quoi ce défaitisme ? Tu veux pas essayer de survivre, toi aussi ? Cracha Elena, abandonnant le vouvoiement, et qui ne rêvait que d'un peu de positif.

Il la regarda de nouveau et éclata de rire, terminé par une quinte de toux des plus violentes.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Ne me dis pas que t'étais sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit l'humaine. Moi, je compte bien tenter de survivre, j'espère même réussir !

- Tu sais quoi ?

Silence.

- Stanhood, c'est devenue une ville punk. No future. Et encore moins pour nous autres, les infectés, les zombies, les fils de pute comme vous aimez nous appeler, que pour vous, qui avez des armes, la parole, et une conscience encore active.

- Tu n'as pas la parole et la conscience encore active, toi ?

- Va expliquer ça à un type qui a une tronçonneuse à la main.

Nouveau silence. Un hurlement venant de l'extérieur le brisa.

- Tu sais que tu es le premier humain à tenter ne serait-ce que communiquer avec moi ?

- Non. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, en fait, lâcha Elena, froide. Tu as dû tuer beaucoup d'humains ?

- Onze.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur son tee-shirt, avec du sang séché qui semblait avec coulé dessus. Elle respira profondément, malgré l'odeur nauséabonde qui y planait.

- Je te répugne, hein ?

Silence.

- N...Non.

Une moue surprise se dessina sur le visage de l'homme mutant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu me répugnerais. Tu n'as fait que tenter de te protéger. Je sais ce que c'est, ce genre de situation. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai tué un homme.

La surprise mit un temps avant de disparaître du visage verdâtre.

- Tu m'intrigues vraiment, tu sais... Murmura-t-il.

Elena ne répondit pas avant un petit moment, fixant le plancher. Puis elle se redressa et se releva, avant de regarder l'infecté droit dans l'œil.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'homme ne dit rien, tournant juste après un temps son visage vers le mur.

Puis, enfin, il murmura. Un murmure douloureux, qui avait du mal à sortir.

- Je... Je ne sais plus.

Elena sentit une once de pitié lui parcourir l'âme. Mais elle se reprit, sentant qu'il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Comment puis-je t'appeler, alors ?

Il se retourna vers elle, rasséréné, et lança :

- Les tiens appellent les gars qui ont muté comme moi les smokers. Tu peux m'appeler Smoker, si tu veux.

- On comprend pourquoi, commenta Elena en fixant la cigarette du ledit Smoker.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, aspirant juste une bouffée de cette fumée verte. Ce fut Elena qui reprit la première :

- Je m'appelle Elena.

Il ne broncha pas.

Elle ne se découragea pas et reprit :

- Comment est-ce que tu es rentré là-dedans ? Je veux dire... Fit-elle, soudain gênée par son regard noir qui se retournait brusquement vers elle.

- Tu veux dire que d'habitude, ces cons de zombies n'arrivent même pas à ouvrir une porte avec leur poignée, alors, comment est-ce que ça se fait que je sois entré tout seul dans cet appartement blindé en refermant la porte derrière moi ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas perdu ma conscience, sinon, je t'aurais déjà attaqué et mis en pièces...

Son regard glissa jusqu'à sa main éraflée.

-...Même si la tentation est grande.

Elena sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite quelques instants. Elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable, ainsi désarmée, et sans la Witch pour veiller sur elle. Mais malgré tout, le Smoker referma ses lèvres qu'il avait très légèrement ouvertes, et reporta son attention sur le mur.

- Mais les autres infectés ont-ils vraiment perdu leur humanité ?

- Tu veux aller leur demander ?

Elena soupira, se retourna et s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait là.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu perdre leur humanité, comme ça ? Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu... Comment peuvent-ils se battre pour deux gouttes de sang tombées sur le sol, ou laisser d'anciens amis ou collègues pourrir sous la pluie, ou se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à... Jusqu'à en mourir...

Elle avait terminé en un soupir. Les émotions éprouvées cette nuit-là étaient trop intenses, trop violentes, et Elena sentait que bientôt, elle n'allait plus réussir à se retenir et qu'elle allait pleurer, pleurer, pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré par le passé. Malgré tout, elle tentait de lutter contre les torrents de larmes dans lesquels elle menaçait de se noyer.

- Je sais pourquoi.

Elena ne se retourna même pas vers le Smoker.

- Pendant la transformation, tous les repères ont disparu. La douleur, la peur, l'effroi en découvrant ce qu'on est devenu... Un joyeux mélange, assez dur à avaler sans réaction. Si une personne effrayée avait voulu m'attaquer, je l'aurais tué sans me poser de questions. Voir des humains t'attaquer pendant cette période de faiblesse mentale, voilà de quoi perturber entièrement ses valeurs, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elena sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle était en train de perdre le combat, mais continuait néanmoins de lutter.

- J'ai juste eu de la chance de ne pas être en contact avec des humains ou des infectés pendant quelques heures. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer et d'analyser au calme la situation. Je pense que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé l'usage de la parole, et de ma conscience. Juste le temps de retrouver mes repères. Les autres n'ont... N'ont pas dû les retrouver, et se sont laissés guider par leurs instincts les plus primaires, les deux seuls sentiments liés à la survie la peur et la faim.

Une deuxième larme coulait sur la joue d'Elena. Le Smoker se tut et laissa retomber les cendres de son mégot sur le tapis.

A cet instant, un coup fut frappé sur la porte. D'un seul geste, Elena et le Smoker se raidirent. La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers la porte, et jeta un regard vers l'infecté. Tous deux craignaient pour leurs vies, mais ne craignaient pas la même chose juste le peuple de l'autre.

Car Elena sentait qu'il ne l'aurait pas protégée contre d'éventuels zombies.

Et le Smoker était loin de se douter que l'humaine aurait tué de nouveau.

Il laissa juste tomber hors de sa bouche quelque chose qui aurait pu autant s'apparenter à une langue qu'à un intestin, quelque chose de brun, de gluant et couvert des mêmes pustules qui recouvraient ses mains osseuses. Il laissa échapper une dizaine de centimètre de cette chose d'entre ses lèvres et laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur le plancher.

Elena se rapprocha de la porte, sur laquelle un nouveau coup avait été frappé, et commença à la déverrouiller.

- Tu es complètement folle ? Cracha le Smoker.

- Les coups sont trop doux pour un humain ou un infecté normal. T'inquiète pas, si jamais c'est pas qui je pense, c'est moi qui prends.

L'infecté secoua la tête en soupirant, songeant sans doute que tous ces humains étaient des fous furieux.

Elena entrebâilla la porte, retenant son souffle, craignant sérieusement pour sa vie, se demandant si c'était vraiment sur...

Ce fut bien sur la Witch que la porte s'ouvrit.

Un filet de sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres, mais le regard qu'elle porta sur Elena semblait rassuré et se voulait sans doute rassurant. Puis ses yeux passèrent de l'autre moitié d'elle-même au Smoker.

Aussitôt, elle se replia sur elle-même en grognant comme l'aurait fait un chat effarouché, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de plus en plus fort.

L'homme recula doucement, mais sortit l'appendice de sa bouche, dont la longueur atteignait facilement quarante centimètres actuellement. Elena pouvait lire un effroi certain dans son regard.

Elle enserra alors la Witch dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est un ami, il ne t'attaquera pas, ni moi, ne t'inquiète pas, calme-toi...

Sans même avoir besoin de passer par l'Entremonde, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait réussi à calmer l'infectée. Elle la lâcha alors pendant que la Witch effectuait quelques pas prudents vers le Smoker, qui reculait encore, jusqu'à se plaquer dans un angle de la pièce, et à lancer sur la femme un regard méfiant.

A cet instant, Elena sentit une présence derrière elle. Comment, elle ne le sut jamais, mais jamais elle n'en avait été si persuadée.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle entendit un hurlement terrifiant, et vit quelque chose lui tomber dessus à une vitesse juste impressionnante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier.

Elle fut plaquée sur le sol, à mi-chemin entre la cage d'escalier et l'appartement. Le choc fut dur à encaisser, et elle vit flou pendant une seconde ou deux. Elle sentait juste vingt griffes se planter dans ses deux épaules, puis un corps à califourchon sur elle, avant que les griffes de retirent et se plantent dans son abdomen.

Elena cria, puis se débattit alors que les griffes creusaient un profond sillon à la naissance de sa poitrine, faisant gicler son sang sur son propre visage.

La douleur lui coupa le souffle, mais elle se débattit avec violence, avec une force qu'elle n'aurait pas osé imaginer, pendant que son agresseur grognait avec hargne et avidité, en la griffant une seconde fois.

Au final, au prix d'un effort monumental, elle le fit tomber sur le côté et se mit à genoux, se tenant l'abdomen qui saignait à grosses gouttes. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, l'infecté, car s'en était forcément un, la plaqua de nouveau au sol, l'étourdissant de nouveau.

Elena entendit un hurlement aigu et vit dans un univers flou deux taches rouges se jeter vers la silhouette sombre qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle vit aussi quelque chose de long qui se projeta à une vitesse folle vers son assaillant et qui s'enroula autour de son buste.

L'infecté se cabra et se débattit en jappant, mais il fut trainé dans l'appartement, ramené doucement et surement à portée des griffes du Smoker.

La Witch prit Elena et la remit sur pied. La jeune fille se tenait l'abdomen, mais dans l'adrénaline, se releva en trébuchant et se précipita dans l'appartement où elle cria au Smoker :

- Attends !

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard surpris, et la Witch à ses côtés la regarda avec incompréhension. Elena baissa la main ensanglantée qu'elle avait brandie, et détailla le prisonnier.

Il grognait et tentait de se débattre, mais l'étreinte de la « langue » du Smoker était trop forte et il s'épuisait sans résultat. Il était vêtu d'un sweat bleu foncé, orné de nombreuses traces de sang, et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, qui lui permettait sans nul doute de se fondre dans l'ombre.

Son visage était presque entièrement recouvert d'une capuche qui dissimulait ses yeux et la plus grande partie de son nez. Son menton était fin, mais recouvert de sang, et les dents que ses lèvres laissaient voir étaient affreusement pointues. Sur sa joue gauche, Elena nota trois griffures. Il respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

L'humaine lui parla :

- Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Pour toute réponse, il grogna.

La jeune fille soupira, et plongea son regard dans celui de la Witch, l'entraînant de ce fait au sein de l'Entremonde.

Elle pouvait sentir désormais non seulement elle et l'infectée, mais aussi le Smoker, un peu plus loin, et surtout son agresseur. La femme l'interrogea, et Elena entraîna l'esprit jumeau au sien dans celui de l'infecté, mais elles ne purent aller loin. Un verrou bloquait son issue même.

D'un accord tacite, les deux moitiés forcèrent.

Forcèrent.

Forcèrent.

L'encapuchonné se cabra et tenta de se libérer, mais le Smoker, impassible, continuait de le tenir prisonnier, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans vraiment chercher, il faut le dire.

Quelque chose commença à céder.

L'infecté cessa de se débattre.

Au prix d'un dernier effort, les deux jeunes femmes brisèrent ce verrou.

L'infecté inspira brutalement, alors qu'humaine et Witch regagnaient la réalité.

- Libère-le, glissa Elena au Smoker.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il obtempéra. Après tout, c'était leur problème, et puis, elle avait une Witch dans son camp...

L'infecté resta là, sans bouger ni réagir. Il se contenta uniquement, au bout d'un moment, à lever ses mains devant lui.

Mains qui tremblaient.

Mains couvertes de sang.

Sa respiration sembla s'accélérer. Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers une direction quelconque, sans même quitter des yeux ses mains transfigurées...

...Puis il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

Ce ne fut pas long.

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Sept étages de hauteur. Des barreaux faciles à briser. Il allait pouvoir... Pouvoir en finir...

Il se leva, mécaniquement, et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre... La libération...

... Quelques pas en passant par là, et c'était fini...

L'enfer ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire que ça...

Il pressa sa marche, la respiration haletante, sifflante, mais Elena partit à sa suite.

Ses deux bras s'entourèrent autour de ses épaules, et elle l'immobilisa aussi facilement qu'elle aurait immobilisé un pantin, tant sa résistance était devenue faible.

Elle glissa à son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini, personne ne t'en veux, mais ne fait pas ça, tu ne mérites pas de finir comme ça. Aucun de vous ne mérite de finir comme ça.

Il reprit ses esprits, et se sentit fondre, se sentit mourir sans même avoir à sauter. Tous ces visages mutilés par ses soins, ces festins de chair humaine, ces infectés errants sans but, ces silhouettes torturées appuyées contre les murs dans un désespoir qu'ils ne comprenaient pas...

Il gémit si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Il se laisser retomber au sol. Elena ne le lâcha pas.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis là, et je me fous du reste du monde. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger toi, et pour protéger tous les autres. Ce n'est pas toi qui mérite la mort, alors calme-toi, je suis là pour vous... Pour toi.

Le murmure était un repère. Son dernier repère. Il avait la sensation de se transformer de nouveau, de la ressentir encore, cette angoisse de tout perdre, sans pouvoir se souvenir de ce que l'on perd, la sensation d'être un nouveau né dans un monde de chair et de sang...

Le murmure.

Sa bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas mourir ou devenir fou.

Son dernier repère.

Le murmure.

Il s'y accrochait comme jamais il n'aurait pensé s'accrocher à quelque chose, et il le chérissait, oh, comme il le chérissait, ce murmure...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu es innocent. Calme-toi. Je te protègerais...

Il mit ses mains sur son visage et se laissa submerger par ce désespoir, se forçant à se sentir bercé par ce murmure, ce dernier espoir qu'il ressentait.

Elena renforçait son étreinte, grimaçant à peine sous ses plaies ouvertes qui répandaient du sang sur le sweat du jeune infecté, et continua à murmurer, comme si elle avait chanté, comme si elle était une mère qui berce son enfant, encore...

La Witch la contemplait avec un mélange d'étonnement et presque de jalousie. Le Smoker, tant qu'à lui, semblait osciller entre l'admiration et, pour une raison inconnue, le dégoût.

L'infecté tremblait, la bouche entrouverte, malgré le murmure qui baissait graduellement d'intensité.

Elena restait juste contre lui, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, tentant de le calmer par tous les moyens. Lui ne disait rien, se contentant de griffer le sol dans une transe sans doute monstrueuse, réminiscences de ses propres meurtres.

L'humaine avança encore sa tête sur son épaule, tentant d'oublier sa pâleur alarmante, et son corps entier qui criait grâce. Elle lui sussura à l'oreille :

- Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Silence.

Puis une voix brisée et rauque répondit, dans un souffle imperceptible :

- ...Oui.

Elena poursuivit, sentant que les minutes lui étaient comptées avant qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle tombe évanouie.

- Alors aie confiance en moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. S'il y a un fautif, ce n'est pas toi. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te trahirais pas. Fais-moi confiance et reste parmi nous, la mort ne doit pas injustement te prendre aujourd'hui.

Le jeune infecté baissa la tête, et répondit :

- Je... Je veux te croire.

Elena sourit et laissa tomber ses bras. La tête lui tournait, la douleur, la fin, le froid, la fatigue...

Le plafond de l'appartement tournait...

Un trou noir qui l'engloutissait... Si profond... Si noir... Si confortable...

Sa tête heurta violemment le plancher, livide comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. La Witch se précipita vers elle, mourant d'inquiétude, puis la pris dans ses bras, doucement.

L'infecté lui jeta un regard, mais celui que la femme lui rendit était noir et chargé de menaces. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien, et s'éloigna dans les tréfonds de l'appartement, sans doute à la recherche d'un endroit où poser la deuxième moitié d'elle-même.

Silence dans la pièce.

Le sweat de l'infecté laissait ostensiblement couler le sang qu'Elena avait laissé derrière elle.

Goutte par goutte, il s'écrasait sur le sol.

...

Plic.

...

Plic.

Le climat était lourd, mais l'orage était passé.

Et deux infectés restaient seuls face à leurs reflets.

- Tu es Hunter, c'est ça ?

Silence.

Le Smoker se préparait une nouvelle cigarette. Il jeta un regard à ce Hunter, perdu en lui-même, toujours au centre de la pièce.

Les gouttes tombaient sur le sol.

Encore.

Régulièrement, avec la même cadence, le même bruit se répétait, à en devenir fou, à en vouloir à ce silence hideux, à vouloir le briser...

...Sans le pouvoir, ni même oser le pouvoir...

...

Plic.

...

Plic.

- Ne l'écoute pas, lança le Smoker, nullement perturbé par la chute du sang. N'espère pas survivre. Par expérience, je peux te dire que c'est foutu d'avance. Elle a menti.

Le Hunter se retourna, presque avec violence.

- Tais-toi !

...

Plic.

...

Plic.

Il regarda le plancher tâché, puis déclara :

- Je... Je veux la croire. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça... Maintenant.

Le Smoker haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, tu sais que j'ai raison.

L'infecté secoua la tête.

- Mais toi, je n'ai pas envie de te croire. Tais-toi. Laisse-moi...

...

Plic.

...

Plic.

Le Smoker inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et ferma l'œil. Il était intérieurement furieux contre Elena. Elle ignorait que ce qu'elle avait dit au Hunter allait juste guider sa vie, car elle n'avait jamais subi la transformation... Cette stupide promesse... « Protéger »...

Il grommela.

Arrogante, menteuse humaine... Protéger des infectés ? Mais qu'elle se taise ! Qu'elle ferme sa gueule ! Si elle ne pouvait pas les aider, qu'elle évite au moins de leur donner de faux espoirs ! Ce passage où on est prêt à avaler n'importe quoi, recréé à l'instant même... Et à s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus qu'un cadavre pourri et qu'on se décide enfin à mourir sans réussir à pleurer car le souffle nous manque, car on sait qu'on a cru en un mensonge qui a guidé notre existence, et qu'on est mort comme un chien parce qu'on a cru en ce mensonge... On se décide enfin à tout lâcher parce qu'on a plus rien à perdre, et qu'on souffre comme jamais on avait souffert par le passé parce que le mensonge, cette drogue infâme et perverse, nous faisait oublier qu'on avait mal en y croyant...

Le Smoker souffla sa fumée, et regarda de nouveau le Hunter, avec son impassibilité de toujours.

Ce dernier se levait, doucement, presque gracieusement. Il fit quelques pas vers le Smoker, et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as sauvé de moi-même. Alors ce n'est pas toi que je croirais.

Et il s'éloigna, partant lui aussi dans l'appartement sombre.

Dehors, des hurlements. Des cris d'infectés, des cris d'humains, une mitrailleuse... Un humain se mit à agoniser en glapissant, tandis que ses amis hurlaient son nom...

Le Smoker eut un petit rire.

Elena ouvrit les yeux. Le premier sentiment qu'elle éprouva fut une faim dévorante. Puis vint la douleur.

Elle serra les dents et gémit, plaquant sa main sur son abdomen. Puis elle vit deux yeux rouges au dessus d'elle, et des cheveux gris qui retombaient comme une cascade sur son visage.

Précipitée malgré elle dans l'Entremonde, elle perçut quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un cri dans la réalité. Mais la précision de la sensation qui déferla sur son esprit fut telle que la discussion mentale aurait pu être traduite comme ceci :

- ELENA !

Eberluée, cette dernière répondit :

- Tu... D'où te vient cette précision ?

- J'y ai travaillée seule pendant que tu étais évanouie. Tu vas bien ?

La vague d'inquiétude fit sourire Elena même dans la réalité.

- Ca peut aller... Et toi ? Et les autres ?

- Je me fous des autres.

Elena fut à la fois touchée et gênée.

- Euh... Je... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- L'un a tenté de te tuer et l'autre te traite de menteuse. Et ce n'est pas à eux que je suis liée.

- Le Smoker me traite de menteuse ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Une vague de douleur fit grimacer l'humaine, mais, refusant de quitter l'Entremonde, la Witch lui envoya une vague apaisante, qui eut l'effet de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Comme un antidouleur ou... Une drogue. Mais sans les effets secondaires.

... Quoi que...

Sentant que la douleur parvenait quand même à percer ce matelas de confort trop fin et faible, Elena en redemanda, et la Witch obtempéra.

L'humaine quitta doucement l'Entremonde, et une fois revenue dans la réalité, sourit à la Witch. Si elle était toujours aussi pâle, elle semblait au moins plus reposée, avec ses longs cheveux noirs étalés autour de sa tête comme un coussin de satin. Allongée sur un lit très bas, avec des draps blancs, presque aussi blancs que son visage actuel. Certains des draps étaient tachés.

...Rouge.

Elena soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller formé par sa chevelure compacte. Sa tête lui tournait encore, mais elle était beaucoup plus faible que la veille, car l'adrénaline avait disparu.

Par une fente dans le volet, elle vit qu'il faisait jour, mais que le soleil ravageur des jours précédents s'en était allé, laissant sans doute place à une grisaille maussade et humide. Puis, elle détailla la chambre petite, si ce n'est minuscule, recouverte d'une peinture orangée chaleureuse. Le sol était constitué, lui, d'un carrelage blanc, et il n'y avait qu'une armoire et que le lit sur lequel elle était étendue en guise de meuble. La porte était ouverte.

L'infectée au dessus d'elle serrait des draps déchirés autour de son abdomen pour contenir le saignement, jusqu'à lui en couper temporairement le souffle. Elena jeta un regard vers le mur, à la recherche d'une respiration normale.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit une silhouette se découper, et lancer :

- Hé !

La Witch se retourna, méfiante.

- Un groupe d'humains est en train de se battre dans la cours d'en bas. On a peur qu'ils montent, on fait quoi ?

Puis il se tut, et reprit, rageur :

- C'est vrai que tu ne vas pas me répondre...

- Je suis réveillée. Un groupe d'humains, tu dis ?

Le Hunter, car c'était lui, se retourna en sa direction. Il semblait beaucoup moins chamboulé que la veille, plus vif. Et sa voix avait repris un timbre presque humain. Un peu rauque sans plus...

- Tu... Tu vas bien ?

- C'est pas la question actuellement. Combien sont-ils ? Lança-t-elle en se redressant, contrairement aux intentions de la Witch qui comptait bien qu'elle se repose encore. Tu pense qu'il y a une chance que les infectés d'en bas les stoppent ?

Elle grimaça en sentant ses nouvelles cicatrices tendues sous l'effort. Cicatrices qu'elle garderait sans doute toute sa vie...

Le Hunter reprit :

- Heu... Ils sont une dizaine, mais les infectés morflent. Tu veux venir voir ?

- Oui.

Elle se tourna en direction de la Witch.

- Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

Elle lui lança un de ses regards qui exprimaient clairement le désaccord.

- ... S'il-te-plaît, acheva Elena.

Après avoir laissé flotter, la Witch lui tendit sa main, noire, avec ses doigts aussi longs que pointus. Elena s'y agrippa et se redressa tant bien que mal, sous le regard dissimulé sous la capuche du Hunter.

- Viens-voir à la fenêtre, invita-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir bien tenu de l'appartement.

Elena, chancelante, se tenant à l'infectée pour ne pas tomber, le suivit comme elle le pouvait.

Elle retourna dans le salon, et elle frissonna en découvrant la tache de sang, là où elle avait fait rejaillir la conscience du Hunter.

Sur le mur en face, accoudé, le Smoker. Il la regarda à peine quand elle arriva, fumant son éternelle cigarette. Elena eut la sensation que même si l'immeuble devait s'effondrer, il ne bougerait même pas et conserverait son air renfrogné et asocial par excellence.

Il ne dit rien quand le Hunter désigna la fenêtre sertie de barreaux.

Elena s'avança doucement vers l'ouverture, posa ses mains sur les barreaux, mais avant de laisser son regard plonger dans la cour, elle sentit un regard lui bruler le dos, et elle se retourna brusquement.

Elle vit le Smoker la regarder avec dégout. Presque haine.

Elle resta interdite, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait causer autant de rejet, mais...

- Oh les enflures, siffla le Hunter à côté d'elle.

Cette simple phrase suffit à attiser la curiosité d'Elena, et elle prit le dessus par rapport à son envie de savoir quelle mouche avait piqué le Smoker.

Elle laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, avant de les écarquiller d'horreur.

Un humain se tenait debout sur les murets, et venait de jeter quelque chose qui... Explosa. Cocktail Molotov, sans doute...

Là, les quelques trente infectés qui tentaient d'attaquer d'autres survivants qui les tenaient encerclés et tiraient inlassablement sur leurs corps, leurs visages, les faisant exploser, défigurant ce qui n'était pas encore défiguré...

Tirant encore sur leur cadavre.

L'un d'eux, en feu, hurla, fonça dans un autre qui s'effondra sur le sol, achevé d'un coup de hache qui lui trancha la tête.

Une survivante hurla, et fut jetée par terre par un zombie enragé qui lui saisit la tête entre ses deux mains et se mit à la cogner contre le sol. Elle cracha un long filet de sang qui resta accroché à ses lèvres et se remit à hurler, juste assez fort pour qu'un survivant arrache l'un des bras à l'infecté qui poussa un cri de rage, et se retourna, pour prendre un coup de machette dans le ventre et s'effondrer sur la survivante terrifiée.

De l'autre côté, un zombie n'avait pas bougé, restait accroupi, contre un mur. Un survivant arriva et lui donna un énorme coup de pied en pleine face, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol, et posa un pied sur le visage de l'infecté, le leva, et...

Elena détourna les yeux plutôt que de voir l'horreur que devait être la suite.

Le Hunter à côté d'elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il se retourna alors vers l'humaine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On essaie de s'enfuir ?

- Par où ? Demanda le Smoker.

Elena, la Witch et le Hunter se tournèrent vers lui.

- De toute façon, ils sont pas censés savoir que les zombies savent ouvrir des portes blindées, non ?

- C'est vrai, concilia le Hunter. Mais je pense que...

- Je peux savoir que me vaut ce dégoût ? Le coupa Elena, en fixant le Smoker droit dans l'œil.

Silence. Il laissa flotter, émiettant les cendres de son mégot sur le sol, sans la regarder.

- Alors ? Insista Elena.

Il se retourna vers elle et lança :

- Hier, ce que tu as dit au Hunter.

- Et alors ?

- Le repère qu'on se fixe pendant une période aussi instable restera gravé dans l'esprit.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

- Le mensonge est impardonnable à ces moments là.

Elena sentit le Hunter se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna vers le Smoker.

- En quoi ai-je menti ?

- Protection ? Tu as juste été ridicule. Tu es comme eux, aussi intéressée, aussi menteuse... Aussi faible. Qu'est-ce que tu peux pour lui ?

Elena s'apprêtait à répondre, furieuse, mais... Les mots restèrent coincés.

En fait, elle l'avait libéré sur un coup de tête, elle avait improvisé... Oui, peut-être qu'elle avait menti au final. Elle n'était qu'une petite humaine ridicule... Et elle ne savait même pas quoi faire.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier.

La Witch se tendit, et le Hunter siffla :

- Merde, ils montent ! Ils cherchent peut-être un abri !

Le Smoker cessa de s'appuyer contre le mur, s'étira, puis fit face à la porte.

- Il n'a pas été dit que je me laisserais tuer comme un chien.

Il laissa tomber l'étrange appendice hors de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche par terre.

La Witch se replia sur elle-même, plus terrifiée que belliqueuse, contrairement au Hunter désormais accroupi sur le sol, les deux mains posées contre le parquet, prêt à bondir, prêt à tuer...

Elena était la seule à rester debout, les mains posées sur l'abdomen, inutile, et complètement dépassée.

Qu'avait-elle été raconter au Hunter ? Elle n'était capable de rien ! Encore moins de les protéger qu'autre chose !

Le Smoker eut un léger rire, et toussa, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours haï les êtres humains, Elena... Menteurs, profiteurs, parasites...

Une vague de fureur lui glaça les veines. Elle ne pouvait juste pas rester là et mourir ! Rien que pour la Witch, ça aurait été impardonnable, et elle se devait de la défendre coûte que coûte.

Elle se redressa et cracha :

- Qui a dit que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse ?

Le Smoker intrigué se retourna, mais refit vite face à la porte :

On tentait de la défoncer.


	5. Quatrième Lune Eclosion

**- Quatrième Lune - Eclosion -**

Epuisés…

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, avant même d'être souffrants, traumatisés ou terrifiés. Après l'adrénaline du combat, la fatigue avait sournoisement repris le dessus, et la fatigue est le seuil des portes du découragement. C'est ainsi que les six survivants restants avaient gravis les marches. La plupart restaient fixes ou avaient le visage tordu par l'effort, luttant contre d'affreuses blessures qui tenaient tant à les faire chuter…

Une femme, elle, restait droite malgré la morsure qui tiraillait son épaule. Pourtant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, et elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la douleur.

Les survivants grimpaient, sans se soucier de la horde mugissante qui avait en vain tenté de les suivre. Ils grimpaient mus par un vague espoir, le vague espoir de pouvoir s'abriter une fois en haut. De toute façon, c'était ça ou mourir en bas.

- J'en peux plus, gémit l'un des plus jeunes. Elle fait combien de milliers d'étages, cette putain de tour ?

- Ellis, ferme-la et avance, claqua un autre.

Le dénommé Ellis grogna et ralentit un peu, s'agrippant comme un noyé à sa bouée à la rampe de l'escalier sale et rongé par les ombres. Un autre garçon de son âge le rejoignit et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos pour lui donner du courage, s'épongea le front et poursuivit la montée.

- Et s'il n'y a rien là-haut ? Murmura l'un d'entre eux, anxieux plus que terrassé.

- On aura au moins essayé, souffla la jeune femme.

- Bonne nouvelle, lança un grand black, y'a quelque chose d'intéressant ici !

Quatre paires d'yeux emplis d'espoir s'éclairèrent soudain, comme des enfants candides découvrant leur premier sapin de noël, émerveillés.

Les survivants se pressèrent autour d'une porte blindée, apparemment très solide. Le grand black saisit sa poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain.

- Y'a peut-être encore quelqu'un dedans ? Suggéra la jeune femme.

- J'aime pas les portes qui refusent de m'obéir, grimaça celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

Et sans prévenir, il tendit sa jambe, et cogna de toutes ses forces son pied contre elle. Les quatre autres sursautèrent.

- Mais t'es pas taré ! Paniqua Ellis. Les zombies vont nous entendre !

- Ca ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais ! Renchérit son compagnon. Même si t'arrives à la péter, la porte, on pourra plus se protéger convenablement.

Alors qu'il se préparait à frapper de nouveau, l'homme se calma et reposa son pied, tâché de sang, et ce n'était pas le sien…

Il contempla la porte. Impénétrable, elle les narguait, le repos et la salvation étaient de l'autre côté, mais sa gardienne était farceuse, et terriblement cruelle. Au final, ils s'étaient battus pour rien…

Ils allaient mourir là, devant la salvation…

Ellis brulait de frustration, et lança, tremblant :

- Est-ce que j'ai au moins la permission de me défouler sur cette conasse de porte ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, murmura l'un d'entre eux..

Il s'élança contre et se mit à shooter dedans avec toute la force de sa haine envers cette injustice fatale. Il brandit ses deux poings avant de les écraser contre la surface de fer, puis se saisit de sa batte et la projeta de toutes ses forces contre le battant. Un des gonds grinça, signe qu'elle faiblissait.

Ellis s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Eberlué, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

Une jeune fille à peine plus jeune que lui se tenait sur le seuil et lui adressait un regard lourd de reproches, qui était chose aisée avec des pupilles aussi noires, presque autant que ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Il y a une sonnette, articula-t-elle en direction d'Ellis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama le grand black.

- A votre avis ? Grinça-t-elle. Je me protège de l'infection. Ma porte tient très bien contre les zombies, mais j'aimerais éviter qu'on la brise immédiatement, ça me permettrait de rester en vie.

- Nous sommes désolés, lança la jeune femme, nous ne savions pas que c'était habité… Il y aurait-il possibilité d'être hébergés juste le temps de prendre du repos ?

- Où sont tes parents ? Beugla le chef.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Lança-t-elle, nonchalante.

- Alors, vous entrez ? Lança Ellis, qui était passé à côté de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle se retourna violemment, avec un mélange d'anxiété et de colère.

- Dis-donc toi… Commença-t-elle en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers le mioche qui ne comprenait pas.

Mais déjà ils étaient rentrés, tous.

Et ils avaient fermé la porte.

Elena rageait. Le but était de les éloigner. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'ils cherchaient à s'abriter… Elle tenta de rester de marbre lorsqu'un léger toussotement s'échappa des murs qui séparaient le salon du fond de l'appartement, où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Le grand black se jeta sur le fauteuil où il soupira, relâchant enfin sa vigilance.

Le gamin qui tambourinait sur la porte était désormais appuyé contre le mur. La jeune fille nota qu'il venait par mégarde de laisser tomber une arme à feu sur le sol.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, mais elle recula lentement, rien de bien suspect, vers le lieu où l'arme était tombée. Il y avait une étagère remplie de gros livres. Idéale.

Elle se sentait coupable de savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur des gens morts de fatigue après un affrontement sanglant, mais elle savait qu'elle le ferait froidement, malgré la blessure qui tiraillait toujours son abdomen. Mais si elle devait agir, elle allait devoir agir en profitant de l'effet de surprise, n'étant ni une tireuse émérite ni quelqu'un de très résistant, surtout blessée comme elle l'était.

L'un des plus jeunes lui lança :

- Hé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là ? Les secours ne viendront jamais te chercher et tu dois plus rien avoir à bouffer !

Elena chercha un mensonge. Rapidement.

- J'ai tenté, mais… J'ai juste réussi à tuer mon frère aîné et à me faire blesser. Je peux pas me permettre de sortir dans mon état. Et puis de toute façon, je suis en sûreté ici.

- Mais t'as rien à bouffer !

- Je m'en sors. Je pique dans les autres appart'.

Il la dévisagea, alors qu'il pansait une blessure mineure sur sa jambe, puis lui fit un grand sourire confiant, très lumineux et bourré d'un optimisme qui était aussi beau à voir que désespérant à analyser… Surtout que s'ils ne repartaient pas rapidement… Ou qu'ils découvraient…

Elena fit mine de heurter l'étagère, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, et laissa tomber quelques livres sur le sol. Elle allait pouvoir s'arranger…

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa la jeune femme.

Dissimulant à grand peine son cœur qui battait à grand coups, elle répondit :

- Non, ça ira.

Puis elle ramassa lentement le premier livre, et jeta un regard aux survivants qui s'étaient désintéressés d'elle pour le moment. Une occasion unique.

Elle poussa le livre un peu sur le sol, notant au passage qu'il parlait de la seconde guerre mondiale, même si c'était sans intérêt pour le moment. Sans doute histoire de se donner une contenance…

Elle sentit du bout des doigts un contact avec quelque chose de métallique. Sans aucun doute l'objet de sa convoitise…

Au même instant, une quinte de toux traversa le mur.

Six survivants se relevèrent, cessant tout. Les yeux fatigués et les sourires engageants… Tout avait disparu, remplacé par une détermination glacée, teintée d'un soupçon d'angoisse, et d'une once de… Gourmandise.

Elena sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, et son cœur menaça d'exploser tant son battement était devenu assourdissant.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Siffla le jeune garçon au sourire si engageant par le passé, mais qui ressemblait désormais à un tueur à gage glacé.

- Smoker, souffla la jeune femme, non moins effrayante. Je pensais qu'on était en sûreté.

Elena se saisit de l'arme, et, en avalant sa salive, baissa le cran de sûreté. Ils avaient tous oublié sa présence.

Celui qui passait pour le chef du groupe tendit son bras, visant avec sa mitraillette avec une précision glacée dans les ténèbres de l'appartement. Il murmura en dessinant un sourire mauvais.

- Il est là-bas… Je vois son ombre…

- Alors tire, abruti ! Cracha le grand black.

L'ombre bougea et à la lueur incertaine de la fenêtre condamnée se découpa l'ombre de cinq griffes dont la longueur se vit affreusement exagérée et se découpèrent sur le couloir sombre. Une vision glauque et effrayante qui eut pour effet de paniquer le chef.

- Witch, murmura-t-il…

Il visa de nouveau.

- Je peux la couronner à cette distance. Attendez que je vise… Ca y est.

Le fou s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette. Quelqu'un le fit avant lui.

La détonation surprit tout le monde.

Le chef s'effondra sur le sol, un trou rouge fraichement formé sur la nuque. Mort.

Horrifiés, tous se tournèrent vers Elena, qui avait tiré sans broncher.

- Mais… Balbutia Ellis, qui prit une blancheur cadavérique.

Elena gardait son arme levée vers le groupe.

- Tout le monde dehors ou je tire, menaça-t-elle.

Plus gelée que jamais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Murmura la jeune femme, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- SALOPE ! Hurla le grand black qui se rua vers elle.

L'arme pivota, impassible, vers l'assaillant de celle qui la portait.

- Recule, ordonna la jeune fille.

A contrecœur, il s'exécuta.

- T'es complètement malade, cracha Ellis. Ne me dis pas que tu les protèges ?

- En quoi ça te gène ? Répliqua-t-elle. Chacun ses obligations et les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Il tenta d'assimiler l'information, sans y parvenir.

- Mais ce sont des zombies ! Poursuivit-il. Des zom-bies ! Ca veut dire que c'est plus des humains ! Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

Elena resta figée. Puis elle murmura :

- …Changer ça.

Personne ne l'entendit. Sauf le Hunter, blotti quelques mètres plus loin dans une chambre minuscule. Il ferma les yeux. Il l'avait senti.

L'arme leur indiqua la sortie.

- Sortez.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, trop bouleversés pour tenter de protester, le corps de leur camarade sur l'épaule, Elena leur lança une dernière phrase :

- Tentez l'immeuble d'à côté. Dans ce quartier chaud, il y a beaucoup d'appartements aux portes blindées.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris, mais Elena claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

Elle resta là, à contempler la porte blindée, et posa une main sur le panneau. Le contact était métallique et froid. Glacé, même.

Il devait faire froid dehors. Humide, aussi.

Elena se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas de la porte, où elle appuya sa tête, laissant tomber l'arme à feu sur le sol. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le tuer. Juste les prévenir… Les menacer… Tenter de leur faire comprendre…

Non.

Jamais ils n'auraient acceptés d'écouter. Ils l'auraient juste empêché d'intervenir, et les auraient massacrés. Elle… Avait fait un choix. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur, mais trop tard. Depuis que le lien avait été créé, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait cesser d'arracher des vies. Ce n'était pas son choix. Tant pis. Elle devait juste décider de la manière dont elle allait défendre la Witch, la Witch ayant déjà décidé comment la protéger elle.

Une main aux doigts immenses se posa sur son épaule. Elena se retourna, et plongea un œil dans celui de l'infectée.

- Tu t'en veux de l'avoir tué ?

Elena ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'aide d'émotions, de souvenirs…

Puis, se sentant incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait, elle quitta l'Entremonde en douceur, et lui répondit doucement :

- Non. Jamais de la vie.

La Witch tourna doucement la tête, comme un animal, et prit un air soucieux.

Les lèvres d'Elena s'étaient tordues en un sourire malsain.

- Entre lui et toi ? Comment ose-tu imaginer que j'aurais une seconde pu préférer ta mort et sa vie ?

Le Hunter entra dans la pièce en regardant le sol. Derrière lui, le Smoker entra dans la pièce de sa démarche nonchalante, en boitant légèrement. Il ne paraissait nullement gêné par le fait que c'était lui qui avait failli déclencher leur mort. Après tout, il n'avait pas à s'excuser, il n'y pouvait rien…

Il retourna s'adosser contre le mur, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elena se releva en grimaçant, ayant oublié quelques instant la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'abdomen. Le Hunter la regarda, sans bouger. Elena l'observa à son tour. Malgré le fait qu'il était censé être de leur côté, il la faisait frissonner. Il portait bien son nom de Hunter, par son attitude à la fois calme mais tendue dans son fort intérieur. Il semblait… Animal.

Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'il exécuta un pas vers elle. Il se déplaçait avec quelque chose de sauvage, de… Félin. Quelque chose qui la fascinait et la terrifiait en même temps, car elle sentait que s'il décidait de se jeter sur elle et de la mettre en pièces, même en prenant son temps et en se délectant de sa souffrance, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Mais il se contenta de lui demander :

- Et maintenant ?

Elena garda le silence. D'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais été réellement douée pour prendre des décisions, ou parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment été écoutée par le passé, mais dans ce cadre extrême…

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise que tant repose sur elle…

- On attend.

Le Smoker s'était chargé de répondre à sa place. Il semblait aussi fataliste que de coutume. Le Hunter secoua la tête, comme si la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attendrait comme ça ? Envoya-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Les prochains, je suppose. Ou que la porte se brise. Mais rien ne t'oblige à rester, acheva l'infecté en jetant un regard noir au Hunter. Ni toi, ni elles.

- Tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ton pessimisme ! Lança Elena avec une hargne retrouvée. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui viens de te sauver la vie en trahissant les miens ! Sans moi, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et pourtant, tu ne l'est pas. Ca veut dire qu'on peut peut-être survivre, dans cet enfer, non ?

Le Smoker ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son unique œil visible dans l'océan noir de ceux d'Elena. Elle ne vacilla pas, le soutint, malgré sa furieuse envie de détourner le regard, rongée par une honte qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Puis il eut un petit rire.

- Permet-moi de reprendre les mots de l'humain à qui tu as parlé tout à l'heure. Tu sais ? A propos de ce que tu espérais en faisant ça… D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous protège ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien sauver ta peau…

Pour une fois, Elena sut quoi répondre. Elle prit juste son temps, le temps d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil et d'organiser ses idées. Puis elle se tourna vers son public. Le Smoker, le Hunter et la Witch. Celui qui espérait, celui qui refusait d'y croire, et l'autre. La seule qui comptait, en réalité.

- Il y a un nombre incalculable de raisons qui m'ont poussée à agir ainsi, mais seules deux comptent vraiment. La première est une raison purement pratique, mais elle est étroitement liée à la seconde. En voulant la protéger, exposa-t-elle en désignant la Witch, j'ai dû tuer. Il y a eu des témoins. Ma sœur, par exemple. Si l'on me retrouve, c'est la peine de mort qui m'attend. Je pense qu'en me terrant ici, personne ne me retrouvera avant un certain temps.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils digèrent l'information. Pas énormément de réactions, mais quoi de plus compréhensible… C'était sa vie, pas la leur.

Elle reprit :

- La deuxième raison est la plus importante, car c'est elle qui me pousse à tuer, et qui me pousse à beaucoup de choses que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire. Cette raison, c'est elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Witch, qui elle, continuait à fixer Elena de ses grands yeux rouges.

- J'ignore comment, poursuivit l'humaine, mais un lien s'est créé entre nous. Un lien puissant, un lien unique. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer, mais on ne peut plus survivre sans l'autre. Je n'arrive même plus à m'imaginer un univers cohérent et sensé sans elle, et je suppose qu'il en va de même pour elle. Elle a tué pour me protéger, et j'ai tué pour la protéger. Elle m'a conduit ici pour ma salvation, mais sans elle, je serais morte. Nous dépendons l'une de l'autre, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, même en rêve.

La Witch, si elle ne se mit pas à sourire, laissa transparaître dans son regard une lueur qui dévoila toute sa gratitude et tout son appui. Le Smoker, lui, eut un sourire ironique dont le sens échappa à Elena, et le Hunter baissa les yeux. Pourquoi cette vague de découragement ?

La jeune fille changea de position, et conclut, pour se donner une contenance :

- Est-ce que cela répond à vos questions ?

Le Hunter releva la tête violemment.

- Non, sûrement pas.

Il semblait presque furieux, mais l'humaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'elle allait l'interroger, l'infecté poursuivit :

- Comment et surtout pourquoi m'avoir réveillé, si ton objectif était juste de protéger ta Witch ? Tu voulais un garde du corps ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'avoir réveillé ? Répéta Elena, incrédule. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'en plains ? J'aurais très bien pu te laisser mourir, et au lieu de ça, nous t'avons redonné ta conscience !

L'infecté ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Apparemment, il ne trouvait rien à répliquer, mais quelque chose semblait toujours le chiffonner. Le Smoker l'appuya :

- Par là, il veut parler du faux espoir que tu lui a donné. Ta pseudo protection… En réalité, tu te sers de nous deux en avançant des promesses intenables, et tout ça pour ta protection et celle de la Witch. Tes belles paroles ne volent pas haut.

Du dédain, du mépris… Elena sentit la colère naître en elle. Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit, puis les rouvrit, avec un orage qui tonnait dans le regard.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats, cracha-t-elle. Qui a pris des risques et est allé affronter six survivants armés jusqu'aux dents pour vous sauver, vous, alors que je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en tuer un si vous n'auriez pas été là ? Qui encore hier, fit-elle en braquant sur le Hunter deux yeux incandescents, incendiés d'un feu noir, me lacérait l'abdomen pour me dévorer, et que j'ai décidé d'épargner tout de même, jusqu'à m'évanouir de l'hémorragie qu'il m'avait provoqué ?

- Et qui, articula le Smoker, détachant chaque mot avec un mépris écrasant, serait morte sans mon intervention hier soir ? Et qui, surtout, n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt si c'aurait été moi ou le Hunter qui avait été menacé par le survivant, à la place de sa précieuse Witch ?

Elena sentit une contraction douloureuse au niveau de l'estomac. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait peut-être raison… Peut-être par peur, par lâcheté ou par égoïsme, elle aurait d'abord attendu le premier meurtre avant d'intervenir… Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, sentant qu'une part d'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le frapper en plein visage pour avoir osé parler comme ça, et qu'une autre part d'elle-même était en train de se noyer dans un océan de honte.

Il eut de nouveau son petit rire, affreusement détestable. Puis redevint sérieux, d'un coup, avant de déclarer, gelé :

- Dehors.

Elena se leva. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, dans un parfait désordre. Ses yeux brulaient de colère, plus éclatants qu'une ville entière l'aurait été en proie aux flammes.

La Witch, de son côté, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Elle se redressa et fit deux pas vers le Smoker, rapide et furieuse. Effrayé, il eut un bref mouvement de recul, mais l'infectée ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir plus.

L'extrémité de ses doigts se posa brutalement sur son cou.

Affreusement noirs.

Affreusement pointus.

Ses yeux rouges braqués sur le Smoker semblaient consumés d'une calme menace. Il resta sans bouger alors que le Hunter s'était accroupi, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

Puis il eut un petit rire, moins méprisant, pour une fois, qui se termina en une quinte de toux. Impassible, la Witch le regardait sans ciller, enfonçant très légèrement ses doigts dans la peau verdâtre.

Elena, craignant le pire, souffla :

- S'il-te-plaît… C'est pas la peine, du calme !

C'est à peine si la Witch l'entendit.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Une attente presque affolante.

Puis enfin :

- Rien ne t'empêchera de la sauver de la mort, hein ? Murmura le Smoker. Tu es comme elle. Pire, peut-être même. Mais toi, tu m'écœures moins.

Il fit un pas en arrière. La Witch le laissa s'éloigner, mais ne quitta pas son œil des siens.

- Après tout, reste si tu veux, grommela l'infecté en direction d'Elena. Ca m'est égal. Mais c'est chacun pour soi.

- C'est juste dommage que ce soit la seule condition de survie, objecta Elena.

- J'avais oublié que les humains croyaient encore à l'entraide, qui perd son sens ici.

- Ce que tu as oublié, poursuivit Elena sans se démonter, ce sont les survivants. S'ils survivent, c'est justement parce qu'ils travaillent en équipe. Le seul moyen de survivre, c'est de croire en quelque chose, d'oublier le reste et de s'allier. Comment crois-tu qu'on a traversé Stanhood à deux, juste moi et la Witch ?

Il la regarda, mais se détourna sans rien dire et sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

Elena soupira, et passa une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène. La Witch s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras, signe qu'elle désirait lui parler.

- Viens, d'accord, soupira l'humaine en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes réellement faire ?

Elena laissa flotter. En vérité, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre. Puis elle opta pour le vague.

- Survivre, et te protéger. Et crois-moi, c'est un programme assez chargé.

- Et continuer éternellement à te cacher en espérant que le monde s'autodétruise autour de toi pour que tu sois toujours en sûreté ?

- Est-ce que tu as une autre solution ?

- Tu te sers d'eux, non ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

L'infectée avait lancé une pointe d'ironie dans l'Entremonde, une ironie sceptique.

Elena savait qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir convenablement.

- Pas du Smoker.

- C'est pas glorieux.

Le reproche était la réaction à laquelle Elena s'attendait le plus, aussi elle répondit, calmement :

- Tant qu'il reste avec nous, je le protège au même titre que je te protège. Je fais un prix de groupe, on peut dire…

- Mais sans eux, en cas d'attaque, tu ne peux rien.

- C'est pour ça que je parlais d'entraide.

- Tu sais que si les survivants reviennent, et c'est probable, on est tous morts, et toi pour commencer ?

- Je sais !

Elle avait presque crié mentalement. Puis, sentant de la surprise, elle se reprit, plus calme :

- Je sais. Je suis désolée, mais tant qu'il y a des infectés dehors, nous ne serons pas en sûreté.

- Tu attends leur mort ?

Silence.

- …D'une certaine façon.

- Tu me déçois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'exaspéra Elena.

- Alors que tu nous traites, nous trois, comme des êtres humains à part entière, eux, tu les vois comme des animaux.

- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés, oui.

- Alors, réveillons-les !

D'abord, Elena se sentit surprise. Puis elle crut un instant à la blague.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! On a réussi à en réveiller un, on pourrait en réveiller bien plus !

- Ils ne vont pas sagement attendre qu'on ait fini de briser leur verrou sans nous attaquer ! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Les massacres continueraient…

- Tu agis en égoïste.

- Peut-être.

Puis Elena se reprit.

- Non. J'agis pour toi, et uniquement pour toi. Si je lutte pour ma propre survie aussi, c'est uniquement pour pas que tu te retrouves à n'être qu'une moitié errante à travers le monde.

- C'est aussi une certaine forme d'égoïsme, surtout quand on sait qu'on forme une entité.

- C'est juste impossible, s'entêta-t-elle. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas te faire courir.

- Nous faire courir, corrigea la Witch. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui parlais d'entraide ?

Elena resta muette, puis se propulsa hors de l'Entremonde.

La Witch la regardait, espérant à la fois mais aussi en lui lançant son regard rouge lourd de reproches.

L'humaine ne le soutint pas, sachant qu'elle était en tort. Mais elle exigeait l'impossible… Il y a quelquefois où on doit choisir entre le monde extérieur, et l'intérieur. Là, son choix était déjà figé depuis l'instant où elles s'étaient assemblées.

Ses souvenirs s'égarèrent vers les infectés se battant pour deux gouttes de sang tombées sur le sol, et, sur les plus douloureux, ceux de l'infecté mettant fin à ses jours en se frappant contre le mur. Après tout, leur mort était peut-être mieux, même pour eux. Ils semblaient… Souffrir…

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, sans doute.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le mobilier de la chambre. Une radio attira son attention. Nonchalamment, elle étira la main et l'alluma, grimaçant en tombant sur une radio de R'n'B', puis, changeant sa fréquence, tira d'entre les grésillements une chaîne d'informations. La présentatrice parlait avec une gravité inhabituelle, aussi, Elena monta le son.

- …Les quatre autres villes en Allemagne, Inde, Mexique et Australie présenteraient les même symptômes que Stanhood, ce qui ne manque pas d'inquiéter les autorités des tous les pays. Nous ignorons encore ce qui provoque cette maladie, et suite à la disparition du convoi scientifique à Stanhood qui aurait abrité, rappelons-le, Moran Castelbridge ainsi que son fils, ce qui est une grande perte dans le domaine scientifique, les autorités hésitent à envoyer des civils non formés pour survivre en environnement hostile pour étudier le problème.

Elena jeta un regard à la Witch, et elle constata qu'elle écoutait également, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Néanmoins, suite aux importantes pertes civiles et militaires, une politique d'extermination d'infectés a été officiellement mise en place par la Maison Blanche. Tout citoyen peut s'y inscrire et participer au nettoyage du territoire américain, indien, australien et européen. Si vous constatez la présence d'infectés près de chez vous, barricadez-vous, appelez notre numéro vert et une équipe viendra s'occuper d'eux dans les vingt-quatre heures. Le président a d'ailleurs communiqué un message aux citoyens américains ce matin à propos de la situation du pays.

La voix de la journaliste laissa place à la voix plus grave de celle du président américain. Elena grimaça en l'entendant elle n'avait jamais pu sentir cet homme.

- J'affirme désormais devant les médias, pour cesser de cacher la vérité au peuple des Etats-Unis et du monde entier, que tant qu'un seul infecté sera encore debout, tous les Etats américains subiront une crise militaire et financière ne visant qu'un but : celui de l'extermination, et ce, pour le bien de tous les américains, aussi, veuillez suivre les règles de sécurité qui s'imposent et n'hésitez pas à aider votre pays en participant activement à la campagne anti-infecté.

Elena expira longuement pour tenter de garder son calme. La voix de la journaliste reprit :

- C'était le Président de la République Helton Christian qui s'exprimait ce matin devant les médias qu'il avait accueilli à la Maison Blanche. Passons à la météo avec…

Elena éteignit la radio brutalement, peu soucieuse du temps qu'il allait faire, puis resta là, une main sur le transistor, en se passant l'autre dans les cheveux.

Puis, elle se jeta sur le lit, en se tenant l'abdomen qui avait cessé de saigner, et détailla le plafond, yeux grands ouverts.

Ainsi, ils allaient mener une politique d'extermination, sans aucune justification scientifique. A la barbare, allez…

Elle soupira et frissonna longuement. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Un bombardement pur et dur sur la ville, histoire de tout nettoyer, mais… Non, il pourrait y avoir des survivants, ou encore des documents importants…

Alors, il y avait la méthode plus dangereuse de l'infanterie. Une bonne grosse armée qui détruirait tout sur son passage, sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin qui se terreraient là en attendant désespérément les secours qui n'arrivaient pas…

Mais ils étaient là. La Witch était une infectée, et le président avait déclaré le pays en situation de crise militaire tant qu'un seul infecté resterait debout… Sa Witch ne ferait pas exception, tuée, elle aussi…

Comme un vulgaire animal.

Comme tous les autres.

Elle aussi allait y passer, pour avoir tenté de la protéger, et pour ses meurtres. Après tout, elle était devenue une criminelle de droit commun… Elle trembla.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Fuir dans un autre pays ? Juste infaisable en se promenant avec un infecté… Adopter le pessimisme du Smoker et attendre dignement sa fin ?

Non…

- Ca, c'en est hors de question, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Surprise, la Witch releva la tête. Elena bascula sur le côté et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ils ne t'auront pas, tu m'entends ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Demanda tristement la Witch.

- Je te sauverais. Et je tiendrais ma promesse.

Elena sentit de la surprise, mais elle l'encaissa avec fierté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je vous protègerais tous. C'est le seul moyen. Et j'ai la sensation que c'est ce que je dois faire.

- Mais… Comment est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

- Ensemble, nous sommes indestructibles. Brisons tous les verrous, un à un s'il le faut. Nous avons jusqu'à la formation d'une armée cohérente par les ennemis pour arriver à faire quelque chose. Ils ont décrétés que tant qu'un infecté serait encore debout, ils continueront à vous traquer ? Et si nous convainquions les infectés qu'ils _sont_ humains ? Battons-nous pour les sauver tous, ils se battront pour nous sauver aussi. Il faut juste se faire comprendre des autorités.

- Ils ne nous écouteront jamais ! Objecta la Witch, effarée par la déclaration d'Elena.

- Mais ils écouteront une humaine, non ?

Un silence plana. Elena savait que l'infectée la pensait folle, et elle était persuadée qu'elle avait raison, mais… Jamais elle n'avait autant été convaincue qu'elle était capable de changer le monde.

Au lieu de toute panique ou rejet, la Witch demanda simplement :

- Pour qui fais-tu ça ?

Déconcertée, Elena ne répondit rien.

- Pour nous ou pour eux ?

- Ils seront les premiers à en bénéficier, avant nous.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis la Witch laissa échapper son message à volume si doux qu'on aurait cru à un murmure mental :

- C'est encore intéressé, mais si ce chemin est celui que tu as choisi de prendre, je… Je t'y suivrais. Je t'offrirais tout ce que je suis capable de t'offrir sans retenue.

Elena se sentit emplie d'une joie calme et froide.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de l'Entremonde, et prit le chemin de la sortie de la chambre, accompagnée de la Witch qui la regardait comme elle regarderait sa sœur jumelle.

Traversant le couloir qui la menait au salon, elle entendit des éclats de voix :

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Je te comprends, mais je comprends aussi que tu es trop crédule. Tu as soif d'espoir.

- Et alors ? Si toi, non, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elena entra dans la pièce où le Hunter étendu sur le canapé parlait fermement avec le Smoker, toujours adossé à son mur.

Ils se turent et jetèrent tous deux un regard vers elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

- Ils veulent créer une armée pour tous vous tuer.

- Et voilà, grogna le Smoker. Ils m'étonnent, je les aurais crus plus rapides…

- Est-ce que vous comptez vous laisser faire ?

Les deux secouèrent la tête négativement.

- Bien sûr que non, lança le Hunter. Pas sans combattre.

- Mais est-ce que vous avez la moindre chance face à leurs armes, à leur nombre ?

Il y eut un flottement. Le Hunter murmura :

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'en tuer le plus possible.

Nouveau silence.

Puis Elena s'avança, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'infecté qui redressa la tête et découvrit un sourire carnassier.

- Accepteriez-vous un peu d'aide ?


	6. Cinquième Lune Envol

**- Cinquième Lune - Envol -**

Personne ne pipa mot pendant une minute.

La Witch était blottie dans l'étreinte des ombres d'un des angles, et n'eut aucune réaction. Le Hunter, lui, maintenant assis, regardait le sol et ne disait rien.

La première réaction, pour une fois, vint du Smoker.

Un rire. 

D'abord extrêmement léger, presque imperceptible, un murmure. Puis il prit de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe enfin dans une quinte de toux dont la sonorité était proche de celle qu'aurait pu avoir une crise d'asthme.

Ce rire ne comportait pas la moindre joie.

Puis l'infecté se redressa vers Elena. Son œil ne reflétait aucune gaité. Juste un mépris écrasant, et… De la colère.

- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter, un jour, de te prendre pour Dieu ?

Elena sentit instinctivement les muscles de son avant-bras se crisper, dans une envie de violence étouffante, mais elle força sa mâchoire à se décontracter, s'obligeant à expirer calmement. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction de la part du Smoker. Relativement justifiée, quoi que particulièrement agaçante.

- Peut-être un jour, répondit-elle, posément. Lorsqu'on m'aura convaincue et prouvé que je suis aveugle, cul-de-jatte, sourde, muette, et amputée de mes bras, peut-être que je me déciderais éventuellement à cesser de croire en l'impossible. Pas avant. Surtout pas avec la mort qui guette, comme un monstre assoiffé, gueule béante.

Le Smoker soupira, ferma l'œil, se contraignant au calme. Le Hunter, de son côté, se redressa :

- Donc, c'est cette capacité à détruire des… Verrous, comme tu les appelles, que tu as utilisé sur moi ?

- Oui, répondit fermement Elena. Si j'ai réussi avec toi, il n'y a aucune raison que leurs esprits soient mieux verrouillés et que je n'y parvienne pas.

- Mais tant qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés, ils sont sauvages, poursuivit-il. Sauvages et agressifs. Ils ne comprennent pas un traitre mot de ce que peut leur raconter un humain.

- Là-dessus, c'est vrai que ça risque d'être compliqué, avoua l'humaine. J'avais pensé à des pièges.

- Et que serait l'appât ?

- C'est évident, non ?

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est dangereux, déclara le Hunter, enfin.

- Non, sans blagues, ironisa la jeune fille. Raconte-moi ça…

- Il a raison, poursuivit le Smoker. Si tu comptes là-dessus, tu mourras avant même d'avoir pu commencer à faire ta prophète.

Elena renifla, et se tourna vers le Hunter, avec qui la conversation était plus aisée.

- Tu peux me parler de l'odorat des infectés ?

- Il est très développé, affirma-t-il. L'odeur du sang avant tout, même lorsqu'il est encore dans des veines humaines, on en sent le bouillonnement, et cela attirerait une ville entière aux trousses du survivant qui se promènerait par là. L'ouïe, aussi, on entend tout, avec une très bonne analyse du haut, du bas, à une grande distance, et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, intervint le Smoker. Je n'ai ni une ouïe ni un odorat exceptionnellement développé, moi. Je sens à la perfection le sang hors des veines, mais le reste, je suis peut-être encore moins sensible que lorsque j'étais humain, d'après les rares souvenirs qu'il me reste.

- Peut-être que chaque infecté a muté différemment, y compris sur les sens qui se sont surdéveloppés, murmura Elena, songeuse.

- C'est tout à fait ça, affirma le Hunter. Mais justement, ça peut paraître risqué, sachant que tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu vas tomber en fonction du piège posé…

- Ou au contraire, je peux jouer avec ça, démentit l'humaine.

- Sans aucune étude ?

- Les études se feront sur le tas. Et si ça tourne mal…

Son regard croisa celui de la Witch, qui ne disait rien, et se contentait d'observer la scène de ses immenses yeux rouges, qui semblaient attentifs à tout.

- Face à un Tank, même une Witch enragée ne doit pas s'en sortir indemne, prévint le Smoker.

Elena replia ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, songeuse. L'entreprise de ce qu'elle voulait accomplir était phénoménale. Elle n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir, mais elle voulait au moins essayer. Et puis, quitte à mourir, autant mourir en faisant quelque chose d'utile.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire que personne ne chercha à analyser, malgré un regard noir du Smoker. Elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle osait penser à sa mort et à attribuer la mort aussi naturellement, chose qui lui aurait paru écœurante quelques jours plus tôt. Mais tout était allé si vite…

En deux nuits, et deux jours, sa vie avait basculé vers un gouffre infernal. Et la seule lumière qu'elle y avait trouvé était rouge… Deux yeux dans lesquels elle puisait un courage qui ne semblait jamais tarir.

Les abysses des siens se tournèrent vers l'infectée. Elle était libérée de son verrou, elle le sentait. En réalité, elle se demandait s'il avait été fermé de la même façon que pour les autres infectés… Sûrement pas.

Simplement par le fait que, malgré son réveil, qui avait sans doute eut lieu lors de la création de leur lien, elle ne parvenait pas à parler.

Son silence était ponctué de grognements, de sanglots, de hurlements déments.

Mais jamais elle n'avait parlé.

Elena avala sa salive et détacha son regard de sa protégée afin de balayer les deux autres infectés du regard. Le Hunter semblait la fixer de son regard invisible. Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il lança :

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes commencer ça ?

La jeune humaine ferma les yeux, et respira calmement. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle lança, avec une voix qu'elle se serait crue incapable de produire, une voix assurée et posée, des mots qui ne tremblèrent pas :

- Qui serait prêt à m'accompagner dans ce que je m'apprête à faire ?

La Witch releva la tête. Mais Elena savait qu'il était inutile de lui poser la question, tant la réponse était évidente.

Le Smoker ne daigna même pas la regarder ou l'écouter, et se contenta d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Le Hunter, lui, resta silencieux un moment.

Un long moment.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son sourire voulait absolument tout dire.

A une cinquantaine de kilomètres, quelques heures auparavent, une pièce sombre. Un salon, sans doute, petit et assez confortable. Le jeune homme assis sur le canapé n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Pour seule éclairage, une télé grésillant, au son si faible qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour s'apercevoir se son existence.

Près de l'adolescent, recroquevillé sur un canapé pourpre, un plateau. Son contenu, un maigre repas, était froid depuis des heures et laissé à l'abandon, dans le même état que lorsque sa mère l'avait posé sur cette table basse.

Le jeune homme ressemblait à une statue. Livide, il ne cillait pas, ne semblait pas penser, ni vivre. Une statue de marbre, imperturbable, perdu dans un conflit intérieur insondable.

La femme qui parlait en continu depuis bientôt vingt minutes à l'intérieur du petit écran cathodique avait les yeux cernés, comme si elle en avait assez de répéter la même chose depuis des heures. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

- Des mesures vont être prises rapidement, donc ne paniquez surtout pas, une fois encore, envoyait-elle, comme pour appuyer ce que son expression laissait supposer. Le gouvernement est en train de réfléchir à la mise en place d'une armée spécialisée pour superviser la récupération de Stanhood. Les recrutements seront organisés tantôt. Toute personne, homme ou femme, comprise entre dix-sept et quarante-cinq ans pourront se présenter volontaires. Les sélections seront basées sur l'examen approfondi des capacités physiques et des réflexes. Mais revenons sur la mineure accusée de fugue et de meurtre d'un exterminateur à l'aide d'un lance-flamme, dans la périphérie de Stanhood.

Le jeune homme leva très légèrement le visage. La statue s'anima. La lueur incertaine et blafarde du poste étincela dans l'œil écarlate de ce jeune homme.

Sa main tenait prisonnière une photographie. Il était sur cette photographie, souriant. En sa compagnie, une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, et au teint légèrement mate.

Aux anges.

…Alors pourquoi avoir emprunté la route de l'Enfer ?

Une larme se perdit entre ses cils.

Dehors, on aurait dit une autre planète.

La cour aux immeubles dévastés et vandalisés était baignée dans une lumière ocre et grise à la fois. Une couche importante de poussière flottait au dessus du sol, perdue dans une valse lente, une danse avec les rares courants d'air, langoureuse et mortelle.

Les nuages obstruaient toujours le ciel, comme des gardiens de lumière, des sortes de tortionnaires ou de vigiles qui écrasent en ricanant des insectes de leur imposante carrure de colosse, interdisant l'accès à l'espoir, se délectant de la terreur des milles petits êtres qui se terrent en attendant leur fin.

Au sol, des cadavres.

Combien ? On n'aurait su les compter. Par manque de temps, déjà, mais surtout car, par endroits, il était impossible de distinguer ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un mort, et ce qui lui appartenait. Les tas de chair gisant sur le béton détrempé par la pluie de la veille sans aucune forme digne de ce nom étaient impossible à identifier comme étant un cadavre ou juste une moitié dont l'autre gisait un peu plus loin dans un rictus dément et douloureux.

Elena inspira, puis retint une nausée, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. L'odeur de la mort n'avait pas quitté le lieu du carnage.

Elle rechargea son arme qu'elle n'avait pas quittée, avec les munitions trouvées accrochées à l'arme accompagnée de la Witch et du Hunter. Le Smoker n'avait accordé aucune attention à leur départ. Comment l'en blâmer…

Elle avança un peu, très doucement, avec la sensation de s'éloigner de son cœur qui battait violemment à chaque pas, et de le laisser seul.

Comme s'il allait se faire dévorer comme un vulgaire quartier de viande. Elena sentit un battement plus fort que les autres heurter ses cotes, comme un animal sauvage se jetant contre les barreaux de sa cage. Elle sentait que quelque part, ce cœur voulait lui hurler qu'il était bien plus qu'une pièce de viande.

Fermant les yeux un quart de seconde, sa raison murmura doucement à son égo qu'il était peut-être bien moins…

Elle se retourna, repoussant cette idée gênante d'un battement de cil, et fit face aux deux autres infectés. La Witch la regardait, avec ses cheveux qui lui retombaient devant le visage, comme un rideau de fer, percé de deux lueurs rouges.

La jeune humaine puisa du courage dans ce brasier, et laissa son regard se poser sur le Hunter. Ce dernier ne la regardait pas, et semblait fixer intensément quelque chose un peu plus loin, parmi les corps empilés.

Suivant son regard, les yeux d'Elena tombèrent sur une forme qui bougeait encore faiblement. Quelque chose de... Vivant ?

Poussée par la curiosité, avant que la raison n'ait le temps de reprendre le contrôle, elle se dirigea vers cette dite forme.

Le Hunter la suivit et la jeune humaine se rendit compte que si elle ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. Ses pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, et son état stoïque avait de quoi impressionner. Il donnait vraiment la sensation d'un très grand contrôle de soi, chacun de ses gestes mesurés et précis.

Alors qu'elle admirait cette finesse, il la rattrapa et la dépassa même, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder le sol. Après quelques enjambées, elle le rattrapa et distingua enfin ce qui remuait au sol.

Son visage neutre et curieux se transforma en une grimace horrifiée.

Sur le sol, ce qu'il restait d'un humain. Une femme, sans doute, au vu de ses longs cheveux qui semblaient avoir été autrefois blonds. Mais maintenant, ils trainaient par terre, entremêlés à la poussière et à l'humidité du goudron, et avaient perdu leur éclat doré, dilué dans l'eau de pluie qui coulait sur la masse délavée et sale.

Sa joue gauche était percée, et son regard presque vide, presque aussi blanc que sa peau qui faisait ressortir la saleté et le sang. Il lui manquait une jambe.

Elena sentit à la fois, son estomac se retourner, et l'envie de tourner le dos et de s'enfuir en courant la heurta de plein fouet, mais son visage dégoûté se troqua en une expression douloureuse.

Pourquoi cette guerre était-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi tant de douleur ?

Elle se força à inspirer en repoussant une nausée, s'aérant pour interdire aux larmes qu'elle sentait monter de poindre.

Elle se pencha, et voulut parler.

Les mots restèrent coincés. La jeune humaine se sentit incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sans exploser, et resta là, ne parvenant pas à se défaire du visage mutilé qui ne semblait le voir qu'à moitié.

Elle vit le Hunter saisir fermement la tête de la femme. Elle aurait voulu intervenir. L'interdire de faire ça, mais… Elle ne parvint pas à remuer.

Il la fit brusquement basculer vers l'arrière. Le craquement sinistre fut le dernier son que l'humaine entendit.

Elena se tourna doucement vers l'infecté, et revint brusquement à un état premier lorsqu'elle entraperçut un sourire narquois.

Il disparut vite.

Alors que la jeune fille restait choquée de sa réaction, il se tourna vers elle, et lâcha doucement :

- C'est mieux comme ça, tu trouves pas ?

Après avoir longuement respiré, l'humaine finit par acquiescer et se releva, tournant le dos à cette inhumanité, et murmura, en tentant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix :

- …Sûrement.

Puis, elle lança à la Witch restée un peu en retrait :

- Je pense qu'on va sortir d'ici et explorer. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là pour se faire trouver les premiers.

- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on reste là, et qu'on échafaude un plan pour leur arrivée ? Proposa le Hunter. C'est peut-être plus prudent.

- On risque de tous y passer, répliqua l'humaine, en respirant le plus régulièrement possible. Autant qu'on prenne le plus de risques possibles au lieu de se tuer à petit feu pour aucun résultat au final. Si ce n'est notre mort.

- Je te pensais plus positive, objecta l'infecté.

Elena se retourna brusquement, et lui fit face, une lueur nouvelle dans l'œil. Elle-même ne comprit pas d'où elle lui était venue aussi soudainement.

Œil dans l'œil, elle déclara :

- Est-ce négatif de mourir pour ce en quoi l'on croit ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer à travers sa capuche couleur nuit.

La jeune fille lui fit face, sans ciller, droite, soudain. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna, et s'éloigna.

L'infecté la suivit du regard, puis eut un sourire invisible et ses pas prirent le même chemin que le sien.

La ruelle était déserte, elle.

D'ailleurs, pas de cadavres, pour changer un peu de l'effroyable cour d'immeuble. Mais le courant d'air gelé qui s'engouffrait dans cette rue minuscule ne glaçait pas que la peau.

Elena fut prise soudain d'un frisson violent qui parcourut son échine de bas en haut. La Witch se rapprocha un peu, elle aussi légèrement inquiète. Le Hunter, lui, inspira profondément.

Les immeubles, malgré leur modernité, ainsi décharnés et éventrés, semblaient se tordre devant le ciel comme des arbres aux branches torturées.

Pourtant, ils étaient parfaitement droits, mais peut-être que l'angoisse impose à l'esprit des images pour lui permettre de croître encore.

Oh, il y avait bien quelques gouttes de sang sur l'un des murs…

Elena se força à inspirer profondément. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Son regard se plongea dans celui de la Witch.

Entremonde.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur, lui avoua l'infectée d'emblée.

- Je le sentais, lui confia l'humaine. Tu penses qu'on va réussir ?

Silence.

- Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'on essaie de faire… Murmura mentalement la Witch.

Elena sentit un quelque chose lui pincer le cœur. La culpabilité, sans doute, qui ne rêvait que de reprendre le dessus…

- Je… Tu… Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

Nouveau silence mental. Légers bourdonnements, mais rien de concret. Puis…

- Jamais. Tu iras jusqu'au bout, non ?

- Jusqu'au bout de quoi, selon toi ?

- De ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

- Tu sais ce que je m'apprête réellement à faire ?

Le silence eut quelque chose de dérangeant.

- Plus que de les sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans quel sens prends-tu ce « plus » ?

- Et toi ?

…

Elena sortit de l'Entremonde.

Juste à temps.

L'infecté en face d'elle avait le regard vide, la bouche grande ouverte et barbouillée de sang, et sa main levée faillit s'abattre.

Faillit.

Le Hunter l'avait saisi et la propulsa au sol aussi aisément que si elle avait été en plumes. Elena cligna des yeux, et le choc passé, elle distingua la nouvelle dimension que la ruelle noire avait prise.

Une dizaine d'infectés étaient déjà présents, et d'autres accouraient des bâtiments.

La Witch, elle, avait réagi bien plus rapidement. Elle se tenait devant elle, bouclier terrifiant, et menaçant.

Puis le Hunter bondit.

Haut.

Soufflée, l'humaine le regarda retomber accroupi devant elles, les lèvres retroussées, découvrant une rangée de dents affreusement pointues.

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine.

Intimidés, les infectés stoppèrent leur course, et jaugèrent leur adversaire. Ils grognaient, pestaient, avec leur voix aussi mutilée que leur apparence. Inflexible, le protecteur ne bougeait pas.

L'un des zombies tenta de contourner, et tomba face à face avec une Witch debout, les yeux plus rouges que le sang coagulé sur son débardeur déchiré, mains écartés, noires.

Elena s'aida de ses coudes pour reculer, et se releva tant bien que mal, refusant de quitter la scène des yeux.

Elle comprit rapidement que cette attaque imprévue les bloquait complètement.

En effet, comment pouvait-elle se rendre dans l'Entremonde sans que la Witch ne se détourne de son objectif vital ?

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, car la vague d'infectés se montrait de plus en plus insistante.

Une main gelée lui empoigna le bras.

Sans même hurler alors que la poigne était de fer, Elena se retourna et frappa.

Réflexe.

L'infecté lâcha prise et vacilla, s'étant pris le coup de poing en pleine tempe.

Elena sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines, alors que son poing et son bras lui faisaient mal. Sans parler de son abdomen, dont les plaies tendues criaient grâce…

Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos.

Ils étaient douze.

Bouches ouvertes.

Gueules ouvertes.

Mains tendues.

Griffes tendues.

Une vague de peur vint violemment cogner à l'intérieur de sa gorge. L'envie de s'enfuir, immédiatement. Et à la fois celle de rester clouée sur place et d'attendre sa fin.

Sa main se serra sur quelque chose. Qu'elle tenait pourtant depuis un petit moment…

…Comment avait-elle pu oublier…

Elle leva son arme et tira.

Une fois.

Un infecté s'effondra, en se tenant le ventre percé.

Deux fois.

Un autre fut projeté sous l'impact, la jambe éclaboussée soudain de sang.

Trois fois.

Une femme tomba, et cracha un long filet vermeil en heurtant le sol humide.

Quatre fois.

Cueilli en pleine poitrine. L'infecté resta debout un moment, alors que tous couraient et le doublaient sans lui accorder un regard. Il tomba comme un vieux chêne qu'on abat.

…La cinquième fois ne sortit pas.

Crispée sur la gâchette. Ses dents étaient serrées au possible. Une larme avait coulé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui était en train d'abattre ceux qu'elle voulait sauver ? C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces vies… Ces vies ne s'étaient pas réellement envolées ?

Un carcan emprisonnait sa gorge. Respirer… Un lointain souvenir…

Ils s'approchaient. Mais elle n'allait pas tirer.

Lâche…

Quelqu'un la saisit soudain, et elle quitta le sol.

Elle crut qu'elle était morte, tant tout lui échappait, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Puis le sol de nouveau.

L'impact lui coupa le souffle. Elle entraperçu dans le flou le Hunter, qui la lâcha, et tomba au sol. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et lança :

- Ca va ?

Elena secoua la tête, et regarda autour d'elle, soudain prise de panique.

- La Witch ? Où est la Witch ?

- Elle arrive.

Elle pivota et découvrit qu'ils étaient sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment.

La Witch achevait de grimper, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Echange rapide et intense dans l'Entremonde, parcouru d'adrénaline.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Elena la regarda, et regarda la masse d'infecté qui augmentait au pied du bâtiment. Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Maintenant.


	7. Sixième Lune L'Avènement de l'Autel

**- Sixième Lune – L'Avènement de l'Autel -**

L'Entremonde fourmillait de vie.

Verrous incertains, ondes de pensée vagues et brouillées... Au total, une quarantaine de présences selon Elena.

D'un accord tacite, elles forcèrent le verrou le plus proche. Il céda sans aucun effort de résistance.

Sans même sortir de l'Entremonde pour se préoccuper du sort de l'infecté, l'humaine et la Witch se tournèrent vers un deuxième verrou. S'occuper de celui-ci s'avéra plus ardu. Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder, l'Entremonde disparut pour faire place à un mugissement furieux.

Elena sursauta, et se tourna anxieusement vers la provenance de ce hurlement. Le Hunter avait cessé de repousser des infectés qui tentaient d'escalader le toit, et se tendit violemment. Même les infectés cessèrent de grogner et de s'agiter.

Nouveau mugissement.

Des pas lourds qui étaient si lointains, mais qui se rapprochaient...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hurlement ? Murmura Elena.

- Tank, déclara le Hunter.

Tank...

Si quelque part, elle s'en était doutée, la confirmation de ses craintes lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ça ressemblait, mais la réputation et les bruits qu'il produisait avait de quoi inquiéter.

Puis il apparut.

Au bout de la rue, dans une avalanche de poussière ocre. La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se contracter au possible, et dévisagea avec horreur ce monstre qui venait de s'inviter à la fête.

Haut d'environ trois mètres à vue de nez, son corps immense et disproportionné se balançait au rythme d'une course digne d'un gorille. Ses énormes poings qui terminaient des bras musculeux non moins énormes frappaient le sol dans la cadence de sa course et lui permettaient d'avancer plus vite. Trop vite.

Ses jambes semblaient ne pas avoir trop muté, et suivaient comme elles le pouvaient le reste du corps.

Sa tête, elle, était minuscule comparée au reste, et fichée au milieu de son torse comme quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Elle était juste dépourvue de mâchoire inférieure, et sa langue pendait lamentablement hors de sa bouche, lui donnant un air encore plus bestial si c'était possible.

Elena restait pétrifiée d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on lutter contre une créature pareille ?

... Le réveiller encore moins...

Il approchait. La certitude de la mort était tellement forte qu'elle savait qu'elle ne chercherait même pas à lutter. Elle resterait juste là, paralysée, oubliant tout.

La Witch lui saisit violemment le bras, et la jeune fille secoua la tête, soudain sortie de sa transe.

La réunion de leur regard ouvrit la porte vers l'autre dimension.

Elena s'attendait à ce que la présence du Tank inonde l'Entremonde tant il était imposant dans la réalité. Ses sens le cherchèrent, et furent surpris de découvrir un esprit comme les autres, peut-être même plus faible.

L'Entité força. Le verrou céda avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Soudain, les deux moitiés furent arrachées à cet univers incertain. Le front d'Elena heurta le béton, se redressa tant bien que mal sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, en sentant un liquide poisseux sortir de ses narines et se glisser sur ses lèvres sèches.

Son regard flou tenta de discerner ce qu'il se passait. Une forme massive semblait s'être arrêtée et cessait de bouger, mais le reste de la horde continuait à avancer inlassablement.

Elles avaient su arrêter le Tank. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux... L'humaine sentit le découragement la gagner. Elle repensa au Smoker... Il avait sans doute raison. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, après tout, elle avait cru possible de voler. Elle allait juste s'écraser en bas de la falaise après avoir goûté à l'ivresse de l'espoir.

Comme un oisillon qui n'aurait pas encore ses plumes, elle avait voulu jouer l'albatros. Comme cet oisillon, en heurtant l'océan déchaîné, elle allait se faire dévorer par la colère et la faim qu'il contenait.

Une première main gelée la saisit, elle sentit avec dégoût un lambeau de chair pourrie quitter cette main pour venir lui coller sur le bras. Mais elle ne tenta même pas de lutter.

Une autre main la saisit. La peur reprit le dessus quelques secondes, elle tenta de se relever, de les repousser...

Deux brasiers rouges vinrent plonger avec angoisse dans ses propres yeux.

- ELENA !

La jeune fille se sentit horriblement coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ! Elle n'avait juste absolument pas le droit.

Leurs esprits, dans un élan d'angoisse de se perdre, se jetèrent violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Ou plutôt l'un dans l'autre.

L'Entité réunie. La puissance de cette fusion ébranla l'Entremonde. Dévastatrice, elle détruisit tout.

L'Entité vit des bribes de souvenirs affluer tous en même temps sur elle, dans un indescriptible chaos de passés paisibles ou affreux, d'amours violents ou dévorés, de vies d'humains terriblement complexes dans leur simplicité. Aucune identité pourtant.

Ce fut pendant un temps à la fois affreusement court et terriblement long une tempête de vies.

Puis le calme revint. Un calme mort.

Ils réalisaient.

L'Entité fut projetée hors de l'Entremonde, séparée brusquement.

L'humaine et la Witch tombèrent toutes deux à la renverse, sans avoir réellement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, et surtout pourquoi.

Elena se sentait partir pour un univers sombre mais calme... Sa tête ne fut douloureuse qu'une fraction de seconde, puis elle n'existait plus. Son corps s'envolait dans un néant agréablement vide, elle ne voyait déjà plus...

Deux mains poisseuses lui prirent soudain le visage, comme pour la forcer à rester éveillée. Le néant disparut violemment, et la douleur, aussi physique que morale, reprit le dessus.

Au dessus d'elle, un visage encapuchonné était penché au dessus du sien. La lumière l'empêchait de deviner les traits de son visage, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait du Hunter.

- Elena, il faut pas les laisser comme ça ! Tu t'évanouis plus tard si tu veux, mais là, il faut leur parler ! Tout de suite !

Il tira ses bras vers l'avant, la forçant à se lever. Elle expira le plus doucement possible malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait la boîte crânienne. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une mer d'infectés abasourdis qui regardaient leurs mains, autour d'eux, ou restaient figés, comme trop horrifiés pour bouger.

Elena avala sa salive, tenta de prendre l'air le plus assuré possible, et lança le plus fort qu'elle put :

- J'imagine l'état dans lequel vous devez tous vous trouver maintenant.

Elle agrippa avec force le sweat de l'infecté pour éviter de tomber en arrière, et poursuivit, livide, alors qu'elle sentait son propre sang couler de son nez et gagner son cou moite.

- Je sais que tout vous revient en bloc. Votre vie d'avant, votre infection, votre vie de soif de sang, et de faim de chair humaine. Mais ne soyez pas horrifiés, même si vous vous sentez inhumain. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez subi une affreuse injustice, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien Vous êtes des humains, vous vous souvenez ? Vous n'avez pas mérité votre sort.

Quelques uns s'effondrèrent en tremblant, d'autres se mirent à pleurer, venant enfin de comprendre. L'adrénaline d'Elena prôna sur son étourdissement. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur maintenant.

- Ne voyez plus l'avenir en noir. Oublions le passé, concentrons nous sur le futur. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Nous sommes tous ensembles, et nous saurons vaincre et exister de nouveau comme avant. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je vous protégerais tous. Je vous guiderais. Faites-moi confiance et l'avenir finira par nous sourire. Je serais votre mère, la personne qui ouvrira la voie vers ce futur radieux et qui prendra soin de chacun d'entre vous. Je serais forte pour vous tous. Redevenez vous-mêmes, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, je vous attends à bras ouvert pour construire un idéal commun.

Elena avait abrégé le discours, en sentant des élancements de douleur devenir de plus en plus puissants et de moins en moins espacés. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la foule qui la regardait comme un seul œil, grand ouvert et prêt à boire la lumière, comme un filtre de jouvence, à devenir ivres de cascades d'espoir versées directement dans leurs gorges desséchées, à le boire, le boire jusqu'à en mourir, heureux.

Elena comprit alors que tout doute était terminé. L'avenir était déjà tracé. Elle était leur mère, elle allait devoir tout faire pour eux, jusqu'à oublier d'exister en temps que personne, à devenir un phare attirant les soupirants du futur promis.

Les doutes étaient terminés. Elle aussi.

Elle descendit tant bien que mal du petit toit, et découvrir la Witch en contrebas, qui la regardait, tellement fière, avec un tel amour qu'Elena sentit qu'elle allait se faire renverser. Pourtant elle tint bon, et regarda l'infectée.

Ses yeux noirs se brouillèrent. Elle le savait, ce que tout cela impliquerait. La Witch le savait aussi.

Mais maintenant que tout était si sûr... Elle avait même quelques instants préféré échouer ici que de finir en apothéose ce combat qui allait tous les sauver.

Une larme coula sur sa joue désormais blafarde.

La Witch se leva, l'enleva avec douceur des bras du Hunter, et la prit à son tour.

C'est en pleurant franchement, sans doute pour la dernière fois, qu'Elena sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les couleurs revinrent en même temps que les souvenirs à la jeune humaine. Sauf que la douleur, tout comme les larmes, avaient disparu de son esprit désormais parfaitement clair. Sa vision encore brouillée se stabilisa rapidement, et découvrit sans grande surprise le plafond sale de l'appartement.

- Ils t'attendent.

L'humaine s'autorisa un léger sourire en reconnaissant la voix grave, rocailleuse et blasée de son interlocuteur.

Elle se redressa, et remarqua qu'elle était étendue sur le canapé du salon, juste à côté de la Witch qui avait préféré dormir par terre sur le tapis. Elle était encore plongée dans le sommeil, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans une position quasi animale.

Le Smoker, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'étagère de l'appartement, et fumait une cigarette, comme à son habitude. Elena se demanda quelques instants où est-ce qu'il pouvait se procurer autant de paquets, puis elle se dit que ça n'avait peut-être pas une importance vraiment capitale.

- Ils ont bien réagi ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par « bien réagi ».

- Pas de suicides, pas de folie furieuse ?

- ...Non, pas que je sache. Une fidélité de chien-chien par contre, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

- C'était le prix à payer.

- Tu as fait un progrès, tu ne cherches plus à te défiler.

- Merci.

Il la regarda avec son regard le plus noir.

- C'était pas spécialement un compliment vu ce dont on parle.

- Je me doute.

Elle soutint son regard, puis déclara :

- Je prépare une guerre contre les humains. Je suppose que tu l'as compris, non ?

- Vengeance personnelle contre ton prof de maths ? Railla l'infecté avec mépris.

- Peu importe les raisons si tu refuses de les comprendre. Je veux juste savoir si je t'aurais dans mes rangs.

Son pragmatisme l'effraya un peu elle-même. Elle avait juste radicalement changé. En si peu de temps, ça n'avait rien de naturel...

Mais cela l'arrangeait, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Le Smoker prit son temps avant de répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour dire clairement ce qu'il avait à dire sans sombrer dans la grossièreté. Il inspira sa fumée verdâtre, toussota, puis répondit :

- Va mourir.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais si ce n'était pas une humaine qui organisait tout ça ? Lança-t-elle sans se démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que si tu refuses juste par rancœur envers les humains, et bien fait-le pour toi.

- Tu crois que j'ai encore quoi que ce soit à perdre ?

- Ta vie. Et si tu ne t'estimes pas assez important, fait le pour elle.

Elle désigna violemment l'autre moitié d'elle-même.

- Tu avais compris son combat.

Silence.

- On verra, lança le Smoker en détournant le regard.

Elena eut un sourire. Gagné.

Elle se dirigea vivement vers la sortie.

Les infectés l'attendaient dans la cour. Le Hunter lui offrit un léger sourire, tous les autres redevinrent cet œil de la veille.

Déstabilisée, Elena ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle détailla quelques infectés au passage, dont le Tank, toujours aussi imposant.

Elle osa au final, un léger :

- Ca va mieux ?

Quelques uns acquiescèrent, d'autres se turent, avides d'entendre la suite.

Elena prit le temps de s'assoir sur un petit muret en hauteur, et lança plus clairement :

- Hier, j'ai éveillé vos esprits d'un long sommeil. Le réveil fut difficile, mais désormais, nous pouvons discuter concrètement de ce qu'il va se passer.

Elle changea de position.

- Les humains, après vous avoir, accidentellement, certes, mais vous avoir tout de même transformé en infectés, ont décidé que vous êtes dangereux et le président des Etats-Unis Elton Christian a même déclaré le pays en crise militaire tant qu'un seul infecté serait encore debout. Chercher des solutions scientifiques semblait trop laborieux après avoir envoyé deux ordures, les Castelbridge mourir ici au nom de la science.

Le Hunter approuva doucement, avec une sorte de haine retenue à faire froid dans le dos.

- Que font-ils donc ? Ils envoient un groupe de soldats improvisés pour venir faire le ménage et sauver les éventuels rescapés. Ils envoient des gens nous tuer.

Certains semblaient soudain anxieux, d'autres haineux, tous attentifs.

- Je vous demande donc, allons-nous nous laisser faire ?

Un non général, un murmure amplifié par des dizaines de voix parcourut l'assemblée.

- Vu que je m'attendais à ce type de réponse, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, lança Elena avec un sourire mauvais.

- Comment on s'organise ? Demanda le Hunter, en esquivant deux infectés chargés.

- Là, on essaie de barricader l'immeuble, qui deviendra notre base, commença Elena. Une équipe sera chargée demain de ramener d'autres infectés avec elle histoire qu'on les libère. On a déjà aménagé les caves pour qu'ils puissent « patienter », parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on recommence ce qu'on a fait hier.

Près d'eux, des infectés mirent le feu à un baril d'essence, et allumèrent un flambeau pour éclairer la cour qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

- D'accord, et toi, la Witch et moi, on fait quoi ?

- Toi, ça serait géant que tu trouves un plan de la ville en état relativement correct. Sinon, si tu trouves des supermarchés avec de la bouffe pas encore périmée, ce serait super aussi. En ce qui me concernes, je vais d'abord de laver un peu, puis je vais réveiller la Witch. Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur l'actualité, qu'on gère tout ce bazar, et, si tu trouves un plan correct, qu'on commence à étudier des stratégies, mais aussi le planning des expéditions.

- Expéditions ?

- Je veux des informations sur cette infection, je veux savoir si elle était prévue ou accidentelle, je veux entrer en contact avec le président via la mairie, et je veux trouver d'autres infectés.

- Je vois...

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, Elena heurta de plein fouet une infectée qui s'empressa de s'excuser :

- Désolée, j'vous avait pas vue. Sans rancune, hein ? Désolée !

- Aucun problème, lança Elena en se frottant le nez malgré tout.

Elle détailla la jeune femme. Elle devait être black avant l'infection. Et même après, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Son visage afro et jovial semblait certes trop pâle par rapport à ses traits, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu violent et ses cheveux frisés à souhait formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage, et tout en elle faisait rapidement oublier qu'elle était un zombie, et aurait pu faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel homme.

- Dites-moi, vous vivez ici avant ? Demanda l'humaine.

- Ouais. Et j'connaissais ce quartier comme ma poche.

- Vous savez si on pourrait se procurer une carte rapidement ?

La jeune femme plongea la main dans la poche de son jean, et en sortit un papier plié et fortement chiffonné avec son extraordinaire sourire.

- Elle est un peu gribouillée et pas mal chiffonnée, mais c'est une carte de la ville.

- Merci, vous me retirez une épine du pied.

- Pas de quoi, j'y retourne.

Le Hunter la regarda s'éloigner, puis fit de nouveau face à l'humaine.

- Tu crois que c'est réalisable, tout ça ?

Elena fut presque choquée d'entendre ça dans la bouche du Hunter, mais le calme revint vite. Elle eut même un léger rire avant de reprendre.

- C'est ce que je me disais hier. Mais regarde autour de toi. Quand j'ai vu une Witch dans ma grange la première fois, j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir dans quelques secondes. Je suis devenue la deuxième moitié de cette Witch. Après je pensais que j'allais me faire dévorer par les autres infectés. Maintenant, je dois leur faire gagner une guerre. Et après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je crois que je peux affirmer sans honte que tout est possible.


	8. Septième Lune Saveurs de Lys

**Septième Lune – Saveurs de Lys**

- AU SUIVANT !

L'officier barbu poussa virilement le nouvel engagé vers la pièce suivante, et se pencha de nouveau sur le tas de paperasses qui s'étalait sur son bureau. Relevant la tête, il apostropha le quadragénaire qui attendait patiemment son tour :

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Dany Cliffer.

- Ton âge ?

- Quarante deux ans.

Les questions fusèrent, posées énergiquement mais à mourir d'ennui pour les autres futurs membres de la CEDA qui patientaient depuis des heures.

L'un d'entre eux tourna légèrement la tête, comme pour capter une conversation parallèle.

- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Celle comme quoi la fille qui avait tué un des types de la CEDA serait à l'intérieur de Stanhood ?

- Non, mais c'est une rumeur con, comment est-ce que tu veux qu'elle ne se soit pas fait bouffer ?

- J'en sais rien… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait buté le gars qui allait tuer un zombie ?

- Ca… J'en sais rien, c'était peut-être juste une psychopathe, hein…

Le visage qui buvait les paroles sans y avoir été invité trembla légèrement. Devant lui, Dany Cliffer salua l'officier et passa son chemin.

Le militaire donna le tas de formulaires déjà remplis à une secrétaire derrière lui, puis se tourna vers le prochain postulant.

- Et toi ?

- Liven Holysin.

La voix du jeune homme déclencha un long frisson au barbu qui se redressa.

- T'as… T'as quel âge ?

- Dix sept ans.

L'officier déglutit. Être si jeune et si assuré, ce n'était pas normal.

- Bon, ok, si tu viens, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ?

L'adolescent eut un léger rire.

- Peut-être mieux que vous.

- Eh ! Lança l'homme, vexé, piqué au vif. Tu parles mieux que ça à ton futur supérieur hiérarchique.

Sa fureur s'évanouit vite. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le brasier de ceux de Liven. Ils brillaient d'une lueur réellement effrayante.

- T'es… T'es albinos mon petit gars ? Ils risquent de pas te prendre.

- Je crois que j'ai quelques compensations.

- Physiques ?

Le jeune homme se pencha, avec un sourire mauvais qui lui pendait aux lèvres.

- Pas seulement.

La jeune infectée passa sa main verdâtre dans ses cheveux frisés. Epuisée, comme tous les autres, elle avait travaillée d'arrache pied à la construction d'un camp digne de ce nom étalé autour du cadavre de HLM où Elena avait élu résidence. Pourtant, pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient plaint. Travailler leur avait ôté la possibilité de réfléchir. Ils n'avaient qu'à agir et à croire en l'impossible.

- Eh !

La jeune femme afro se retourna pour faire face à un homme qui avait muté de manière répugnante. La partie droite de son visage était recouverte de pustules vertes et la cigarette qui sortait du coin de sa bouche déclamait à elle seule son identité.

- T'es un Smoker, c'est ça ?

- Ca se pourrait bien. Tu saurais pas où l'allumée est partie ?

- Tu parles d'Elena ? Elle est partie dans cette direction il y a une demi-heure environ, avec la Witch et le Hunter. Mais t'as l'air de l'adorer, dis-moi.

La tension venait de monter, brusquement. Agacé, le Smoker fit un petit geste de la main.

- Laisse tomber, je pense qu'on aura jamais le même avis sur la question. Elle a prévenu quelqu'un quant au lieu où elle comptait se rendre ?

- Je pense pas, déclara l'autre, songeuse. Mais bon, on lui fait confiance.

- De manière totalement aveugle, termina l'infecté, sombre.

- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un qui se serait éclaté à réveiller soixante-dix personnes en même temps n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il compte faire ?

- Elena a seize ans. Une gamine complètement illuminée qui est persuadée qu'elle peut sauver la Terre entière. Tu crois qu'elle a la moindre expérience en quoi que ce soit ?

Prise d'un accès d'agressivité, la jeune black fit un pas en avant et lança avec hargne :

- T'as un autre fil d'araignée à nous tendre ? Peut-être que tu trouves ça fun de penser que le monde est composé de gros connards en qui faut pas faire confiance, peut-être que t'es qu'un putain de dépressif qui est pressé de se faire marcher sur la gueule par des gens qui sont comme toi, à l'exception près qu'ils ne sont pas malades ! Ben moi non ! Elle nous a promis qu'elle nous protégerait, je la crois ! Elle nous a promis qu'elle mènerait une guerre et qu'elle la gagnerait, ben moi, je la crois ! Libre à toi d'être un connard de pessimiste, mais va prêcher ton discours à se pendre ailleurs !

Elle tourna les talons, plantant le Smoker interloqué par une telle violence verbale, encore rageuse.

A côté de lui, deux infectés murmuraient en construisant un abri de fortune en tôle.

- Je ne me souviens plus de mon identité, mais je me souviens que je n'ai jamais cru en rien lorsque j'étais humain. En aucune religion je veux dire. L'idée d'un dieu ou du destin, ça me répugnait. J'avais mon petit complexe de supériorité, tu vois…

- J'étais pareil, assura l'autre.

- Mais là, c'est… C'est Déesse qui correspond le mieux. Elle est au dessus de nous. Elle nous a sauvé une fois. Elle nous sauvera une deuxième fois.

- C'est exactement ça.

Ecœuré, le Smoker eut un sifflement de fureur et rentra en boitant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble déchiré.

Elle marchait comme une funambule depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes, se guidant avec la carte chiffonnée qu'on lui avait offert. A ses côtés, silencieux, la Witch et le Hunter, tous deux sans doute plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ses pas résonnaient en écho dans son esprit.

Le silence de la rue avait quelque chose de pesant, de menaçant. C'était illogique. Cette ville était bourrée d'infectés. Où se cachaient-ils, tous, prêts à lui sauter dessus ?

Son cœur battait pourtant on ne peut plus lentement.

Elena avait à la fois la sensation de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et à la fois d'en avoir totalement conscience. Que la situation était beaucoup trop grande pour elle et qu'elle la tenait parfaitement en main. Des sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient avec calme et méthodologie. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. C'était comme si elle avait cessé de fuir son destin et que le grand voile mi-opaque qu'elle avait elle-même tissé s'était déchiré et qu'elle voyait tout. Certains chemins étaient effrayants, mais indispensables, mais cette terre nouvelle rougeoyante qu'elle découvrait semblable à de l'argile avait quelque chose d'enivrant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte et elle arrêta sa marche sans prévenir. Surpris, les deux autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Hunter.

- C'est ici. Les archives de Stanhood. Quelque part, tu devrais trouver des informations plus ou moins précises sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux un bilan de tout ce que tu aurais trouvé sur l'infection. Où est-ce qu'elle aurait démarré, pourquoi, et surtout à cause de qui. Un bouc émissaire, ce serait l'idéal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le Hunter détailla l'entrée de l'immeuble. High-tech, sûrement rempli d'alarmes. Mais qui viendrait, affolé par le vacarme ?

Il hocha la tête calmement et prit la direction du bâtiment.

Les deux filles le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur de la bâtisse d'acier et de verre. Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Entremonde.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, exactement ?

Elena répondit presque automatiquement.

- On se rend à la mairie de la ville. Je suis sûre qu'on y trouvera un moyen intéressant pour contacter Hilton Christian.

- Le président des Etats Unis, c'est ça ?

La jeune humaine eut un sourire mental peu engageant.

- Ni plus ni moins.

- Ben… T'y vas carrément.

Le sourire fit place au rire.

- Nous avons un peu moins d'une semaine pour préparer efficacement l'attaque que nous allons subir. Si nous pouvions tenter de raisonner l'autorité, ou mieux, l'effrayer et lui faire comprendre que nous sommes là avant, nous aurions gagné notre premier combat.

Un léger silence. Gênant, presque.

- Elena… Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu as changé en si peu de temps.

- Tu as peur ?

Elena se sentait presque menaçante. Etrangement, elle ne détestait pas cette sensation, mais perdre la confiance de la deuxième moitié d'elle-même était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait, bien qu'elle sente que le lien qui les unissait avait rendu la chose impossible.

- …Je ne sais pas. Sans doute un peu, mais je suis surtout… Impressionnée.

Vague d'affection lancée au gré des vents en direction de la Witch.

- Tu sais que pour toi, je déplacerais des montagnes. Pour toi, je dompterais le monde entier pour mieux pouvoir le brûler, si cela pouvait te sauver. Je suppose que tu le sais. Tu sais forcément tout ça.

- Bien sûr. Je suppose que tu sais aussi à quel point c'est réciproque.

Un long silence bien plus détendu s'installa. Elena attendit que toute la force des pensées échangées soit consumée avant de quitter l'Entremonde.

Elle posa ses yeux grand ouverts sur le béton désormais sec. Ses yeux remontèrent. Tout doux, tout étouffés, des pleurs.

Son cœur lui remonta aux lèvres avant même d'avoir vu la silhouette traînante à une dizaine de mètres devant elle.

Elle avait des cheveux roux sales qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, contrastant fortement avec sa peau blafarde. Ses immenses doigts noirs étaient repliés sur son visage prostré, et ses habits, en réalité un short en jean déchiré et un haut sans manches, étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de suie et de crasse.

Elena pensait que c'était impossible. Que ça n'existait pas.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une autre Witch à quelques mètres d'elles.

Sa propre Witch lui saisit le bras violemment, les yeux braqués sur l'intruse. Malgré elle, Elena ne parvenait ni à y croire, ni à être effrayée. La proximité d'une autre de ces infectées si proche d'elle autant physiquement que mentalement ne devait pas l'aider à se rendre compte de l'ampleur du danger.

Poussée par une curiosité qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se dégagea fermement de l'emprise de l'autre moitié de l'Entité, surprise et paralysée, et fit trois pas en avant.

Puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

Cela ne manqua pas. La femme mutilée se retourna, violemment.

Ses yeux étaient aussi rougeoyant que ceux de celle qui était restée quelques pas en arrière.

Elena n'avait toujours pas peur. Elles étaient à force égale. Pourtant, les lèvres grises se retroussant sur des dents recouvertes d'une fine pellicule rouge lui provoquèrent un léger frisson.

Elle fit encore un pas. Sourire de défi.

Mais… A qui était-il vraiment adressé ?

La rue autour d'elles, grise, était caressée d'un vent brûlant de nouveau. L'orage était encore une fois en train de planer au dessus de cette scène étouffante.

Le grondement sortit des tréfonds de la gorge de la créature en face d'elle. Elle s'accroupit, doigts écartés.

Elena commença à sentir l'angoisse enserrer sa gorge. Une peur légère, qui prenait de l'ampleur. Pourtant, elle trouva la force de se retourner et de plonger dans le regard de son infectée à elle. L'Entremonde l'accueillit comme un cocon réconfortant et terrifiant en même temps.

Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lui hurla mentalement l'infectée.

- Je veux qu'on force son Verrou.

Puis sans une autre explication, elle se jeta à l'assaut de l'esprit.

La puissance combinée de l'âme de l'Entité se saisit du premier verrou trouvé.

Tenta de le forcer.

L'âme attaquée se tordit et hurla. Une onde qui heurta l'Entité en plein fouet, et qui eut juste le temps de quitter l'Entremonde.

Elena la vit.

Jetée à pleine puissance sur elle, avec ses yeux brûlants, ses mains jetées en avant, hurlant comme si on lui avait appliqué un fer chauffé à blanc sur la peau.

La terreur lui remonta du plus profond de ses tripes. Une peur viscérale, vomitive, qui l'étrangla alors qu'elle aurait voulu hurler aussi.

Mais une autre silhouette se jeta en avant, à côté d'elle.

Deux furies se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Les doigts de sa Witch plongèrent profondément dans la poitrine de sa semblable qui cria encore plus fort et griffa.

Une profonde entaille se creusa sur la joue de son infectée, et Elena sentit comme un violent coup qu'on lui portait au ventre.

Mécaniquement, elle sortit son arme, visa à peine et tira.

L'autre Witch s'effondra, avec une balle prise à même le cou.

Pour l'achever, l'infectée encore blessée laissa doucement ses doigts chercher son cœur dans sa poitrine et le percer.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en voyant des larmes se mêler au sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

Il y eut un long silence.

Et si Elena était déçue de ne pas avoir pu percer les mystères de l'esprit d'une Witch, elle était secrètement satisfaite sur un point.

Elle venait de prouver la déclaration de l'infectée.

Sans un mot, elle poursuivit sa route vers la mairie. Elle avait un président à contacter.

La lumière grésillait. Cette ampoule était la seule que le Hunter avait trouvé allumée dans tout le bâtiment. Apparemment, l'électricité avait connu quelques soucis techniques après l'infection. De plus, les alarmes semblaient hors service.

L'infecté jeta un regard méthodique autour de lui. Au cinquième sous-sol, il allait bien finir par tomber sur les archives scientifiques. Les plus récentes et les plus compromettantes, il n'en doutait pas.

Il fit quelques pas, et son pied heurta quelque chose de mou. Ses yeux se posèrent sans crainte sur un cadavre, qui semblait s'être lui-même planté un couteau dans la poitrine. Sans doute un rescapé terrifié et désespéré.

Curieux malgré tout, le Hunter se pencha, et découvrit une lettre et une clé posées à côté de la blessure qu'il semblait s'être lui-même causé.

La clé glissa dans sa poche sans un bruit, et il déplia la lettre écrite en lettres tremblantes, s'asseyant à côté de l'homme au sol.

_« Maintenant je m'en fiche. Je n'en peux plus de rester là. Je les entends, dehors, et ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Je ne veux pas non plus mourir puni._

_Cela fait deux jours qu'ils étaient censés venir chercher les archives pour les faire disparaître, mais ils ne viennent pas. J'étais censé ne pas bouger et les garder en attendant, mais tout compte fait, j'avais juste peur de la punition._

_Oui, car je les ai lues. Et maintenant je m'en fiche._

_Punissez mon cadavre, allez-y._

_De toute façons, j'espère que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me retrouvera avant vous. Comme ça, il pourra faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est vous les coupables. La clé, c'est pour accéder aux archives compromettantes. Et surtout, bonne lecture ! »_

Pensif, le Hunter reposa la lettre sur la poitrine de l'homme. Ainsi, il y avait un coupable. Maintenant, il espérait de tout cœur que cedit coupable soit celui de l'infection.

Ainsi il aurait un nom.

Quelqu'un pour se venger.

Il se leva, et continua à arpenter le couloir, se fiant à sa capacité à voir dans le noir. Il avança, jusqu'à arriver nez à nez avec une petite porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir avant de constater qu'elle était fermée à clé.

Sourire mauvais.

Le cliquetis dans la serrure lui indiqua que la voie était libre.

Il pénétra dans une petite pièce meublée de quelques armoires, d'une chaise et d'un bureau qu'une multitude de feuilles jonchaient.

Il se saisit de la première.

_« Etat de l'infection le 19 juillet »_

Il la reposa. Aucun nom, aucun intérêt.

Il parcourut des yeux d'autres feuilles toutes aussi dénuées d'intérêt. Une le fit tout de même trembler de rage lorsque son regard se posa sur une phrase de ce compte rendu d'un hôpital.

_« Nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures pour camoufler la nature de l'infection à la population. Nous avons prétexté une mauvaise stérilisation des outils qui aurait engendré une épidémie qui aurait emporté plusieurs patients du bâtiment, ce qui a été un prétexte efficace pour les faire disparaître rapidement. En revanche, au vu des poursuites judiciaires auxquelles nous faisons face, et ce à cause de l'application de vos ordres, nous vous avisons par la présente lettre que nous attendons de votre part des frais de dédommagement. »_

Il chiffonna la lettre et la jeta au sol, peu soucieux de sa valeur historique et poursuivit ses lectures.

Il était tout près, le nom du coupable, il le sentait.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'enveloppe d'une lettre, fraîchement ouverte. Sans doute par la personne qui s'était suicidée.

Il la jaugea du regard. Une lettre privée, apparemment. Il détailla ce qui était écrit dessus, découvrant qu'elle était écrite par le président de la République en personne, à l'adresse du maire de la ville. Il était peut-être mort avant de la recevoir.

L'enveloppe comportait plusieurs papiers. Le premier semblait avoir été écrit au préalable et renvoyé en guise d'historique. Il y avait été agrafé une sorte de compte rendu de quelque chose.

Il se pencha, et commença à lire.

_« Je suppose qu'avant même d'ouvrir la lettre, vous avez compris de quoi je vais vous parler. Vous m'avez demandé de fermer les yeux. De les laisser faire._

_J'avais pris le soin de joindre avec ma dernière lettre les résultats de cette confiance totale._

_L'épidémie est galopante. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que je vais y passer aussi. _

_Certes, ils sont tous deux des scientifiques de grand renom. _

_Mais êtes-vous au courant du nombre de fois qu'on les a blanchi d'horreurs contre-nature ? Evidemment que vous le savez. C'est vous qui vous êtes démené pour que les affaires n'éclatent jamais au grand jour, ne laissant poindre que les plus bénignes d'entre elles._

_Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez en tête une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

_Ca se sent, que vous préparez quelque chose. Nos services secrets n'ont jamais autant travaillé. Assassinats méticuleux, secrets scientifiques… Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi. Que vous me le diriez._

_En guise de ça, je vais mourir._

_Je vous remercie. Vraiment._

_J'ai joint un récapitulatif précis des véritables casiers judiciaires de ceux en qui vous croyez aveuglement. _

_Bien à vous. »_

La signature avait été tellement mal griffonnée qu'elle en devenait illisible. De toute façon, le Hunter s'en fichait. Seul le nom lui importait.

Le nom.

Il s'empara du bilan du casier judiciaire joint à la lettre principale. Là, il était persuadé de trouver des réponses.

_« Casier judiciaire de Moran Castlebridge Senior_

_- Viols consécutifs de la chartre scientifique établie sur la sécurité et l'utilisation de cobayes_

_- Corruption à répétition_

_- Piratage du réseau informatique du Pentagone et de la NASA_

_- Commanditaire de meurtres_

_- Homicides « involontaires»_

_Je suppose que beaucoup nous a été dissimulé. Mais jetez un œil à celui du fils._

_Casier judiciare de Moran Castelbridge Junior_

_- Viols graves de la chartre scientifique établie sur la sécurité et l'utilisation de cobayes_

_- Corruption_

_- Piratages et vols par Internet_

_- Quinze meurtres assumés_

_- Quatre viols_

_- Torture_

_- Menaces_

_- Manipulation de substances hautement toxiques sans prévention préalable du personnel, sans autorisation et sans qualifications_

_- Séquestrations_

_Je passerais les autres délits, bien moins graves. Cela donne un aperçu, non ? Pourquoi donnez-vous carte blanche à ça ? »_

Le cœur de l'infecté battait doucement. Il saisit la réponse du président et la but comme un alcoolique aurait englouti un verre de vin de premier choix.

_« Mon cher ami,_

_Vous me voyez réellement navré de la tournure qu'on prit les choses. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette condition dans le contrat établi entre eux et moi. Eux-même m'ont avoué que ça avait échappé à leur contrôle, mais que le sacrifice en serait juste plus grand._

_N'allez pas croire qu'ils ne m'effraient pas. Mais les possibilités qu'ils m'ont offert dépassent les rêves les plus fous des Etats Unis._

_Même si quelques sacrifices s'imposent._

_Je suis désolé, je vous aurai bien donné une compensation, mais tout l'or du monde ne pourra pas remplacer votre précieuse vie._

_Le fils m'a précisé que vous devriez vous sentir fier de mourir pour le futur de l'Amérique, puis du monde entier._

_Avec mes plus sincères excuses et mes remords les plus profonds,_

_Hilton Christian. »_

…C'était donc bien eux, les fautifs. Les repas de sang et de chair, les cris…

Ils avaient réduits tant d'être humains au rang de bête.

En toute connaissance de cause.

Sa main se crispa sur la table. Un horrible crissement se répercuta contre les murs d'acier.

Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus affreusement malsain.

Cette souffrance, cette haine, ces larmes, ce sang… C'étaient eux.

Oh, il le jurait devant l'éternité, devant ces preuves, ce cadavre sacrifié pour que cette inévitable promesse soit formulée, devant sa déesse !

Il allait les retrouver.

Sang par sang, ils allaient payer.

Et mourir.


	9. Huitième Lune Courronement

**- Huitième Lune – Couronnement -**

Hilton Christian tapotait anxieusement sur le bras de son fauteuil. Son regard alerte se posait tantôt sur sa tasse de café vide, tantôt sur la porte. Le reste du temps, ses yeux jonglaient entre sa montre et un écran de télévision.

Changeant timidement de position, il détailla encore une fois le cadran à son poignet, avant de regarder de nouveau la pendule fixée au mur. Puis il eut un petit rire à sa propre attention, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait bien douze fois qu'il vérifiait que les deux mécanismes affichaient bien la même chose.

Soudain, une sonnerie violente retentit dans la petite pièce luxueuse. Après avoir sursauté, l'homme décrocha un petit téléphone blanc :

- Oui ?

- Monsieur le Président ? C'est moi.

- Vous êtes en retard, grinça le représentant des Etats-Unis.

- Absolument pas, je dois même avoir cinq minutes d'avance.

- Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Entrez, et retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau. J'ignore quand elle est censée nous contacter.

Après ces mots prononcés avec un mélange de précision, de gel et d'angoisse, le quinquagénaire appuya sur un bouton situé sur le socle du téléphone et reposa le combiné violemment.

Il entreprit après de s'éponger le front en soufflant par la bouche pour se calmer. Le plateau était là, chargé de verres de scotch agrémentés de glaçons. Bien.

Aucun signal provenant de l'écran, par contre...

Mais c'était peut-être mieux. Le président n'était pas prêt à essuyer une telle confrontation. Il avait l'habitude de la langue de bois, des courtois et inutiles échanges avec des personnalités nationales ou étrangères, desquels il se sortait généralement grâce à une habile pirouette.

Mais là...

Il respira encore. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Là, il ne devait pas simplement marchander le prix du pétrole ou l'ouverture de voix commerciales avec des gens du même milieu que lui. Non, là, il allait devoir parler, et pour dire quelque chose.

Le bref échange qu'ils avaient eu avait eu pour effet de déstabiliser ses repères et tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Parler à une adolescente, à une meurtrière, d'enjeux politiques beaucoup trop importants pour qu'elle les comprenne, voilà qui le dépassait.

...Car il sentait qu'elle avait du pouvoir, elle aussi.

Plus jeune, il aurait été ravi de découvrir en elle un adversaire à sa taille, qu'il aurait affronté à coup de négociations, de coups bas, de chantages, pour mieux la démonter et l'écraser comme un insecte une fois la victoire remportée.

Mais maintenant que l'âge commençait à le gagner, abruti par les discussions vaines sur des sujets qui n'en valaient pas la peine, sortir l'attirail d'un jeu d'échec grandeur nature le terrifiait.

La stratégie, il ne s'y employait plus que pour éviter que les médias fassent trop de bruit sur ses activités troubles, alors qu'il en avait été un roi plus jeune, et que c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait été élu.

Et il sentait que son adversaire venait de découvrir le terrain, encore brulant comme mille braises ardentes, prêt à être modelé à son image. Elle était tout juste en train de commencer à comprendre que chaque pierre, chaque poussière était importante et pouvait l'aider à construire une montagne si elle s'en servait correctement.

Jeune, elle découvrait, alors que lui, s'y éternisait.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées moroses.

- Vous êtes là, Jack... Vous voulez un scotch ? Lança-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux ou le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, monsieur Christian, concéda l'homme en costard et à la fine moustache qui venait d'entrer.

Le fauteuil du président pivota en sa direction.

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous, servez-vous. Un dur labeur nous attend.

- Vous craignez cette Elena Brown ? Lança ledit Jack, en accrochant sa veste à un portemanteau en chêne.

Silence.

- Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai peur, répondit faiblement Hilton Christian. C'est du bouleversement qu'elle peut entraîner. Je ne suis pas prêt à parler avec une entêtée pareille.

- Pensez, monsieur, poursuivit l'autre, en s'installant et en se servant un verre, qu'elle n'a aucune connaissance du jargon politique. Nous pouvons aisément la déstabiliser et l'écraser rien qu'en parlant et en l'impressionnant un peu. Ce n'est qu'une fillette.

- Vous me faites répéter Jack : ce n'est pas elle que je crains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous craignez, alors ? De quels bouleversements vous parlez, dans ce cas ?

Silence, encore.

Les deux personnalités sirotèrent leur verre d'alcool, puis le président répondit, avec une précision qui lui était propre :

- Que cette affaire se sache. A priori, cette histoire d'infection correspond juste à un nettoyage géant. Bien sûr, un énorme trou financier et démographique, mais s'il n'y a pas de propagation... Enfin, voilà. Quelque chose qui se règle vite et bien, et qui de surcroît, fait peur aux gens. Je ne veux en aucun cas que cette histoire ne dégénère en apocalypse, ou en guerre. C'est ce dernier cas qui peut débuter ce soir. Et entraîner l'apocalypse, par la même occasion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, monsieur le Président, conseilla Jack. J'ai tendance à penser que tout sera fini ce soir. Les derniers survivants seront sauvés, les infectés massacrés. Les soldats de la CEDA sont très motivés, vous savez...

- Je sais.

Nouveau silence. Décidément, l'attente paraissait interminable.

- Quelle mouche a piqué les Moran Castlebridge, quand même, pesta Hilton.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, accorda l'autre homme.

- En plus de lancer cette épidémie sur un certain nombre de villes du globe, ils se sont pris d'envie de se volatiliser dans la nature...

- Peut-être qu'on les retrouvera ce soir ?

- Je l'espère... Enfin, juste le père.

- Le fils est bien plus prometteur.

- Il y a des risques qu'un chef d'Etat aime éviter de prendre. Le fils du scientifique les incarne. Il pourrait très bien aussi incarner l'apogée et la chute. C'est un vrai paradoxe.

- Qui ? Moran Castlebridge Jr ?

- Non. Le fait d'avoir dépendu de lui.

Silence.

Le soleil menaçait de passer la ligne d'horizon, et libérait encore quelques rayons, éclaboussant le paysage d'une douce lueur orangée, calme et apaisante. Pourtant, cette nuit n'allait rien avoir d'apaisant.

Un grésillement. Les deux hommes politiques sursautèrent et la main légèrement tremblante du président se saisit d'une télécommande, qu'il brandit en direction de l'écran.

Une image brouillée apparut, et gagna en netteté au fur et à mesure du temps.

Le Président des Etats-Unis sentit soudain comme un nœud à son estomac...

Il connaissait très bien le lieu, pour avoir beaucoup communiqué avec un ami maire de Stanhood. Si le lieu était toujours agencé de la même façon, il eut du mal à le reconnaitre. Baigné dans une lueur ocre, un peu semblable à celle qui jaillissait de sa fenêtre fermée, sauf qu'elle avait plutôt un caractère étouffant, le lieu avait clairement été vandalisé.

Si les meubles avaient été à peu près remis en place, les traces de griffures étaient elles toujours là. Il retint une nausée en découvrant une effroyable trainée de sang derrière le fauteuil qui avait toujours servi à son ami.

Mais là, la jeune fille qui était assise dessus n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être son amie...

Il avait reçu une transmission par radio avant, mais il n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait cette Elena Brown. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, il sentit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quant au pouvoir qu'elle dégageait.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval, découvrant un visage hâlé, mais pourtant pâle, comme si elle ne s'était pas nourrie correctement depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait pas spécialement fait d'effort vestimentaire, portant un simple haut noir sans manches et un jean de la même couleur. Des bottes venaient compléter le tout.

Au pied du fauteuil, il y avait... Quelque chose.

Cela ressemblait à une femme, mais...

Hilton Christian ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite moue de dégoût en détaillant la créature.

Ses cheveux blancs-gris en bataille encadraient un visage blafard, sert de deux yeux rouges comme l'enfer, cernés. Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur sale et déchiré et d'une culotte dans le même état, elle portait des traces de lutte, et était pieds-nus. Des pieds noirs, comme ses mains, agrémentées de doigts aussi pointus que longs. Elle ne le fixait pas, et semblait ne pas être concernée par le dialogue.

Le président s'en désintéressa d'un frisson de dégoût et posa son regard sur l'humaine. Celle-ci lui déclara froidement :

- Apparemment, vous n'avez pas retiré vos troupes, comme je vous l'avais si gentiment demandé.

Le quinquagénaire ouvrit la bouche, mais Jack parla avant lui :

- Qui pensez-vous être pour oser donner des ordres au président des Etats-Unis ?

Il sentit que vouvoyer la demoiselle lui avait arraché l'amour-propre.

Les yeux d'Elena, deux brasiers noirs, se posèrent, gelés, sur celui qui venait de l'apostropher.

Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et soutint tant bien que mal le regard noir qui lui était envoyé.

- Qui penses-tu être pour oser parler à la place du président des Etats-Unis ?

Le président vit Jack prendre une teinte pivoine, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, indigné, il parla vite à sa place :

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Jack, laissez-moi régler ça.

L'homme se renfrogna mais ne dit rien.

- Donc non, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas retiré ma troupe, n'ayant trouvé aucun prétexte valable pour accéder à votre demande.

- Je suis prête à vous en donner, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Depuis quand le génocide est-il autorisé dans la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme ?

- La légitime défense y est, elle, encouragée, riposta le président.

- La légitime défense ? Répéta Elena, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez besoin de cette loi, je crois...

- Ils nous attaquent, nous nous défendons. Quoi de plus logique ?

- Ce serait tout à fait logique si rien ne pouvait empêcher les attaques, non ?

- Rien ne peut les empêcher, justement.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez. Les deux scientifiques envoyés sur le terrain sont morts, ou au moins ont disparus. Scientifiquement parlant, ce que vous avancez est faux.

- Parce que vous avez une réponse, vous ? Railla le président.

- Evidemment.

La main de la jeune fille vint chercher l'épaule de la... Chose, à ses pieds. Ladite chose leva la tête et posa sa main, avec beaucoup d'attention, sur celle de l'humaine.

- Cela ne vous suffit pas, comme preuve ?

Sidéré, Hilton ne répondit pas, bouche-bée. Ce fut donc Jack qui riposta :

- Cela marche avec toi, mais pas avec les familles qui se sont fait massacrer, apparemment.

- J'ai le moyen de changer ça, répéta la jeune fille. J'ai déjà commencé, vous savez. Il suffira de demander à vos troupes si vous ne les renvoyez pas.

- Une cohabitation est impossible, déclara catégoriquement Jack. Ce serait comme enfermer un tigre et un agneau dans la même boite.

- Oh, parce que vous vous comparez à des agneaux, maintenant ? Lança Elena, sarcastique.

Elle lâcha la main de l'infectée, et lança, glacée :

- Leur transformation est entièrement de votre faute. Pour vous « racheter », vous effacez les traces, et tant pis pour les victimes, c'est ça ?

- Mais que promettez-vous si jamais je retire la CEDA ?

- Que plus aucun infecté n'attaquera d'humain en dehors du périmètre de la ville. Après, nous pourrons ouvrir des négociations plus poussées.

Il y eut un flottement.

Mais le président n'envisageait absolument pas cette possibilité. Il se demandait juste comment... Comment est-ce qu'elle était censée faire...

- Comment veux-tu qu'on te croie ? Tu es une meurtrière, je te rappelle. Tu fais juste le plus de bruit possible pour retarder ta condamnation à mort, c'est ça ?

Le visage d'Elena se contracta.

- Ose me dire que tes mains sont blanches.

Silence.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de justice, trancha Hilton, sentant que la tension, à force de monter, allait finir par exploser. Je ne compte pas retirer mes troupes. Vos arguments sont acceptables mais il y a des enjeux politiques qui dépassent votre entendement et que vous ne prenez pas en compte.

- Suffisamment importants pour justifier ce massacre ? Cracha Elena.

- Le devenir d'un peuple vaut plus que quelques vies, lança-t-il.

Silence.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais adopter cette philosophie, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Vous refusez de nous laisser la vie sauve ? Nous allons refuser votre existence. Vos troupes peuvent venir : nous les attendons. Si c'est la voie de la violence que vous cherchez, elle est déjà tracée.

- Tu penses avoir la moindre chance ? S'esclaffa Jack.

- A terre, vous êtes déjà morts, lança-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin. Et n'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas bombarder : il pourrait y avoir des survivants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Petite peste...

- Je vais utiliser donc une technique qui vous plaît, apparemment la prise d'otage. Vous voulez récupérer vos survivants ? Venez vous mesurer aux hordes d'infectés, organisées, désormais.

Le président des Etats-Unis, si sûr de lui de coutume, sentit que la situation lui échappait. Elle était folle, en fait. Folle, mais intelligente, donc affreusement dangereuse.

- Mais, lança-t-il, effaré, c'est l'apocalypse que vous cherchez ?

La jeune fille le regarda, droit dans l'œil. Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres narquoises.

- Si un monde en paix signifie un monde où une civilisation peut s'autodétruire, et exclure ses enfants, pour enfin les tuer en toute impunité, si un monde en paix signifie un monde où les tortionnaires sont le symbole de la justice, alors oui.

Les yeux d'Elena brillèrent d'un feu nouveau.

- Oui, ce sera l'Apocalypse.

Silence.

- Dans ce cas, cette conversation s'arrête là, lança le président, avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je crois aussi.

- Bonne soirée, railla Jack.

Hilton Christian coupa le contact.

Au sommet d'une tour décharnée, une jeune fille, assise sur un fauteuil éventré, tenait un talkie-walkie près de sa bouche.

- Tenez-vous prêt, je ne sais pas quand ils vont attaquer.

- Quand est-ce que tu nous rejoins, _si tu nous rejoins_ ?

- Est-ce que tous les Smokers sont aussi méfiants ? Lança-t-elle, blasée. J'arrive dès que j'ai trouvé de quoi me battre. Mais je resterais à l'écart, je ne suis pas assez douée pour tenir tête.

- Et nous, on se fait charcuter pendant que...

- Pendant que je vous dirige, oui.

Silence.

- Avoue que ça te fait plaisir, cette bataille, titilla l'humaine.

- T'as pas tort. A tout de suite.

Le contact s'interrompit au moment où un infecté lançait en arrière fond qu'ils se mettaient en position.

Le ciel était bleu et violet, mais le sol serait bientôt rouge... Rouge...

La Witch la regarda, intriguée.

Elena se mit à rire. Un rire sans la moindre joie.

Irrépressible.

Interdite, la Witch contempla l'autre moitié d'elle-même, la bouche tordue en un rictus glacé.

Le rire se termina quelques secondes plus tard.

- Nous y sommes, murmura l'humaine. Le début de l'Apocalypse...

Figé dans l'ombre, le Hunter observait.

Debout, sur le toit d'un immeuble, en compagnie de quelques autres infectés. Son sourire laissait transparaître la hâte qu'il ressentait. Tout était de la faute de ces humains, alors il n'allait éprouver aucun remord à les chasser, ces proies.

C'était eux qui avaient fait en sorte qu'il soit comme ça, et cette bataille était le début d'une juste vengeance, non ?

Il huma avec délice l'odeur du soir, tentant de faire abstraction de celle, immonde, qui hantait la ville-fantôme.

Ses yeux balayèrent le rang ennemi. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui avaient permis de donner d'importants conseils stratégiques à Elena.

Mais le vrai travail qu'elle avait réalisé était colossal, fin, et mortel.

Une vraie stratégie, dans laquelle les humains, trop stupides pour se rendre compte que les infectés savaient agir intelligemment, allaient s'embourber la tête la première.

Les rangs s'agitaient. Certains semblaient sûrs d'eux, bavardaient et riaient, et d'autres, plus frêles, souvent, avaient plutôt l'air inquiet et alerte.

Peu importe, puisqu'ils allaient tous mourir...

Le sergent parcourait le rang, en braillant d'inutiles mises en gardes. Inutiles car lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était doué, qu'il grimperait haut dans les grades, et il en tirait une fierté presque suffocante. Pour les autres, il va de soi.

Le premier rang était composé de jeunes. Tous en ligne, vêtus de la même façon un coupe-vent gris foncé, puis un gilet sans manches kaki, servant sans doute à dissimuler une couche protectrice noire en dessous. Sur leurs crânes, un casque avec visière.

Tous anxieux.

Et le sergent braillait...

- Vous êtes tous des volontaires, donc on a pas intérêt à pincer des déserteurs. On obéit aux ordres dans la mesure du possible, et on signale sa position si on perd le groupe. On nous a mis en garde : les zombies risq' d'être plus chiants que prévu, faut donc redoubler de prudence. Eh, le zigoto, remet-moi ton casque, on attaque dans moins de cinq minutes ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant, et surtout pas ce sergent suffisant.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ce moment.

Elle était derrière ces barbelés, quelque part.

Il la retrouverait.

Et la tuerait.

Une larme perla d'un océan rouge et vint se noyer dans un sourire dur.

Le Hunter murmura, soudain, comme pour sortir les autres infectés d'un lourd rêve :

- Ils arrivent...


	10. Neuvième Lune Le Sourire des Damnés

**Neuvième Lune – Le S****ourire des Damnés**

C'est drôle, le silence, à quoi ça tient.

La chose la plus fragile au monde, quand on y réfléchit. L'immobilité parfaite.

La première chose qui le fissura fut une rumeur lointaine. Comme si quelqu'un avait sauté, sans autre bruit que celui de l'air chassé.

Mais ainsi fragilisé, il ne put que se briser lorsque le bruit d'une centaine de pas se mit à résonner entre les immeubles fantômes. Doucement, mais sûrement, les soldats achevèrent le silence.

Ils avaient été fiers, il y a peu.

Les couleurs glacées et délavées par la pluie et l'horreur qui imprégnaient les lieux avaient pris possession de leurs peaux et de leurs regards. Même le lieutenant suffisant avait ravalé sa fierté et avançait à pas feutrés.

Cela faisait presque trois quart d'heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville désertée par l'humanité.

Et aucun signe de l'ennemi.

Certains commençaient à prendre l'histoire pour une blague. Certains tremblaient de froid et d'appréhension. Quelques soldats dont le comportement oscillait entre le professionnalisme et la résignation ne bronchaient pas, sur leurs gardes.

Un seul restait droit. Un seul n'avait pas absorbé les couleurs du décor, déjà livide à l'origine.

On entendit un bruit.

On sursauta, se retourna, attendit les commandements du supérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en donner, trop estomaqué pour réagir.

Un monstre venait de rejoindre les préparatifs de la fête. Il avait surgi d'une allée parallèle, et était sur le chemin de la retraite.

Un indescriptible tas de chair, de muscles, surplombés d'une tête minuscule sur un corps trop grand.

Il mugit. Un lourd grognement, qui paralysa les plus innocents des membres de la CEDA.

Mais ce qui terrifia même les plus endurcis, ce fut qu'on lui répondit.

Un hurlement strident s'éleva d'entre les toits gris.

Et les cris de haine démarrèrent, émanant de toutes les avenues perpendiculaires à la leur.

Une foule d'environ soixante dix infectés se jetèrent à corps et âme perdus dans l'avenue où la mort les attendait très certainement.

La horde était brûlante. Consumée par la haine, déchirée par l'espoir, aveuglés par les larmes, tous fidèles.

Un seul cœur, un seul corps. Elle leur avait demandé.

Un soldat jeune, paniqué, n'attendit pas l'ordre. La balle siffla, vint se planter profondément dans la chair blafarde d'une jeune infectée. Le sang éclaboussa son visage. Elle ne tomba pas.

En hurlant, elle continua de courir.

La vague de feu se jeta avec fureur sur les humains imprudents qui osaient vouloir punir leurs propres actes. Une main saisit un visage, enfonçant deux pouces griffus dans des yeux écarquillés par l'effroi.

Le soldat se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de retenir le flot rouge et blanc qui coulait entre ses doigts.

On brailla des ordres inaudibles. On se mit à courir, le décor commença à exploser.

Une dizaine d'infectés attaquaient ensemble, synchronisés, en braillant une espèce de chant sauvage sans aucune harmonie ni parole compréhensible. Quatre tombèrent, face contre terre, en oubliant leur vie encore debout, qui s'envola, trop légères pour des cadavres. Les hurlements infernaux n'avaient pas cessé.

Le Tank tenait fermement sa position, bronchant à peine quand des balles ou des lames de baïonnettes tentaient de transpercer sa peau qui semblait faite de la plus solide des écorces. Ses bras balayaient les rangs humains un peu trop près de lui, qui, en hurlant, tentaient de reculer, bousculant leurs supérieurs, leurs collègues.

Déjà, les cadavres tombaient les uns sur les autres.

Un jeune soldat observa quelques instants une femme soldat humaine morte, les yeux vides rivés sur le visage d'un cadavre infecté qui lui était tombé dessus. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi blancs, et aussi couverts du sang de l'autre, on aurait presque pensé qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Il détourna les yeux, planta l'extrémité de sa baïonnette dans la poitrine d'un zombie, avec une adresse qu'il découvrait avec stupeur.

Devant lui, une ruelle minuscule et déserte. Il attendit que deux combattants passent devant lui, aux prises avec un infecté qui riait comme un fou, lèvres rongées, bossu.

Puis il se mit à courir et disparut dans les ombres de la ruelle sans que personne ne le remarque.

On entendit un hurlement terrifiant, qui glaça le sang de tous les combattants, peu importe leur faction. Une ombre tomba du ciel et s'abattit, plus mortelle que la foudre, sur un membre de la CEDA. Il se mit à hurler, rongé par une tempête de griffes. L'ombre quitta le corps mutilé sans même s'être assuré de sa mort, qui ne tarda cependant pas.

Le Hunter regarda la scène de carnage autour de lui, en mordillant son doigt, pensif. La nuit lui procurait un avantage certain. Il les voyait tous, eux qui tâtonnaient dans le noir. Il sentait leur sang avant même qu'il ne jaillisse hors de leurs veines. Cet avantage aurait été perdu si la bataille s'était déroulée le jour. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Son ample capuche, en toutes circonstances, lui était vitale, le protégeait de la lumière qui s'immisçait partout pour le rendre aveugle.

Il se ramassa et se jeta sur un autre soldat qui réussit à se dégager, gémissant, mais qu'un énorme coup de poing du Tank acheva.

Il entendit un sifflement. Une balle vint se harponner dans son dos, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de douleur. Mais il se reprit vite.

Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de profiter de ce petit début de vengeance.

Elena courrait, fusil à la main. A côté d'elle, la Witch, inquiète.

De là où elles étaient, on entendait les bruits du combat, sourdement, comme s'il s'agissait des battements d'un cœur qui gémissait, écorché vif, et qu'on perçait violemment pour en atteindre le sein.

Epuisée, la jeune humaine s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle décrocha un talkie walkie trouvé dans un supermarché ravagé et lança, après un court instant :

- Hey ! Je suis à environ 500 mètres de la zone de combat. Décris-moi la situation. A toi.

- Le plan marche comme prévu pour le moment. Les deux tanks couvrent efficacement leur retraite, ils sont en train de paniquer et se séparent en deux groupes, malgré eux. On va pas tarder à passer à la phase deux. Je serais bientôt plus joignable. A toi.

La voix habituellement laconique du Smoker s'exprimait presque avec excitation. Apparemment, la possibilité d'en découdre le ravissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas je veux le plus de prisonniers possible. C'est ton groupe qui est en charge. La Spitter, est-ce qu'elle est en position ? A toi.

- Attends... Elle me fait signe que oui. Dépêche-toi de te ramener, je risque de mal le prendre si je te vois pas une seule fois du combat. A toi.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, t'inquiète pas. Bon, terminé.

La jeune fille laissa tomber son bras, et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Devant elle, dans une rue perpendiculaire, deux unités humaines perdues tournaient sur elles mêmes, terrifiées. L'un d'entre eux aperçut Elena.

- Hé ! Vous êtes qui ?

Avant même qu'Elena n'en ai donné l'ordre, la Witch fonça.

Le premier soldat voulut hurler, mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Une balle siffla, vint se planter dans l'épaule de l'infectée qui hurla. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent d'autant plus.

Apeurés, les deux membres de la CEDA partirent en courant dans la direction opposée, et la Witch les poursuivit.

Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer. Par peur pour la deuxième moitié d'elle-même, mais aussi parce que seule, ses chances de survie s'amenuisaient.

En suivant des yeux sa protégée, elle se mit à reculer pour rejoindre la zone où on l'attendait.

Elle se retourna soudain.

Sa gorge à quelques centimètres d'une lame de baïonnette.

Elle se figea.

Quelque part, le temps s'arrêtait.

Ses yeux remontèrent pour découvrir un soldat casqué, avec visière baissée.

Son cœur s'affolait. L'homme semblait sûr de lui, malgré le léger tremblement de sa main. Elle était en train de danser avec la Mort, elle le sentait. A chaque instant, elle pouvait décider de se baisser, et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, d'aspirer sa vie, tellement vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu partir.

Très doucement, elle crispa sa main sur son fusil. Il lui fallait juste le lever et tirer, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Le temps s'éternisait, alors que la ville blessée continuait de gémir.

D'un seul coup, la jeune fille brandit son arme.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, la baïonnette déchirant brusquement la peau de sa main, surprise, qui lâcha le fusil. Le sang commença à couler.

La pointe de l'arme du jeune soldat se posa contre la gorge désormais livide d'Elena. La jeune fille ne dit rien.

Plus le temps passait, plus la main de l'homme tremblait, égratignant son cou par erreur.

La jeune fille, elle, ne pensait même plus. Son attention, toute son attention, était concentrée sur la proximité de la mort. Elle eut une vague pensée pour les infectés qui avaient besoin d'elle, sur sa famille qui devait maudire son existence, et sur la Witch, sa Witch, son cœur et son âme. Très abstraitement, le visage de Liven lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle le chassa rapidement. Elle s'était juré de l'oublier depuis qu'elle s'était engagée sur ce chemin dangereux. Il avait probablement tout le temps du monde pour l'oublier, elle.

Soudain, une forme floue tomba du ciel, silencieuse, accompagnée d'un petit sifflement d'admiration chuchoté par les cieux.

Elle s'effondra sur le soldat qui poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il heurta le sol, chevauché par la silhouette bleue sombre du Hunter, droit, terrible, avec un horrible sourire suspendu sur les lèvres, d'où coulait encore du sang frais, qui lui glissait sur le menton et qui tombait sur la combinaison de l'homme.

Elena eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits et hurla :

- Non ! Ne le tue pas !

L'infecté qui était en train de laisser glisser ses griffes sur la gorge du soldat paralysé se retourna à peine. Il siffla :

- Pourquoi ?

- Il nous faut un maximum de prisonniers possibles, tu le sais bien. Emmène-le jusqu'où tu sais.

- Il allait te tuer, tu t'en rends compte ?

- C'est une guerre.

Le Hunter ne répondit pas, pensif, récalcitrant à lâcher sa proie.

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Elena qui s'était rapprochée.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'infecté-fauve qui s'empressa de répondre.

- Evidemment.

- Alors file.

L'infecté saisit le soldat au collet, le força à se relever, ramassa son arme et l'entraîna dans les pénombres des rues muettes.

- N'oublie pas de le fouiller ! Lança Elena aux ténèbres.

A cet instant, derrière l'humaine, quatre infectés dont deux sérieusement blessés s'élancèrent à sa rencontre.

- Elena !

La jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir quatre visages vermeils, transportés par un immense sourire victorieux, plein d'espoir, dévorés par une joie sauvage et primitive.

Elle reconnut parmi eux la jeune black qui lui avait donné la carte du coin, et qui arriva à sa hauteur avant les autres.

- C'est trop mortel, ils se sont jetés eux-mêmes dans le piège ! Exactement comme vous aviez prédit. On a eu des pertes, mais ils ont morflé plus que nous.

- Est-ce qu'on peut amorcer la phase deux du plan ?

- Nos troupes sont en position, répondit calmement un grand infecté avec un accent asiatique prononcé.

Sa salopette déchirée dévoilait un bras immense, éraflé au possible, qui faisait presque cinq fois l'épaisseur d'un bras ordinaire, recouvert d'une peau brunâtre très épaisse. A l'inverse son autre bras, livide, était ridiculement petit, presque atrophié. Il était connu par les humains sous la catégorie de Chargeurs, et subissait une mutation assez commune.

- Dans ce cas, je vais me diriger vers l'affrontement.

- Dépêchez-vous, reprit la jeune infectée solaire, ils vont finir par y être avant vous.

- J'ai eu un contretemps, marmonna Elena avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la ruelle où la Witch avait disparu un peu plus tôt.

Le Smoker, adossé à un mur, fumait, le plus calmement du monde.

Ils s'étaient abrités dans une usine désaffectée, à l'entrée d'un jardin public, et attendaient la venue de leurs proies. Et à entendre les bruits, elles n'allaient pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Autour de lui, les infectés s'agitaient, avides de tuer, ou terrifiés. Certains échangèrent des mots, angoissés.

- Vos gueules.

Deux mots qui clouèrent le bec aux agités, et qui, par un miracle de la nature, calma les esprits. Peut-être par admiration pour le calme insensé de l'homme qui savourait sa cigarette comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière. Très lentement, il la laissa tomber, et, sans prendre le temps de l'écraser, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés.

Ca y est, il les voyait.

Ils étaient une vingtaine, tout au plus, menés par un sergent blafard qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était et qui soignait son bras déchiré comme il le pouvait tout en marchant. Plus que quelques mètres et... Parfait.

Il regarda la Spitter postée en hauteur, droit dans les yeux, et leva la main.

Le signal.

Les soldats marchaient, éreintés, terrifiés, mais aux aguets comme jamais. C'est pourquoi le bruit de crachat résonna dans leur tête aussi violemment qu'une explosion l'aurait fait. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils découvrirent une flaque verte fluo derrière eux, qui pétillait et fumait en grésillant. Un hurlement y fit écho. Une femme soldat s'était trouvée sur la trajectoire de l'étendue du liquide, et menaçait de tomber, ses bottes en caoutchouc puis sa chair rongée par l'acide. Quelqu'un lui tendit la main, mais elle trébucha et s'effondra par terre, incapable d'utiliser ses jambes dont la peau se dissolvait doucement, mêlant du sang frais au vert fumant.

Un jeune soldat poussa un cri, tremblant, en désignant de son doigt l'entrée du jardin public.

Un groupe d'une quinzaine d'infectés s'y tenaient, menaçants. L'un d'entre eux fit quelques pas vers eux, boitant légèrement.

Il était grand, et avait la moitié du visage ravagé par des bubons répugnants. Il lança d'une voix placide, à la grande surprise des soldats :

- Que ceux qui veulent se rendre se rendent maintenant. On n'a pas que ça à foutre d'attendre que vous vous décidiez.

Tremblant, le sergent fit quelques pas en arrière puis lança en chancelant :

- J...Jamais ! On va buter la vermine comme vous jusqu'au dernier !

On sentait dans le regard des membres de la CEDA qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas si convaincus que ça par la décision de leur supérieur...

Narquois, le Smoker lança à ses troupes :

- Vous l'avez entendu ? Il faut buter la vermine. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Nouveau crachat, droit sur le gros des troupes. Hurlements de certains soldats, pris dans l'acide, horrifiés, tentant de retenir leur visage en train de fondre, brûlés vif par quelque chose de bien plus sournois que le feu.

Les autres infectés se jetèrent en hurlant sur les humains. Le Smoker inspira, puis attrapa un soldat avec son espèce de langue immense, enserrant sa gorge, et le tirant vers lui.

Il attendit patiemment que sa proie vienne seule à lui, puis lorsqu'elle fut à portée de griffes, glissa au visage qui oscillait entre le bleu et le rouge qui tentait encore de se débattre malgré l'absence d'air, sur un ton presque gourmand.

- C'est pas ton jour de chance, hein, gamin ?

Il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, et laissa les griffes entrer dans la chair humide de sueur, avant d'égorger le jeune homme, doucement.

Il laissa tomber le corps inerte sur le sol, évita une balle, et découvrit un soldat d'une quarantaine d'année au sol, jambe brisée et laissé là. L'homme à la carrure imposante leva les yeux vers le Smoker et lança, souffle court.

- On peut se rendre individuellement ?

L'infecté soupira, visiblement agacé, puis marmonna :

- Ca peut se faire...

Les autres troupes s'étaient dispersées puis retrouvées. Ils étaient environ une quarantaine à marcher dans la même direction aléatoire, tentant plus ou moins d'explorer certaines demeures, vides de vie humaine.

Ils avaient décidé de faire une brève halte, histoire de se soigner et de récupérer un peu. Un soldat lança à un autre, qu'il était en train d'aider à soigner :

- C'était pas censé se passer comme ça. On nous a caché des choses. Ce genre de foutoir, ça nécessite intervention de l'armée, pas d'une bande de soldats engagés sur le tas.

- La plupart font partie de l'armée, mais... Je pense que personne ne s'attendait à ce que les zombies soient intelligents et aient fait une stratégie, répondit l'autre.

- Moi je pense que...

L'autre membre de la CEDA ne sut jamais ce que son collègue pensait, car un hurlement humain déchira la nuit.

Exclamations, surprise, les hommes et les femmes se levèrent d'un coup, armes à la main.

- Une dizaine de personnes avec moi ! Lança un homme bourru.

Au final, une quinzaine de personnes suivirent le meneur improvisé vers la provenance du cri, laissant les autres surveiller leurs arrières.

Ils n'eurent pas à courir longtemps, et arrivèrent dans une cour d'hôtel qui avait sans doute été chic avant. Sur l'auvent de pierre se tenait, prostrée, une adolescente au teint pâle et maladif, recouvert de longs cheveux ébène. Elle les vit arriver et cria :

- Aidez-moi !

Dans la cour, six infectés la fixait avec intensité, la dévorant du regard, faute de pouvoir la dévorer autrement. Certains s'étaient retournés vers les soldats, qui, pris d'une envie de courage qu'ils ne possédaient pas, s'engagèrent dans la cour, en levant leurs armes, retirant le cran de sûreté.

Cependant, quelque chose les immobilisa. Certains d'entre eux sentirent une présence, confirmée par un grognement sauvage.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir deux yeux rouges brillants dans la nuit. Un d'entre eux paniqua, cria, et fit quelques pas en arrière sans lâcher du regard les deux lumières infernales.

Un infecté, si sauvage auparavant, se dirigea vers la porte de l'hôtel, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, à la plus grande surprise des humains.

Dans les ténèbres de l'hôtel, on aperçut une silhouette hésitante à sortir. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Puis meugla.

Meuglement bestial.

Elle se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, vers les humains, vers le sang frais. La vraie source de sang, pas la fausse à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment.

Le zombie qui sortit des ténèbres fut suivi par une vague terrifiante de sauvagerie. Ce cortège infernal crachait, sifflait, hurlait, et se jeta sur les humains qui, horrifiés, tirèrent quelques coups. Une balle atteignit un des infectés-leurre qui s'effondra, mort.

Elena se releva, cessant de jouer la comédie, se révélant enfin. L'infecté à l'accent asiatique brisa une fenêtre et vint la rejoindre pour la protéger en cas d'agression des zombies en contrebas.

Un humain aperçut son manège et hurla :

- SALOPE !

Etrangement, Elena sourit en retour et lança :

- A ton service.

Le soldat furieux pesta encore, mais fut contraint de rejoindre ses collègues qui fuyaient devant le flot inhumain qui s'abattait sur eux. Certains étaient morts, piétinés par la violence des infectés encore sauvages.

Elena soupira, rassurée qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ni elle ni personne qu'elle estimait n'était mort et que les humains avaient été aussi stupides que prévus. Sa stratégie n'avait pas été facile à mettre en place, surtout concernant ce dernier acte. Elle avait dû se blesser elle-même pour créer un appât pour les infectés non libérés, et s'était servi de la climatisation pour diffuser une odeur de sang dans tout l'hôtel. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il y ait un nombre suffisant d'infectés pris au piège pour les enfermer et les faire sortir au moment opportun.

Mais ce stratagème n'allait marcher qu'une fois, les humains savaient maintenant qui était à la tête de cette armée insensée.

La Witch qui s'était écartée au passage du torrent de haine revenait tranquillement vers la cour pour observer la suite.

Le campement improvisé des humains commençait à se calmer des émois précédents, et à s'abandonner aux larmes et à la douleur. Malgré tout, la peur continuait de bâillonner les lèvres tremblantes des survivants.

Soudain, des bruits. Des cris.

Méfiants, les têtes se relevèrent, les larmes se tarirent quelques instants.

L'homme bourru qui avait entrainé quatorze de ses collègues en enfer revenait en fuyant un quelconque mal qui le poursuivait. Dès qu'il aperçut ses confrères, il hurla :

- COUREZ !

Il y eut quelques instants de paralysie. Puis on aperçut deux autres hommes fuir, poursuivis par une horde d'infectés brûlante de hargne. Aussitôt, d'une seule voix, les hommes se levèrent, hurlant des mises en garde inutiles, abandonnant tout, courant pour leurs vies.

En regardant du haut de son perchoir le déroulement de cette fin de combat, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis déclara aux timides brumes de l'aube qui voulaient voir du bout de l'œil l'étendue du massacre :

- Je crois que la bataille touche à sa fin...


	11. Dixième Lune Poussières

**Dixième Lune – Poussière**

- Combien ?

- Neuf. Neuf prisonniers au total. Sept sont blessés, dont cinq gravement, il faudrait s'en occuper si on veut pas qu'ils tournent de l'œil.

- On les a mis à l'écart ?

- Oui. Enfin, dans l'infirmerie improvisée, avec les autres. Je donne l'ordre qu'on s'en occupe ?

- Je t'en prie. Les autres sont dans cet appartement là ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais aller leur parler.

Le Hunter osa tout de même :

- Et toi, tu te sens bien ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Elena, avec un sourire de sphinx. Je crois que j'aime bien le goût de la victoire.

La Witch apparut au coin du couloir de l'HLM dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile en boitant, une balle d'u calibre important plantée dans sa jambe. Elena sentit un son cœur se mettre à hurler, incapable de supporter la douleur de l'autre moitié d'elle-même. Elle se précipita vers l'infectée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à marcher avec cette horreur dans la jambe ? Va à l'infirmerie !

Leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

- Arrête de parler si fort, on doit t'entendre du campement humain à l'entrée de Stanhood, lui fit remarquer la Witch, amusée.

- Désolée, mais… Tu veux bien aller te soigner, s'il-te-plait ?

L'Entremonde, malgré son aspect rassurant, était traversé par vagues régulières d'ondes de douleur, plus ou moins fortes, ce qui rendait difficile l'immersion totale d'Elena qui aurait voulu en sortir, écœurée par l'état de la Witch.

- Calme-toi, j'y vais. Je venais juste m'assurer de ton état à toi.

Malgré l'aspect rassurant que l'infectée voulait faire passer à travers l'échange de sensations, son message était perturbé par la douleur, et devenait flou par moments.

Elena tenta de contrôler ses émotions, et tenta de lui envoyer une vague de réconfort, de compassion et de remerciement. Les élancements de douleur se firent moins violents, plus contrôlés. Satisfaite, ce fut la Witch qui quitta l'Entremonde la première.

Elena lança un regard autour d'air, et remarqua le Hunter qui observait leur manège, perplexe.

- Va te soigner, lui intima-t-elle avec douceur, pour couper court à ses réflexions.

- Ca va, assura-t-il.

- Non, ça ne va pas, trancha la jeune fille. Tu vas m'extraire cette balle dans ton dos et me recoudre cette plaie sur ton bras, et en vitesse. J'ai pas besoin d'éléments qui meurent bêtement de maladie pour avoir voulu jouer au gros dur.

- Bon, après tout, si tu veux, grommela l'infecté. Euh… Tu… Tu viens ? Hasarda-t-il en direction de la Witch, légèrement intimidé, ne sachant pas trop comment lui parler.

Il n'eut pas à se répéter, l'infectée quittant la chaleur des mains de son humaine avec une once de regret pour le rejoindre, et prendre les escaliers avec précaution pour se rendre en bas, où une infirmerie de fortune avait été organisée dans le parking sous-terrain.

Elena eut un demi sourire, les suivit des yeux, puis les laissa s'attarder sur son reflet sur la vitre.

Elle avait plus changé en un mois que durant ces cinq dernières années. Son teint auparavant un peu basané était devenu pâle, voire grisâtre, comme si elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des mois et qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie mortelle en phase terminale. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et elle avait définitivement abandonné ses rares rondeurs pour un corps anguleux. Elle était passée d'une Elena molle et douillette à un bloc de glace. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, et ses sourcils qui semblaient avoir noircis par contraste avec sa couleur livide surplombaient d'un air autoritaire deux yeux qui ressemblaient à des perceuses qui se fichaient dans le regard des autres et qui les transperçait en lançant des étincelles noires. Et jamais un observateur extérieur n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

Etrangement, elle commençait à se préférer comme ça. Elle n'aurait imaginé devenir ce genre de jeune femme, mais ce côté dame de fer lui plaisait énormément. Pour diriger une armée, elle se sentait beaucoup plus efficace avec ce physique, beaucoup plus crédible. Et dans une certaine mesure, plus belle, dans un genre qui ne l'avait jamais attiré. C'était un genre de beauté très particulier, une beauté froide et terrible. Un peu celle qui entraine la fascination muette de certaines personnes pour les tueurs et les psychopathes.

Elle profita de ce reflet pour s'aplatir un peu les cheveux, ébouriffés par la bataille, et s'essuyer le visage, couvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière. L'adrénaline ne l'avait pas quitté, pourtant, la bataille était finie depuis une heure et demie, et l'aube ne s'était toujours pas levée, mais elle parvenait à faire fi de la fatigue.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à la porte de bois et de fer qui contenait les prisonniers. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, respira à fond, puis frappa.

Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'un vieil infecté ne vienne lui ouvrir, un bandage sur l'œil droit. Lorsqu'il vit à qui il eut à faire, son unique œil s'illumina, et il chuchota, avec chaleur :

- Ah, c'est vous ! Les prisonniers sont là. On n'en a rien fait pour le moment.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Faites comme chez vous.

Il s'écarta et l'humaine entra dans la pièce, droite, maîtrisée.

Maîtresse de la situation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, teintés de fureur ou d'admiration, tous parcourus même l'espace d'un instant de respect.

Et quelqu'un qui ne la regarde pas.

La jeune fille ne l'a pas remarqué, et parcours des yeux les humains écœurés, effrayés. Certains ont encore leur casque, d'autres ne l'ont plus. Un d'entre eux grimace sous l'effet de la plaie hideuse qui lui serpente sur la jambe.

Mais avant même la haine ou la douleur, c'est l'incompréhension qui prône.

L'un d'entre eux s'époumona :

- Espèce de sale pute, t'as pas honte de trahir ton pays pour...

- Silence !

L'ordre avait claqué, sec. Le soldat ravala ses malédictions devant les yeux froids de l'humaine. Beaucoup plus brûlants, ceux des infectés lapidaient l'homme avec violence sans avoir même besoin de parler.

Elena laissa son regard parcourir les captifs humiliés. D'un ton toujours aussi neutre, elle tenta de rassurer malgré tout leur angoisse :

- On ne vous tuera pas, à moins que votre objectif soit celui de mourir. Vous ne risquez rien si vous ne tentez rien. Vous êtes des otages. Au moindre comportement suspect, nous n'hésiterons cependant pas.

Ses yeux scrutateurs s'arrêtent devant les deux soldats encore casqués. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle intima aux infectés de les retirer.

La jeune fille avala sa salive. L'un des deux soldats avait tenté de la tuer, elle aurait reconnu la haine qui en émanait entre mille. Et quelque chose en lui avait un amer goût de poussière.

Poussières du passé, d'un passé récent.

Le pressentiment commença à lui voler son calme.

Le premier homme avait environ la quarantaine, une mâchoire carrée et un air de mur de brique. Comme beaucoup d'autres.

Elle n'osait pas poser son regard sur le second. Pourtant, il le fallait, désormais elle devait paraître. Plus rien ne dépendait vraiment d'elle.

Ses cils s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer l'image de sa crainte.

Le jeune homme la fixa droit dans les yeux, sans détour. Ses cheveux couleur neige retombaient, sales, et en total désordre sur son visage de givre. Son regard était plus rouge que tout le sang qui venait de couler.

Elena eut l'impression que son cœur avait décidé de se suicider, en se jetant du haut de ses côtes et de tomber à travers son corps entier, arrachant tout au passage, et enfin rejoindre le sol pour creuser sa propre tombe. Le tout en menaçant d'éclater tant ses battements étaient rapides, forts, irréguliers, et assourdissaient sa cervelle, fermant hermétiquement ses oreilles au monde extérieur.

Son visage resta figé, façade livide de l'horrible chaos qui la détruisait de l'intérieur, au rythme des prises de conscience, petites gifles intimes.

Liven était devant elle.

Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp.

Il avait tenté de la tuer.

L'assemblée du petit appartement retenait son souffle sans vraiment comprendre, en dévisageant ces deux êtres étrangement similaires malgré leurs différences qui se regardaient droit dans l'âme sans ciller.

Enfin, Elena ouvrit la bouche, encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était possible, mais attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de parler d'une voix presque mesurée. Presque pas tremblante.

- Emmenez les autres à l'infirmerie. Ils ont besoin de se remettre. Soignez-les, donnez leur à manger. Tout ira bien, on vous traitera aussi bien qu'on le pourra.

Elle avait terminé dans un murmure presque inaudible, pour échapper à sa voix qui menaçait de se briser, de fondre et de tomber sur le sol en une multitude de larmes corrosives.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle alors qu'elle était aussi fragile d'un seul coup. Il pourrait la tuer. Elle n'était pas en état de parler, pourtant elle le devait. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et qu'elle ne pouvait que se briser au moindre coup de vent.

Il y eut du remue-ménage. A voix basse, on poussa les humains vers la sortie, non sans une haine mal camouflée. Les humains, eux, ne cherchaient pas à la dissimuler, mais suivirent docilement leurs ennemis vers un repos limité, mais bien mérité.

On ferma la porte.

Ils étaient seuls, et se dévisageaient toujours.

Il y eut un long silence. La rage ne quittait pas les yeux rubis du jeune humain. Il commença à trembler, très légèrement. Puis enfin, il murmura, étouffé :

- ...Pourquoi ?

- Liven, commença Elena, avec une voix beaucoup plus aigue que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, tu ne comprends pas.

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

Il avait haussé le ton, et la regardait, une expression de fureur lui dévorant le visage.

- Est-ce que c'était une raison pour tenter de me tuer ? Cracha Elena, qui perdait complètement son calme, et qui oscillait entre fureur et désespoir.

- Tu nous as tous trahi.

- C'est faux !

Elle avait presque crié. Elle tremblait.

Elle tremblait parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Liven s'approcha, lui saisit le menton d'une main, et le poignet de l'autre, le serrant si fort que la jeune fille dut serrer les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal.

- Je croyais qu'on s'aimait, Elena, susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres, les yeux remplis d'orages. Je le croyais vraiment. Mais je ne pensais pas que la folie s'en mêlerait.

- Je ne suis pas folle, Liven. Lâche-moi.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Elle détestait la faiblesse que l'amour lui greffait de force. Elle avait toujours détesté être amoureuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te lâcherais, hein ? Continua l'albinos. Après tout, je pourrais te tuer maintenant, et j'arrêterais ce délire de malade. Des gens sont morts, Elena ! Tout ça à cause de toi !

- Tu n'en sais absolument rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision de massacrer des innocents.

- Des innocents ! S'étrangla Liven. Quels agneaux, ces pauvres chéris ! Je les ai vus tuer des gens à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce sont des monstres, Elena, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Il avait commencé à la secouer. Dans un monstrueux effort, elle parvint à se dégager, et retomba sur le plancher crasseux, pour constater qu'elle s'était tordu le poignet.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, et qui ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu aurais réagi à leur place, en te transformant en infecté du jour au lendemain pour avoir bouffé une viande soi-disant miracle ?

L'expression de Liven laissa place quelques secondes à la surprise.

- C'était la viande ?

- Ils étaient devenus fous, Liven, poursuivit Elena. Je les ai ramenés à la raison. Le gouvernement n'a rien voulu entendre, j'ai donc dû organiser une défense ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je la...

La jeune fille s'interrompit, puis reprit, consciente qu'elle avait failli commettre une bourde.

- ...Que je les laisse mourir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué cet exterminateur, chez toi ?

La question était venue brusquement. Elena réfléchit, puis se lança :

- C'est une longue histoire. Complètement invraisemblable, je te l'accorde. Mais les choses ont pris un tournant inattendu. J'ai dû improviser, et voilà où ça nous a mené.

Il la regardait, méfiant, dents serrées.

- Avec les meilleures raisons du monde, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre.

Elena soupira, et se releva, doucement.

Il reprit :

- Il me semble qu'on s'était dit quelque chose, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il me semble qu'on s'était juré d'être dans... Le même camp.

Elena s'arrêta, ferma les yeux. Une unique larme coula.

Le visage plongé à moitié dans l'obscurité décroissante d'une aube approchante ne laissa pas à Liven le loisir de contempler cette preuve de faiblesse.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme on aurait voulu. Mais le destin ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je t'aimais, Liven, et je pense que je t'aime toujours. Mais nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Le temps où on passait des nuits entières dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles en racontant n'importe quoi n'existe plus. Je ne dépends plus de moi. Même toi, fit-elle en se retournant, les yeux parfaitement secs, tu dépends plus de ta haine que de toi-même, non ?

Liven ne répondit rien. Il ne la regardait même pas, fixant le plancher avec insistance. Puis soudain, après un long silence, il releva la tête et souffla :

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Montre-moi ce que tu as à me montrer. On verra après.

Elena inspira longuement, puis se retourna, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

- Suis-moi. Tu as beaucoup de choses à voir.

La porte de fer s'ouvrit sur une agitation feutrée.

Le parking était éclairé par des feux de fortune et des lampes torches en fin de vie. On avait installé des tables, des chaises, des matelas et canapés troués, des nappes, et des cuves qu'on remplissait régulièrement avec un tuyau d'arrosage trouvé sur place.

Tout cet équipement de fortune était disposé en rangées plus ou moins bien organisées autour des feux.

Dans ces allées encombrées circulaient certains infectés qui n'avaient pas été blessés ou qui n'avaient pas participé, faute d'être assez forts ou trop handicapés. Ceux qui pouvaient parler échangeaient des paroles rapides, plus ou moins anxieuses, plus ou moins joyeuses.

D'autres étaient au chevet de blessés graves, allongés un peu n'importe où, et les rassuraient, tout en fouillant dans un tas d'instruments pharmaceutiques et de médicaments rassemblés au hasard des rues les semaines d'avant.

Aucun, sauf peut-être une ou deux personnes, n'avait de connaissances médicales suffisantes.

Les blessés étaient principalement des infectés, mais on pouvait découvrir de temps à autre des humains, otages, et déchirés par la douleur.

Membres brisés, entailles profondes, brûlures, impacts de balle...

Elena frissonna. Ils s'étaient tous battus sous ses ordres. S'ils étaient blessés ou morts, c'est qu'elle avait commis des erreurs. Elle se reprit. Toute guerre nécessite des sacrifices, et elle n'avait obligé personne à la suivre.

Du moins, pas directement.

Liven la suivait derrière, posant sur le tableau un regard presque vide.

Ils passèrent devant un infecté qui parlait à un autre, incapable de communiquer à cause d'un trou percé par l'infection dans sa gorge, blessé à la tête, gravement.

- Tu tiens le coup mon gars ? Tiens mange. Ca... Ca va te donner des forces ! Vas-y, ouvre la bouche, je t'aide. Non, tu ne fermes pas les yeux, tu tiens ! Tiens !

Son ton était suppliant. L'autre infecté luttait contre la lourdeur de ses paupières qui voulaient se fermer à jamais. Celui qui s'en occupait paniquait, ne sachant que faire.

Elena ferma les yeux et poursuivit sa marche. Liven continuait de suivre des yeux la lutte désespérée, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, la plupart des blessés ne semblaient pas si près du gouffre. Certains avaient encore la force de plaisanter, ravis de la tournure de la bataille. Certains pleuraient silencieusement la mort de leurs amis, ou l'absence de ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus, mais sans chercher à gâcher le climat d'espoir. Une infectée à la voix éraillée au possible, pour se détendre, alors que quelqu'un recousait son bras ouvert, apostropha la jeune humaine :

- Merci pour cette baston, m'dame !

Elena, faiblement, lui sourit.

On entendit des voix s'élever du fond du parking, près des cuisines de fortune. Intriguée, Elena se dirigea dans cette direction, suivie d'un Liven déboussolé.

Elle y découvrit l'infectée afro qui était en train de brailler sur le Smoker, l'air plus grognon que jamais, alors que le Hunter se retenait de rire et que la Witch suivait les joutes avec intérêt.

- C'est pas possible un débile pareil ! S'époumonait la jeune femme. Eteins-moi cette clope ou je la fais bouffer. Allez !

Avec un soupir de lassitude, l'infecté laissa tomber son mégot qu'il écrasa d'un coup de talon.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Risqua Elena.

- Ce dégénéré du cerveau était en train de fumer dans une salle pleine de blessés. Et juste à côté des cuisines ! On saura à qui se plaindre si la bouffe sent la clope !

- Qui c'est ? Coupa le Hunter, la tête tournée vers Liven.

Elena se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui lui rendit son regard. Puis après un moment, elle baissa la tête, avala sa salive, puis avoua à l'assemblée avide de réponse :

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est le type qui a voulu te tuer, tu le sais ?

Le ton du Hunter était glacial, et les yeux de la Witch se mirent à rougeoyer de manière inquiétante.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda la black.

- Son odeur.

- C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Lâcha le Smoker en secouant la tête, œil clos, agacé.

Le Hunter commença à se tendre. Elena s'empressa de déclarer avant que la situation ne dégénère :

- Calmez-vous, il ne fera rien. On vous a soigné ?

- Pour le Hunter, ça a été dur, commenta l'infectée. Il voulait pas enlever son sweat, alors pour lui retirer les balles et lui recoudre le bras, j'vous raconte pas !

- Pourquoi tu voulais pas ? Questionna l'humaine, surprise.

- C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que je peux pas, corrigea l'infecté-fauve. Mes yeux ne supportent pas la lumière, ils sont devenus trop sensibles, j'ai besoin d'une capuche en permanence.

A cet instant, on entendit un bruit. Une espèce de gargouillis infâme, fumant, sifflant. Elena se retourna, un peu avant Liven, pour découvrir la Spitter qui regardait le jeune homme avec ses yeux injectés de sang grands ouverts.

Lorsque le jeune humain se retourna, on eut le loisir de découvrir une expression dégoûtée et horrifiée peinte sur son visage, qui se transforma progressivement en surprise, puis en effarement. Après une longue hésitation, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et demanda, timidement :

- M... Marilyn ?

Les yeux de la créature s'illuminèrent, elle resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis acquiesça avec violence, puis tenta de parler à toute vitesse, mais ses mots moururent au fond de sa gorge brûlée par son propre poison.

- Qui ça ? Souffla discrètement Elena.

- Ma... Ma tante Marilyn. Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ?

L'infectée semblait transportée d'une joie violente. Elle fit un mouvement vers Liven, puis se ravisa, se rappelant sûrement à quel point elle était répugnante, et surtout dangereuse.

Le jeune homme semblait au bord des larmes, bien qu'il cherche à le dissimuler. Il murmura au sol :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette putain de planète ?

Elena l'observa quelques instants, puis appela la Witch :

- On t'a soignée ? Tu veux bien venir ?

Ni une ni deux, la Witch se leva et plongea son regard brûlant dans l'océan de givre de ceux d'Elena.

- C'est qui ce type ? Je l'avais entraperçu dans ton esprit, mais je pensais pas qu'il était important. C'est qui ?

Le message mental avait presque été violent.

- Du calme ! Protesta Elena. C'est...

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait aimé mentir, mais elle ne se sentait pas de mentir à la seconde moitié d'elle-même. Et l'aurait-elle voulu qu'elle n'aurait pu le cacher dans cet environnement cristallin que formait l'Entremonde.

- ...C'est Liven Holysin. On sortait ensemble avant tout ce merdier.

La jeune fille sentit la Witch se renfermer un peu, soudain grognon, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hasarda Elena qui savait pertinemment la réponse.

- Et il a tenté de te tuer, ce connard ?

- J'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Ecoute, du calme, par pitié, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Sur ces phrases presque tranchantes, la jeune fille sortit de l'Entremonde.

Les deux brasiers de la Witch étaient lourds de reproches.

Elena, ignorant avec difficulté le regard pesant sur son dos, s'approcha de Liven, et lui souffla :

- On remonte ? Je dois te dire quelques petites choses encore.

Liven mit quelques secondes à s'arracher à la vision de sa tante détruite par l'infection, mais rendue heureuse par une raison inconnue.

- Tu comprends ?

Liven restait là, figé, ses yeux passant d'Elena à la Witch, de la Witch à Elena.

- Et... Vous savez pourquoi ça a fait ça ? Osa-t-il, dépassé.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua la jeune fille.

La Witch fixait Liven, méfiante, alerte.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'appuya au mur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Enfin, il lâcha :

- Est-ce que c'était une raison suffisante pour déclarer la guerre aux humains ?

- Empêcher des innocents de mourir ? Il me semble, oui. Sans compter que si on me met la main dessus, on me condamnera à mort.

Pensif, Liven regarda la ville ravagée éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil matinaux et timides à travers une fenêtre aux volets brisés. Il susurra :

- Peut-être que tu le mérites... Ou peut-être pas.

Enfin, il se retourna, et déclara :

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. J'ai du mal à tout assimiler, je pense.

- Si tu veux, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir. Ca te laissera le temps de digérer. Et...

- Attends, l'arrêta Liven. Tu me laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour quoi ?

Elena lui offrit un demi-sourire, mi dur, mi timide.

- Pour que tu choisisses ton camp, Liven. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenter de reforger notre promesse.


	12. Onzième Lune Brûlures

**Onzième Lune – Brûlures**

- Tiens, avale-moi ça.

Peu convaincu, le Hunter prit l'espèce de potage à la viande génétiquement modifiée que l'infectée black lui tendait, et touilla mollement son contenu avec l'extrémité de son doigt en faisant la moue. Il jeta un œil au Smoker qui reniflait son bol ébréché, méfiant, et qui lui rendit son regard en soupirant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez, les mauviettes ? Lança la jeune femme, une main sur la hanche. C'est ça ou vous reconsidérez la nécrophagie.

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard suppliant, mais elle brandit sa louche vers eux, mécontente.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous arrêtiez votre comédie ? Un coup de louche sur la gueule ? Prenez exemple sur la Witch regardez, ça a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

En effet, l'infectée était en train de dévorer le contenu de son bol avec appétit, et, lorsqu'elle se sentit observée, releva vers eux un visage couvert de soupe, avec deux brasiers étonnés fichés au milieu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire sa consœur.

- Ah, ben t'es belle comme ça, ma grande !

- Eh, mais en fait, c'est bon ! S'exclama le Hunter qui avait timidement trempé sa langue dedans.

Perplexe, le Smoker leva un sourcil.

Après une analyse plus poussée, l'infecté déclara.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit arrière goût de tabac.

- Ha ! Fit l'infectée en direction du fautif, triomphante.

A cet instant, Elena entra dans le garage, et se dirigea vers le groupe, beaucoup plus morose qu'eux.

- Alors ? Demanda timidement l'afro.

- On a retrouvé la plupart des cadavres. C'était pas beau à voir. On a tenté de retrouver des survivants, mais...

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration, silence que l'humaine s'empressa de briser.

- Ca vous dit de monter à l'appartement ? On sera plus à l'aise, et ceux qui sont fatigués pourront dormir.

- Je suis plutôt pour, concéda le Smoker. J'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde.

- Non, sans blagues, on n'avait pas remarqué ! Ironisa l'infectée. Elena ?

- Oui ?

- Je vous ai fait une soupe séparée. Je vous la monte ?

Elena eut un faible sourire.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. Tu veux venir avec nous ? On a largement assez de place. Et aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle soudain.

- Oui ?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me fait bizarre.

- Ah, euh... Si tu veux, fit-elle, surprise.

- Vous voulez bien juste attendre cinq minutes ? Demanda Elena à l'assemblée qui se levait. J'ai une annonce générale à faire.

L'humaine se hissa sur un meuble de fortune pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, puis elle lança :

- Ecoutez-moi tous s'il-vous-plaît !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence était total. Elena frissonna, presque effrayée.

- Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier, vous qui avez souffert, qui avez perdu des amis, peut-être des parents à peine retrouvés. Mais voyez notre puissance, unis ! Cette bataille fut rude, et elle n'est que le début d'une guerre qui risque d'être cruelle et sanglante. Mais si nous restons unis, si nous partageons la même foi pour le futur, les humains n'auront plus qu'à ployer devant la force de notre volonté.

Elle hésita, puis poursuivit, plus faiblement.

- Nombre d'entre nous tomberons. Comme les infectés qui viennent de nous quitter cette nuit. Mais si chaque mort est tragique, et la plus terrible des pertes, c'est un sacrifice pour assurer à ceux qui nous importent un avenir où la mort et la peur ne nous guetteront plus.

Elle se tut quelques instants pour reprendre enfin.

- Ce soir, à minuit, nous rendrons hommage aux morts en dressant un grand bûcher en leur honneur où nous pourront libérer leurs âmes de ces corps consumés par la maladie. Nous brûlerons aussi les cadavres humains, qui ont été braves et qui n'ont sans doute pas compris pourquoi ils combattaient. J'espère vous y voir nombreux. En attendant, reposez-vous. Respirez un peu la saveur de la victoire.

Et l'humaine se laissa tomber au sol sous les applaudissements des infectés présents.

Le Hunter s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa :

- Très joli discours. Maintenant tu viens te reposer avec nous.

- Oui, c'était au programme, avoua Elena en baillant.

Si l'appartement où la jeune fille avait rencontré le Smoker et le Hunter était toujours aussi glauque, avec sa lumière vacillante, son papier peint décollé et ses traces de sang sur le sol, il perdait beaucoup de son effet lors d'un repas comme celui qui était en train de s'y dérouler.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, pourtant. A peine un bol de ragoût pour chacun, et le contenu de deux boîtes de conserve avec une odeur douteuse. Pourtant, les discussions allaient bon train, entrecoupées de violentes exclamations, de rires...

Elena eut un sourire épuisé. Elle était la convive la plus discrète si on ne comptait pas la Witch, incapable de parler, pourtant, elle savourait la situation avec plus de force que tous les autres réunis.

Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue parcouraient les lieux, où elle avait failli mourir, où elle avait pris cette décision complètement folle.

Celle d'être la mère des enfants avortés.

Mine de rien, son regard glissa vers le plafond. Juste au dessus de leur tête, il y avait Liven.

Elle craignait leur confrontation du soir même qui risquait d'être explosive. L'humaine espérait qu'elle ne déborderait pas sur la cérémonie d'incinération des cadavres. Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille attendait avec une impatience maladive de le revoir.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet amour si discret par le passé avait pris cette ampleur, cette violence.

Peut-être que l'odeur du sang qui avait imprégné sa vie avait mis le feu à son cœur qu'elle croyait gelé. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas imbibé que l'intérieur de son corps, mais aussi ses cheveux, sa peau, et ses lèvres, cette odeur à la fois écœurante et enivrante. Liven avait aussi été gagné par cette saveur de massacre, répugnante, mais qui, malgré Elena, faisait vibrer son âme, la rendant dingue.

Enfin, ajoutant quelque chose à la folie qui l'avait déjà prise en otage.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de la Witch qui la regardait depuis un moment avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de méfiance. En passant sa main blafarde dans ses cheveux noirs, l'humaine lui adressa une ébauche de sourire. Aussi épuisée qu'elle, l'infectée posa sa tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux.

A cet instant, une violente exclamation retentit :

- Tu m'en a foutu partout ! Je te déteste, espèce de ... De pustuleux !

- Tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua le Smoker, en s'essuyant la bouche, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

La black épongeait du ragoût sur son jean, en fusillant son agresseur du regard, sans quitter cependant une très discrète étincelle de malice dans son œil.

- Tu fais chier ! Poursuivit-elle. Maintenant, je dois attendre minimum sept heures du soir pour me resservir !

- Tu veux un peu du mien ? Suggéra le Hunter en lui tendant son bol, devançant le Chargeur, invité depuis peu. J'ai plus très faim.

- Merci, t'es un cœur ! S'exclama la demoiselle en saisissant le cadeau.

- Attention, prévint le Smoker en pointant un doigt vers elle entre deux gorgées. T'as intérêt de te tenir si tu veux pas que je décide que ton jean est encore trop bleu.

- Arrêtes d'agiter ta langue de trois kilomètres, répliqua la jeune infectée. Tu ferais mieux de l'économiser pour des expériences plus personnelles...

Elena ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un pouffement en voyant le Smoker, cet être sans morale, sans compassion, sans pardon prendre soudain une teinte rouge pivoine.

- Mais... Mais ça va pas ? Se défendit-il, toujours aussi écarlate. D'abord, c'est même pas ma langue, qui fait trois kilomètres, c'est mes intestins.

Le Hunter le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tes intestins ? Mais... C'est dégueulasse !

- N'est-il pas ? Répondit-il, repassant à une couleur un peu plus verdâtre, et au ton laconique qu'on lui connaissait. Mais j'ai croisé un autre Smoker une fois, et il étouffait à moitié à cause de ça. Je crois que j'ai muté de manière plutôt pratique.

Quelqu'un répliqua. La jeune humaine ne sut pas qui. Les couleurs commençaient à devenir délavées. Elle annonça alors, d'une voix pâteuse :

- Bon, je crois que je vais dormir, les gens. Je tiens plus.

Elle n'entendit pas les voix qui lui souhaitaient bonne nuit. Elle ne se souvint même plus du parcours qu'elle emprunta, ni même si elle s'était déshabillée ou pas. La dernière chose qu'elle nota avant de sombrer, ce fut la sensation d'un corps gelé et anguleux serré contre elle. Elle eut un petit sourire.

La Witch veillait sur ses rêves.

- Hé, debout !

Elena entrouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Au dessus d'elle était penchée la jeune infectée énergique qui la regardait de ses deux yeux brillants comme des perles. Lorsqu'elle voulut les refermer, elle entendit la voix prendre de l'ampleur :

- T'avais pas un rendez-vous ? Il serait temps de se bouger !

- Quelle heure est-il ? Murmura la jeune fille.

- Presque vingt heures. On compte sur toi pour ce soir, donc je me suis dit que si tu voulais manger et aller voir je sais pas qui, il serait plus que temps.

L'humaine soupira puis se redressa. La Witch était bien couchée en boule à ses côtés, et dormait d'un sommeil calme, comme celui des enfants le soir de Noël.

Elle eut un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers l'autre infectée :

- Des nouvelles ?

- Pas la moindre, avoua-t-elle. Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas quitté l'appartement. On allait manger, là. Tu viens ?

Avec son extraordinaire sourire, elle sortit de la pièce, et lança quelques mots aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui lui répondirent plus ou moins bruyamment.

L'humaine se frotta les yeux, et constata qu'elle était encore habillée. Le plus précautionneusement du monde, elle sortit des draps sans réveiller la Witch, glissa dans ses chaussures, et marcha à tâtons vers le salon.

La discussion y était aussi animée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. La seule différence, c'était que le Smoker s'était apparemment retiré des hostilités, et se contentait de suivre les différents débats avec la neutralité la plus totale, tout en fumant sa clope avec désintérêt.

Le débat était mené d'une main de fer par le Chargeur et le Hunter, ponctué par les commentaires de l'infectée solaire. Elena ne chercha même pas à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants et se contenta de demander :

- Il reste à manger ?

- Tu te bouges et tu te sers, répondit le Smoker après avoir inhalé une grande bouffée de fumée, presque avec dédain.

- Y'a encore une boîte de conserve, lança le Hunter, beaucoup moins agressif.

L'humaine s'assit sur le siège qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, désormais froid, et s'empara de l'objet en question.

- Elena ?

L'intéressée redressa la tête, son attention un instant détournée de l'ouverture de la boîte. Le Hunter la regardait à travers les mailles de sa capuche, parfaitement sérieux.

- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle, presque inquiète.

- T'es censée aller où là, tout de suite ?

Elle réfléchit de la manière dont elle allait répondre, gênée par le lourd silence qui venait de se créer. Elle opta finalement pour la réponse la plus optimiste et la plus énigmatique pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

- Voir si je peux dégotter un nouvel allié.

Elle avait usé de sa capacité à mimer le calme et la banalité. Si la jeune femme et le Chargeur mordirent à l'hameçon en se désintéressant de la jeune fille pour engager une séquence souvenir de la bataille, deux regards restèrent braqués sur elle.

Le Hunter s'approcha un peu, et souffla :

- C'est dangereux, ce que tu fais.

- C'est pas aussi dangereux que de libérer des infectés, murmura-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Dans quelles jupes ils iront se cacher si tu meurs, libératrice ? Lança le Smoker en insistant bien sur le dernier mot avec tout son fiel, et sans prêter attention au volume de sa tirade.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, chuchota l'infecté fauve.

- Non, c'est une histoire entre lui et moi, répliqua Elena, agacée.

Elle put voir les lèvres de l'infecté se pincer, ouvertement mécontent.

Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose trembler de peur. Elle fut surprise de découvrir à quel point, même une fraction de seconde, elle avait craint sa colère, et à quel point elle avait regretté de l'avoir contrarié.

Cependant, il soupira, puis termina en un murmure :

- Si ça tourne mal, je t'en voudrais longtemps, Elena.

- Ca ne tournera pas mal, assura-t-elle, presque pour se convaincre elle-même.

En engloutissant le contenu de la boîte de conserve, l'humaine tenta de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible. Seule sa main, tremblante, trahissait son angoisse.

Le Smoker le remarqua, plissa l'œil, puis détourna la tête, las et irrité par toutes ces folies.

« Pas autant que moi » pensa Elena.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Liven couverts de givre.

Elena souffla pour se calmer, et s'avança vers lui, hésitante.

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu as vu ?

- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas y penser ?

Il était à quelques mètres, debout, comme une sculpture dont seules les lèvres bougeraient. La jeune fille osa encore un pas.

- ...Alors ?

Liven ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna légèrement la tête, si lentement qu'on se serait attendu à l'entendre grincer.

Elena frissonna malgré elle. Ses yeux la regardaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait par le passé. C'en était presque... Dérangeant.

Elle eut la sensation que le silence dévorait le temps, prenait tout l'espace et tentait de la faire flancher pour la dévorer elle aussi.

Il dura longtemps. Tellement longtemps que le cœur de la jeune fille se mettait à battre violemment, comme pour la mettre en garde de quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas normal.

Alors qu'elle avait attendu et espéré cet entretien pendant toute la journée, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Soudain, le jeune homme parla, d'une voix étrange, cassée. Un murmure prononcé comme en état de transe, avec cette voix, presque mécanique.

- Tu avais raison. On a changé, Elena. Je dirais presque qu'on a grandi trop vite. On a une odeur de sang. On devient fous. Et c'est... Horriblement... Fascinant...

Malgré elle, Elena fit un petit pas en arrière. Il était effrayant. Mais cela le rendait beau. Beau comme elle. Une beauté sale, la beauté des assassins. C'est en cet instant, alors qu'elle était terrifiée par sa présence et son attitude, que son amour menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle commençait à se sentir mal.

- Liven... Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ses derniers mots s'étranglèrent, incompréhensibles.

Le jeune homme continuait de la fixer avec ce regard dérangeant au possible, sans répondre. Elena crut que le calvaire du silence recommencerait, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Les larmes commençaient à monter.

Soudain, l'humain traversa la distance qui les séparait. Son bras gauche enserra sa taille, avec une force agressive, et sa main droite saisit son crâne, l'attirant vers lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec violence, alors qu'Elena hoquetait de surprise.

Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que le jeune homme avait l'habitude de lui donner. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et langue du jeune homme vint rejoindre celle de l'humaine, sans que celle-ci s'y attende.

La jeune fille, dans un élan de panique, repoussa Liven, trébuchant en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais quoi, là ?

Sa voix était suraigüe, prête à s'effondrer.

- Je t'aime, Elena. Répondit-il, en la dévorant du regard. Non, pire que ça. Je te veux. Il a fallu attendre que je sois devenu le même monstre que toi pour que je m'en rende compte.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, mais Elena recula.

- Liven, on est censés être ennemis. C'est pas le moment. Je veux pas maintenant.

Ses bras l'entourèrent, l'entraînant. Le cœur d'Elena menaçait d'exploser, elle se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Les lèvres, avides, cherchaient de nouveau les siennes.

En versant sa première larme, Elena cria :

- NON !

Le bol tomba, et éclata en une multitude de morceaux sur le sol parfois tâché de sang.

Sans se soucier des cris de surprise autour de lui, le Hunter se leva.

Si quelqu'un aurait pu voir ses yeux, on aurait découvert deux brasiers remplis de la haine la plus primaire.

Personne d'autre n'avait entendu la scène. Avantage de Hunter.

Il allait courir, bondir, défoncer la porte.

Arracher quelques tripes.

Puis revenir.

Déjà, les sons changeaient.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Elena ? Souffla la voix à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que la larme sorte et s'écrase sur le canapé éventré.

- Oui, je t'aime. Arrête, Liven. Arrête...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question, Liven. Arr...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Son cœur lui cria brusquement, après avoir donné l'alerte, de s'abandonner complètement. Une vague étrange, qui lui donna la chair de poule, déferla sur elle.

Liven poursuivit, le bout de ses lèvres sur le lob de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Si tu m'aimes, guéris-moi. Je ferais de mon possible pour te guérir aussi. Pour nous guérir. Repartons comme avant. Nous deux contre le monde.

Elena ferma les yeux. Les larmes acides étaient au bord du gouffre, mais ne sortaient plus, reculaient, indécises. La perspective était séduisante. Soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle lança, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Nous trois. Il y a la Witch.

- Tu veux bien l'oublier pour le moment ? Oublie là maintenant... On reviendra sur Terre tout à l'heure. Elena...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans le sang de ceux qui l'observaient, à peine plus haut. Presque malgré elle, comme si elle était hypnotisée, elle saisit le bras livide du jeune homme qui la maintenait clouée au canapé et l'écarta. Pourtant, elle ne partit pas.

Elle se sentit horriblement coupable. Envers elle-même, envers la Witch, envers tout ce peuple qu'elle tentait de mener. Pourtant, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Liven, qui lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Il était resté dans son état effrayant, mais la jeune fille, amoureuse à en mourir, ne pouvait que lui céder. Après tout, qu'y perdait-elle ?

Les mains blafardes commencèrent à quitter le visage de leur captive, découvrant pour la première fois quel joyau elles tenaient depuis presque un an.

D'un certain côté, Elena savait que ce n'était pas normal, que c'était presque écœurant. Pourtant, sa peau frissonna violemment lorsque les mains glissèrent sous son haut, trouvant la naissance de sa poitrine de givre, remontant... Elle retint son souffle, à la fois émerveillée et horrifiée.

Liven effleura les cicatrices que le Hunter lui avait faites lors de leur première rencontre. Son doigt en suivit la forme, avec la peau, puis l'ongle.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant ses lèvres gagner son cou, alors que la jeune fille commençait à avoir le souffle court.

Presque compulsivement, les bras d'Elena enlacèrent la taille du jeune homme, plantant ses ongles dans sa combinaison, alors que les mains du jeune homme continuaient l'exploration du corps blême et effilé qu'elles tenaient.

Finalement, elles revinrent, pour retirer le haut noir de la jeune fille, qui y mit en premier lieu de la résistance, jusqu'au moment où, n'y tenant plus, elle s'abandonna aux violentes caresses de l'homme qu'elle aimait, malgré elle, encore une fois.

Assis contre la porte, le Hunter se tenait la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait presque trois minutes qu'il hésitait à intervenir. Il savait désormais qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de son aide, mais...

La situation lui donnait envie de vomir.

Comment ce salaud, après avoir tenté de tuer Elena, se permettait-il de la toucher comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière des prostituées ?

Comme si elle était entièrement à son service...

Elle était leur Déesse. Elle allait les sauver de la mort, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, son teint blanc maladif. Elle était censée être forte.

Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ?

Non...

Comment OSAIT-elle tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Ses dents se serrèrent. Il lutta pour ne pas hurler.

Les horribles sons qui lui parvenaient lui dévoraient l'esprit, envahissant sa tête, lui imposant des images qui lui donnaient envie de s'ouvrir les yeux pour saigner des millions de larmes.

Il retint son souffle, et se leva.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Paralysé par une quelconque force qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne se décidait pas à forcer la porte, se jeter sur ce Liven et le mettre en pièces.

Alors il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Il ferma les yeux, passant de la semi obscurité à l'obscurité totale. Il avait froid, il tremblait.

Mécaniquement, ses jambes le portèrent loin de cette caricature d'amour.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dehors.

Devant lui, six infectés s'affairaient à peaufiner un immense bûcher fait de cagettes, de morceaux de meubles, et de matériaux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur du sacrifice de ceux qui reposaient en son sommet, prêts à être consumés par le feu de l'oubli.

Le Hunter ne regarda même pas les cadavres. Cette victoire n'était pas la sienne. Lui avait perdu quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que la vie cette nuit là.

Il avança presque en titubant vers un recoin obscur de la cour de la cité plongée dans la nuit. Certains lui parlaient. Il ne les entendait pas.

Ce qu'ils avaient à dire n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Inconsciemment, il sentit son esprit se hérisser, à la manière d'un prédateur affamé, en constatant la présence d'une infectée qui lui adressait la parole, juste en face de lui.

Il mourrait soudain d'envie de se jeter sur elle et de la tuer lentement pour la punir d'être encore vivante et remplie d'espoir.

Il ferma les yeux, et concentra toute son attention sur les battements sourds de son cœur pour se détacher du monde qui ne méritait plus son attention.

Il avança encore, puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'un mur sale et décrépi. Il le contempla longuement, enregistrant ses moindres détails.

Les autres infectés le regardaient, inquiets. Statue vêtue de bleu foncé debout devant un mur creusé d'impacts de balle, comme s'il avait été le témoin d'exécutions de sang froid, il ressemblait à une créature vide de sens et de conscience qui allait rester là pour l'éternité sans se rendre compte qu'il avait faim, soif, puis frappé soudain par la Mort, comme si elle avait cherché à lui faire une surprise. Ratée, évidemment, parce qu'il n'aurait même pas eu conscience de sa destruction, ayant oublié qu'il vivait.

C'est sans doute ce qu'il se serait passé si une lueur rouge n'avait pas attiré ses yeux surdéveloppés.

Il tourna la tête, très légèrement.

La Witch était là, et le regardait de ses grands brasiers.

Elle tenait son corps qui semblait encore plus maigre que de coutume entre ses bras démesurés, et semblait secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

L'infecté se retourna complètement et murmura :

- Tu sais, toi aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, la Witch fit quelques pas incertains vers lui. En premier lieu, il eut un mouvement de recul, puis se contrôla et attendit.

Les longs doigts pointus saisirent son bras le plus doucement possible, entre deux frissons. Elle l'entoura des siens, et posa sa tête dessus.

Sans un bruit, les larmes se mirent à couler.

Stupéfait, le Hunter regarda la créature de réputation si sauvage prostrée contre son bras, abattue comme jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un l'être, au fond d'un gouffre qui n'en possédait pas, rongée physiquement, même, par un désespoir qu'on ne pouvait même pas imaginer avec des sens humains.

Ils restèrent ainsi alors que les infectés se rassemblaient progressivement autour du bûcher en attendant minuit.


	13. Douzième Lune Fissure

**Douzième Lune – Fissure**

Sur le sol glacé d'un appartement en ruines, deux yeux collés par les larmes s'ouvrirent. Ils en avaient trop vu. Ils s'étaient trop révulsés sous la drogue d'un plaisir coupable.

Elena resta sans respirer quelques secondes à regarder le mur en face d'elle. Il était aussi froid que les mains qui enserraient son corps tremblant. Son regard glissa en direction du sol, pour découvrir un fin ruisseau de sang qui fuyait ses jambes et s'étendait paresseusement sur le parquet rêche.

Son cœur s'affola. Elle s'était laissé entraîner dans la démence d'une danse dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle s'était surprise dans le rôle d'un esclave docile, laissant son maître s'amuser à mettre à nu ses désirs, ses peurs et ses souffrances, ses états d'âme les plus secrets, et à empoisonner ces sursauts de cœur pour les transformer en extase, malsaine par sa nature volée.

Elle eut envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Elle bloqua. Rien ne sortit.

Liven était contre elle, ses lèvres contre son dos, ses mains enserrant jalousement son butin, endormi, et nu, comme elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et contempla le dormeur.

Il était merveilleusement beau, avec son auréole de cheveux de neige. Sa peau livide donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas un mortel, mais une créature ensorceleuse assoupie après un festin de chair humaine qu'il aurait attiré sans le moindre effort dans ses filets, les malheureuses victimes étant persuadées de suivre un ange.

Ses traits fins respiraient l'innocence et le calme paisible de l'insouciance. Son corps mince était complètement détendu, et quelque chose dans sa position respirait l'altier et le triomphe, mais pourtant, il était impossible de l'accuser d'un quelconque crime ou pêché en détaillant l'angélisme de son aura.

Malgré tout, Elena trouvait cette candeur terrifiante en repensant à la bête monstrueuse et avide qu'il avait été seulement quelques heures avant, avec ses deux yeux aux vifs reflets pourpres étincelants de désir. Elle l'avait vu sous des angles si différents…

Elle se souvenait de l'apaisement de son visage avant que leurs vies ne basculent. Avec son sourire de sphinx, tout ressemblait à un long fleuve tranquille et rassurant. Elle l'aimait déjà, à cette époque, mais cet amour était presque pieux, un amour d'enfant, quelque chose de doux et simple.

Bien plus récemment, elle revoyait son regard haineux, maculé de sang, enfermé dans une vengeance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cynisme, rejet… Son attitude proche de l'incompréhensible avait allumé un feu dans le cœur de la jeune fille qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et qui enflammait jusqu'à l'air qu'elle respirait.

Enfin, ses traits déformés par la sensation de supériorité quand enfin il comprit qu'elle lui avait offert la clé de son cœur et de son corps, et qu'il pouvait explorer l'intérieur de sa proie avaient étrangement achevé la marche et la conquête de l'Amour dans l'esprit d'Elena. Elle était devenue sa marionnette, et il pouvait à sa guise la faire rire, la faire pleurer, la faire hurler de douleur ou de plaisir.

Elle était devenue sa marionnette. Sa poupée. Son jouet.

Elle se redressa soudain.

L'heure.

Le bûcher était à minuit.

Elle se releva, échappant aux mains de Liven, mi-soulagée, mi-déçue.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il était minuit et quart.

Tandis qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux, elle se précipita vers la sortie de l'appartement, non sans avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux du jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

Captive. Jouet.

Elle étouffa une larme en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

La foule d'infectés attendait. La pluie battait les peaux blafardes et immobiles, les yeux fixés vers la porte de l'immeuble. Le Smoker et l'infectée black étaient légèrement en retrait, et s'ils ne parlaient pas, un pli d'inquiétude, voire de méfiance pour le plus grand d'entre eux barrait leurs fronts.

La Witch était prostrée dans un coin. Nul ne la voyait. Nul ne l'entendait. Les larmes ne hurlent jamais. Elles se contentent de couler passivement, sans même éclater, et d'étrangler leur propriétaire tout en lui brûlant la peau.

Sans le moindre bruit.

Le Hunter, personne ne l'avait vu non plus. Il était perché un peu en hauteur, sur un toit de garage délabré. Il ne pleurait pas, lui. Il ne regardait même pas l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir la voir.

Son visage était tourné vers les quartiers qui environnaient la cour de l'immeuble. Il lui semblait avoir capté quelque chose. Un mouvement, une odeur. Un peu des deux. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir dans cet enfer.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur la Déesse.

Aucun des infectés ne dit rien ni ne laissa rien transparaître. Pourtant, tous notèrent à quel point elle avait l'air fragile et pâle. Et une telle fragilité chez leur Dame de Fer les terrifia jusqu'au plus profond de leurs convictions.

Elle avança pourtant d'une démarche assurée, sans la moindre faille jusqu'au centre du cercle, tout près du bûcher titanesque où étaient entassés la pile de corps sans vie et sans identité. A côté, des infectés blessés tenaient des flambeaux écarlates, prêts à transformer ceux qui avaient succombé à l'étreinte glaciale et irrésistible de la mort en cendres qui s'envoleraient vers le ciel.

Elle se tourna vers la foule, les yeux parfaitement secs.

- Nous nous sommes battus. Nous avons pris des risques. Eux sont morts pour que nous puissions construire un monde où nous vivrons. Libérons-les de l'enveloppe charnelle qui les a conduits à cette bataille et les a tué.

L'humaine prit un flambeau des mains des infectés, et appliqua son extrémité en feu contre le bois humide. Les autres l'imitèrent, et malgré la pluie, le feu prit.

Ils s'écartèrent, les yeux rivés sur des visages morts qui se consumaient doucement. Bientôt, la chaleur fut telle qu'on ne discerna plus rien. Pourtant, Elena continuait à fixer l'immense bûcher.

Elle ne tenta même pas d'éprouver de la tristesse, tant elle se sentait sale. Une saleté imperceptible mais omniprésente. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle resta droite, et ne bougea pas quand il se mit à pleuvoir des cendres, qui se mêlaient avec lourdeur aux larmes des cieux.

Le Hunter s'était désintéressé de ce qui se passait. L'odeur, filtrée entre les parfums de chair brûlée, était revenue. Les mouvements étaient plus saccadés.

Comme une ombre, il s'éloigna, et se glissa hors du cercle de deuil. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Personne ne le vit partir.

Les derniers cadavres ne mirent pas longtemps à finir de se consumer. Déjà, certains infectés partaient se mettre à l'abri du déluge, tandis que les plus attachés à l'honneur restaient sous la pluie battante à regarder leurs camarades fondre sous la chaleur.

Elena savait qu'il était de son devoir de rester jusqu'au bout, mais elle mourrait d'envie de s'isoler de tous ces regards.

- Alors ?

Smoker. La personne à qui elle avait le moins envie de parler.

- On a un nouvel allié. J'ai réussi.

A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Le sujet n'avait pas vraiment pu être abordé, vu les circonstances. Mais elle avait besoin de donner la réponse qui assurerait sa retraite la plus rapide.

- Et il servira à quoi ?

Elena respira profondément. La nausée s'accentuait. Sa tête tournait, lui faisait mal, et ses yeux la brûlaient de ne plus pouvoir pleurer.

- Plus on est d'humains, mieux ce sera, fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait posée. On finira même par avoir l'appui d'une partie du peuple américain, si on se débrouille bien.

- Je vois… Lâcha mollement l'infecté. Je crois que ta Witch a besoin de toi, sinon. Elle m'avait l'air bizarre, tout à l'heure.

Elena sentit ses poumons imploser. Evidemment, qu'elle était bizarre. La violence des sentiments et des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées ce soir là n'avait sans doute pas eu besoin de l'Entremonde pour toucher le cœur de la deuxième moitié d'elle même.

La jeune humaine se sentit affreusement coupable. Non seulement l'amour qui la broyait l'enchaînait elle, mais en plus, il devait brûler l'infectée également, même s'il s'agissait d'une douleur différente.

La jeune fille regarda le Smoker et tenta de le remercier d'un signe de tête.

Elle fila, guettant l'habituel rougeoiement dans l'ombre. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver.

Elle se mit à courir vers la silhouette cadavérique prostrée dans l'ombre, sous la pluie dont la violence faiblissait. La Witch leva un visage ravagé.

L'humaine se mit à genoux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ca va ? Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Elena ?

La jeune fille cessa d'envoyer son message et analysa ce qu'elle recevait. De la tristesse, de la douleur, du dégoût, mais surtout… De la colère ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pas encore. Mais le jour où tu te feras du mal simplement parce qu'il te l'aura demandé, oui. Non, à vrai dire, je t'en veux. Tu es en train de tomber dans ses griffes, et pendant qu'il te rampait dessus comme une énorme limace, tu m'avais complètement oublié, alors que… Je suis la deuxième moitié de l'Entité. Sans moi tu n'es rien, et sans toi, je ne suis rien. Moi aussi j'ai envie de vomir.

Elena était abasourdie.

- Tu es jalouse ? Mais pourtant tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de ton existence, je…

- Oui, moi je le sais. Attends le moment où tu vas l'oublier. Mais tu t'en souviendras, rassure-toi. Un tout petit peu trop tard.

La surprise commença à laisser place à la colère quand Elena perçut le cynisme des messages de la Witch. L'Entremonde devenait étrangement amer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Smoker, surtout dans un lieu aussi fusionnel.

- Tu crois peut-être que j'y peux quelque chose, cracha mentalement l'humaine. Et bien, détrompe-toi. Je ne contrôle rien. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Et si tu crois que me faire une crise de jalousie va y changer quoi que ce soit…

Elle le perçut immédiatement.

Quelque chose venait d'émettre un claquement sec. Rien de vraiment audible ni matériel. C'était comme si elle portait un vêtement et qu'une couture venait de céder.

La sensation la projeta hors de l'Entremonde.

En face d'elle, la Witch la regardait avec calme. Malgré tout, un éclat de fureur dansait au fond du brasier de ses yeux. Elle se dégagea doucement de la main de son humaine, se leva, et s'éloigna.

La gorge serrée, Elena la regarda partir, paralysée.

Elle était déjà loin quand enfin, ses cordes vocales furent libérées et qu'elle tenta un vague :

- A… Attends ! Je m'excuse ! Attends !

Seul le vent et la pluie qui mugissaient lui répondirent, la raillant, peut-être.

Elena resta là, sous la pluie battante, à regarder l'horizon de béton, sous les dernières cendres qui retombaient.

Sa gorge s'étrangla de nouveau, alors que des gouttes de pluie tombaient sur son visage défait et livide, remplaçant les larmes qui ne parvenaient plus à sortir.

Elle tituba, et s'affala contre le mur criblé de balles. Ses poings se crispèrent contre le béton, éraflant sa faible peau, et prise d'un dégoût incontrôlable, elle lutta pour ne pas rendre le fond de son estomac. Elle échoua.

Quand elle se redressa, la gorge en feu, mais libérée, ses cheveux collaient sa peau et s'appliquaient comme des longues algues noires autour d'elle, comme si ils voulaient l'effacer de la réalité.

Puis, mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur des bâtiments en évitant les abris de fortune dans la cour. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose s'isoler dans l'appartement et ne plus penser à rien.

Elle entra dans le hall minuscule pour découvrir des infectés qui circulaient entre le garage et les étages avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ceux qui pouvaient parler blaguaient et échangeaient des rumeurs à voix basse en souriant.

Elena ne les regarda même pas. Elle ne les entendait pas.

Elle passa devant eux tête baissée, avec ses cheveux mouillés devant le visage.

Les marches filaient devant ses yeux, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avançait, mais le monde qui fuyait sous ses pieds. Trop vite, elle se retrouva devant la porte.

L'humaine posa une main tremblante sur son battant.

Ses yeux clos peinaient à rester immobile sous les coups irréguliers de son cœur malade. Elle avait encore ce fichu goût amer dans la bouche, ce fichu goût amer et honteux, et cette perlée de sueur dans le dos, qui s'accordait tellement bien avec cette fièvre qu'elle sentait monter, et cette plaie ouverte quelque part dans son âme, qui, sans saigner, et sans lui faire vraiment mal, ouvrait une porte béante pour les fantômes qui rôdaient autour d'elle...

Elle se forçait à respirer calmement.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'ouvrir et de faire face à ses responsabilités.

Sa respiration reprenait un timbre régulier. Rassurant.

Elena luttait au fond d'elle. Contre quoi précisément, elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait la sensation que ce combat avait quelque chose d'essentiel, et même presque de vital.

Inspiration. Expiration. Doucement.

Sa main restait crispée contre l'acier de la porte renforcée. Mais son attention, toute son attention, était retenue quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Elle exhala un air souillé. Inspira.

Son cœur battait sourdement.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Encore. Encore.

L'humaine se redressa et tourna les talons. Brusquement.

Elle dévala les escaliers qu'elle venait de grimper, laissant tomber des gouttelettes timides de sa chevelure d'ébène. Elle courrait presque.

Elle courrait presque lorsqu'elle bouscula un infecté qui discutait posément avec un de ses frères de misère, et l'apostropha :

- Je veux rentrer.

Surpris, l'homme gargouilla :

- Maintenant ?

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez...

Il sortit une clé de sa poche salie par la boue et s'attaqua à la serrure d'une porte près de lui, sous le regard d'acier de sa Déesse. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, quelque chose en lui frissonna, et il baissa les yeux plutôt qu'oser croiser ceux de la jeune humaine de nouveau.

Sans même le remercier, Elena poussa la porte de fer et entra dans un de ces nombreux appartements sans âme, et la referma.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais l'infecté savait qu'il garderait un souvenir éternel et impie du malaise que la jeune fille lui avait injecté dans le cœur.

Liven s'était réveillé une dizaine de minutes après le départ d'Elena. Il s'était redressé sur le parquet glacé, et avait mis longtemps à se remémorer les raisons de sa présence. Les sensations éprouvées si peu de temps auparavant l'avaient assailli quelques instants après.

Il s'était rhabillé, enroulé dans un châle crasseux entamé par les mites, et avait fermé les yeux, perdu. Il s'était redécouvert, et il avait peur de cette nouvelle facette de lui-même.

Il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps... Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'était surpris à faire des choses qu'il aurait qualifiées de monstrueuses quelques mois auparavant.

Il avait eut un rictus. Elena et lui n'avaient plus d'identité humaine. Ils étaient devenus des monstres qui s'étaient forgé un nouveau nom dans le sang.

Des monstres. Rien de plus.

Mais tandis que son sens de la morale engourdi hurlait, ou du moins tentait de hurler, des instincts violents qu'il avait couvé sans même s'en rendre compte le débordaient d'ondes affolées et délicieuses, incontrôlables et extasiées...

Il aimait être un monstre, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Elena entra d'un coup.

Elle était encore plus pâle que de coutume, si c'était possible, et ses cheveux mouillés accentuaient encore le contraste saisissant entre sa peau et sa crinière. Liven eut un sursaut. Elle était décomposée, maladive... Mais belle.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, à la manière d'un aventurier un peu naïf qui tenterait d'approcher un fauve. Ce fut le jeune homme qui ouvrit la bouche en premier :

- Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

L'humaine tituba, puis avança encore. Ses bras glacés enlacèrent furieusement la silhouette fine du prisonnier, et elle posa son front contre sa poitrine. Surpris, Liven eut un très léger mouvement de recul, puis attendit.

Entre ses cheveux délavés, la part humaine de l'Entité souffla :

- Encore.

Encore. Liven releva le visage d'Elena, et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'humaine eut un frisson yeux rouges, yeux noirs, mais nul Entremonde. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, doucement, puis cherchèrent à arracher la bouche adverse pour la garder pour toujours.

Encore. Leurs corps se débattaient pour fusionner. Inutile et vain.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Alors que les amants monstrueux s'effondraient dans la fange des ténèbres pour chercher un peu d'espoir dans l'autre, la nuit terminait de reprendre ses droits sur Stanhood.

Dehors, le ciel hurlait sa haine blanche et ses larmes grises de cendres.

Dehors, quelque part dans les tréfonds de la ville, l'enfer eut un soubresaut.

Enfin.

Le premier hurlement.


	14. Treizième Lune Hurlement

**Treizième Lune – Hurlement**

La pluie balayait les rues désertées par la vie.

Aucun infecté ne daignait répandre son ombre disloquée sur les murs, et un unique lampadaire aurait pu s'amuser à déformer et à faire danser son reflet noir sur les immeubles éventrés avec sa lumière qui grésillait, en refusant d'obéir à toute logique de temps.

Au milieu de cette désolation, un homme avançait, incertain.

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, tout au plus, et sa silhouette amaigrie contrastait avec la force de son visage creusé par la fatigue. Sa démarche avait sans doute autrefois eu quelque chose d'hautain, mais désormais, ses pieds tremblants peinaient à rejoindre le sol, tant il avait perdu de ses forces et de son assurance.

La seule chose qui le guidait, c'était la faim.

Seize jours.

Il avait passé seize jours enfermé dans une cave miteuse, après le désastre de l'expédition qu'il commanditait. Il s'était nourri des rares denrées qu'il s'était procuré pour son équipe, prévoyant, au pire, une expédition de deux semaines.

Cela faisait un mois entier qu'il moisissait, désormais.

Puis il avait lentement attendu une aide inespérée.

Elle n'était pas venue.

Il était resté assis dans l'obscurité pendant des heures en écoutant son estomac tenter de se digérer, et en méditant sur son échec.

Il ne connaissait pas l'échec, pourtant.

Ils s'étaient fait surprendre d'une manière des plus ridicules. Ils avaient tenté l'affrontement, et s'étaient fait submerger. Les infectés s'étaient jetés sur des militaires, sur des scientifiques, et avaient commencé leur repas macabre. Son propre fils s'était enfui et l'avait abandonné.

Son propre fils.

Moran Castlebridge sénior soupira.

Il avait comblé toutes ses attentes. Il était au moins une centaine de fois plus intelligent que lui. Il était beau et charismatique, portait un plus grand amour à la science qu'à n'importe quel être humain, et savait prendre des initiatives. Peut-être trop.

Ce régal pour les yeux n'avait jamais connu aucune limite, et désormais, son père s'en rendait compte. Un peu trop tard.

Un peu comme ce jour, où il était entré de force dans sa salle d'expérimentations personnelle, pensant que son fils s'y était enfermé et y était resté coincé. Un peu comme ce jour, où ses dernières illusions étaient tombées en morceaux. Un peu comme le cadavre qu'il avait découvert sur son bureau de métal.

L'homme pinça les lèvres et chassa d'un battement de cils ces souvenirs morbides.

L'odeur de la ville étouffa rapidement ses pensées qui s'envolèrent, gênées par le long frisson qui cloua le scientifique à la réalité. Ce délicat fumet de putréfaction, d'humidité et de métal rouillé tentait vainement de couper court aux gémissements du ventre de l'homme affamé, mais vu l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, il aurait sans doute été capable d'avaler une carcasse de pigeon crue vieille de trois jours et d'oublier tous ses sens le temps de se repaître de la première ordure venue.

Tout en continuant sa marche prudente, Moran Castlebridge percevait son cœur s'immerger au sein d'une frustration pure mêlée de honte.

Il était l'élite de l'élite. La crème de la pègre légale des Etats-Unis.

Se retrouver dans une telle situation, qu'il avait contribué à provoquer, qu'il ne contrôlait plus et qui avait raison de sa logique, de son intelligence et de son pragmatisme naturel lui était insupportable. Insupportable, étouffant, cauchemardesque.

Il avança encore un peu, et s'arrêta. Cette absence totale de vie, et ce même si elle sauvait la sienne, paradoxalement, l'inquiétait.

La lune parvenait presque à percer les nuages qui déversaient avec hargne leur pluie agressive sur la peau du scientifique devenue liquide, tandis que le grésillement incessant du réverbère attaquait ses yeux aux paupières lourdes.

Il tourna lentement la tête, pour découvrir une petite allée qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. C'était sa deuxième option, la première étant de continuer cette rue jusqu'à déboucher sur un boulevard qui risquait d'être beaucoup plus dangereux.

Sans trop réfléchir, ses pas chancelants de fièvre l'emmenèrent vers le boyau obscur.

Il posa un pied sur un pavé humide.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par une oscillation dansant sur les toits détruits.

Le second pied suivit, plus hésitant.

L'homme plissa les yeux pour tenter de découvrir ce que la pluie lui déformait. Joueuse, elle s'intensifia. Mais le mouvement avait disparu.

Inquiet, il fit encore quelques pas pour quitter la zone de lumière et tenter de se cacher d'un éventuel prédateur.

Pourtant, malgré le vent qui mugissait en cadence avec les plaintes de la tempête, tout était calme.

L'affamé se rasséréna. Un infecté ne se serait pas donné la peine de se dissimuler en découvrant une proie aussi facile que lui. Plus assuré, il reprit son chemin.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas.

Un bruit sourd.

Moran Castlebridge leva les yeux.

Choc.

Plus de souffle. Plus de lumière. Des ténèbres si oppressantes qu'elles dévoraient l'air qu'il tentait d'inspirer. Il se débattit. Sa tête avait disparu de ses perceptions.

Il força, et d'un seul coup, ses poumons se décontractèrent de nouveau. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air humide et putréfié, et cracha l'eau qui avait tenté de percer ses faibles défenses. Il reprit conscience de son corps, et son crâne commença à disséminer de longues ondes de douleur sourde dans son cerveau meurtri.

Sa vision revint un peu moins brusquement, redessinant d'abord le monde en grandes tâches floues et coulantes, puis s'affinant. S'affinant.

Il était couché sur le dos, sur le pavé lustré par la pluie. Quelque chose écrasait son abdomen et le maintenait cloué au sol.

Un visage. A quelques centimètres du sien.

Ou plutôt le bas d'un visage.

Il ne distinguait qu'une mâchoire à la peau bleutée, les yeux, les pommettes et les cheveux dissimulés par une capuche dégoulinante.

Les lèvres immobiles se tordirent, et soufflèrent, à la plus grande surprise du captif.

- Vous êtes Moran Castlebridge, premier du nom.

- Comment vous… Qui… Pourquoi ?

- Réponds-moi.

Le brusque passage au tutoiement était couvert de givre.

Un violent tremblement secoua l'homme, qui, dans un réflexe primaire de survie, se tordit pour échapper à son agresseur. La réponse fut immédiate.

La main de l'infecté claqua l'air et s'effondra sur le poignet du scientifique, plantant chacune de ses griffes dans un tendon crispé par la panique.

Le premier sang coula.

Le premier cri.

Les lèvres de l'infecté frissonnèrent. Mais ce n'était pas le dégoût qui les animaient. Non. C'était autre chose.

Moran Castlebridge père reprit violemment son souffle. Sa main inerte se couvrait d'une fine pellicule rouge, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait plus qu'à se tortiller faiblement en légers soubresauts inutiles qui accentuaient encore la perte de ses facultés dans un discret ruisseau rouge. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse informe de chair.

Et il avait mal.

Le zombie se pencha encore plus si c'était possible, dans un ondoiement félin presque lascif, et il susurra :

- Tu as été un vilain garçon, on dirait…

- Ca suffit, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom ?

Il eut un très léger rire. Incroyablement dur.

- Tu oses me demander mon nom, toi qui me l'as arraché ? Tu as du culot, pour un futur cadavre…

Cette fois, le cœur du scientifique se mit à cogner de toutes ses forces comme pour déchirer de lui-même ce réceptacle humain si périssable et si faible. Il haleta :

- Vous… Vous voulez me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'infecté se redressa et laissa ses doigts effleurer ceux de la main encore valide de l'humain. Il posa l'extrémité d'un entre eux sur une phalange, et appuya.

Craquement sec.

Nouvel hurlement.

- Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer ce que tu sais parfaitement, siffla-t-il pour couvrir les cris lancés au firmament.

Les yeux suppliants se fichèrent dans l'ombre de la capuche délavée par l'eau du ciel projetée sur le visage inhumain.

- Tu as joué avec le feu. Maintenant, le feu va te brûler. Lentement.

- N...Non, hoqueta le captif. Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai mis au point la viande, je...

- Menteur.

Le cri ébranla la couche nuageuse avec une telle force que la tempête redoubla d'efforts, complice, pour étouffer la douleur de l'insecte qui se faisait broyer pour s'être cru capable de détrôner les dieux.

Moran Castlebridge cessa de se retenir. Il se débattit comme un oiseau qu'on arrache à son nid et qu'on précipite dans les flammes. Ses mains inutiles restaient, inertes, sur le sol glacé, emportant dans son flot les gouttes sanglantes pour les dévorer goulument dans un caniveau sombre.

L'infecté qui le maintenait fermement au sol se mit à rire, accompagnant, saccadé, les tentatives inutiles de sa proie. Le scientifique se mit à crier :

- AU SECOURS ! N'IMPORTE QUI... N'importe qui...

La main bleutée et déjà emperlée de sang se posa doucement sur les lèvres de l'humain qui cessa d'espérer, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, et si son corps avait cessé de s'agiter comme un pantin désarticulé, son cœur, lui, continuait à rebondir contre les parois de sa prison, comme un condamné à mort qui recevait une interminable décharge électrique.

- Personne ne viendra, Moran, susurra l'infecté, de nouveau doucereux. Tu es seul face à ton propre châtiment. Ce soir, tes cris vont venger tous les miens qui ont tué leurs propres parents sous l'emprise de ton maléfice. Maintenant, nous sommes tous des monstres. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je...

- N'est-ce pas ?

Le scientifique, bouche ouverte, n'osa pas répondre. Il avait senti le léger tremblement se promener entre les mots de son agresseur.

- Tu nous as transformé en monstres, souffla l'infecté en écho à l'orage. Mais il y a un avantage à être un monstre, tu sais ?

- S'il-vous-plaît... Gémit le captif dans un râle.

- Un meurtre nouveau se mêle aux anciens, et on l'oublie...

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le visage de l'humain terrifié. Une griffe caressa l'extrémité des lèvres, puis força jusqu'aux dents.

- Non, non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Hoqueta l'homme, qui sentait les larmes poindre.

Insensible, la griffe commença à entamer la chair, et à tailler grossièrement sur la peau trempée un demi-sourire rouge qui coulait, abreuvant la pierre au sol. L'homme gémissait, suppliait, tentait de retrouver sa respiration qui le fuyait. L'infecté termina son travail, poussant le plaisir jusqu'à rejoindre le lob de l'oreille, puis retira son ongle qu'il se mit à mordiller pensivement, savourant un sang souillé par la peur de la mort.

Le grand scientifique laissait ses larmes couler sur sa plaie ouverte, le sel se déposant sur la chair à nu. Plus que la douleur, la honte tentait de l'étrangler comme une furie. Il avait été si puissant, intouchable, et avait arboré une beauté particulière par le passé. Désormais, son visage blanc, amaigri, défiguré par la blessure qui semblait se moquer de lui, étalé sur le sol boueux d'une ville-fantôme, où il n'était personne, était juste un jouet pour un infecté à moitié fou.

- Ecoutez, tenta-t-il de bafouiller, ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé le virus qui vous a rendu malade, je n'ai été au courant qu'après ! S'il-vous-plaît !

- Oh, fit le sculpteur de chair, simulant la surprise, me serai-je complètement trompé ?

- C'est mon fils qui est responsable de ça !

L'orage hurla.

La tempête tournoyait, comme pour fêter l'avènement d'un père qui vendait son fils en pâture à l'enfer, dans une danse macabre et tragique. Les étoiles et la lune se découvrirent quelques secondes, juste pour voir quel animal de foire avait été assez faible pour oublier le sens du mot « humanité ».

L'infecté avait cessé de bouger, immobile. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, interminables, puis siffla :

- Glorieuse famille Castlebridge... Le père abandonne le fils, le fils, ce monstre, ce vrai monstre, évince l'humanité d'une ville entière...

La honte brûlait encore plus que les blessures, pour former un ensemble insoutenable. Les larmes coulaient.

Le père impie ferma les yeux, pour tenter de s'échapper dans les ténèbres, en attendant la mort.

Soudain alerte, l'infecté se pencha de nouveau et cracha :

- Te cacher ? Non, tu ne peux pas te cacher. Tu ne te cacheras pas.

Les doigts revinrent sur le visage, et atteignirent les pommettes, remontèrent, effleurèrent les cils, puis saisirent délicatement les paupières, soupiraux fermés qui sauvent l'âme quelques secondes de plus.

Les griffes se posèrent sur la peau, qui forçait pour rester plissée.

D'un coup sec, le bourreau les arracha.

Les yeux sans protection redécouvrirent le ciel quelques fractions de secondes. Celles d'après, le sang poisseux recouvrait déjà la muqueuse à nu, coulait sur les joues, sur le cou. La pluie tombait droit dans l'iris, qui ne pouvait plus la chasser.

Le scientifique hurla, sans reprendre son souffle.

L'infecté fit subir un sort similaire aux paupières inferieures, lentement, baigné dans un sadisme écœurant, précipité tout entier dans une sensation de plaisir morbide.

Une de ses mains lacéra d'un coup sec le poitrail de l'homme qui hurlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, oubliant tout pour accueillir la Mort comme sa nouvelle prêtresse et son unique déesse.

L'autre perça la gorge ensanglantée, mettant un terme au hurlement, qui s'enfuit comme un fantôme par le trou, laissant le sang éclater en petites bulles à la surface, et couler dans la trachée, débutant son œuvre destructrice.

Alors, l'infecté s'allongea, comme un chat, sur la poitrine sanglante du scientifique, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un mannequin vermeil et visqueux, et attendit, attentif aux moindres soubresauts extérieurs susceptibles de témoigner de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'intérieur du corps meurtri.

Le sang contre le souffle.

La vie contre la vie.

Mais la mort était la seule issue de ce duel ignoble.

Finalement, des bulles rouges éclatèrent le long du sourire artificiel, et les hoquets s'espacèrent.

Encore.

Encore.

Puis ils cessèrent.

Les yeux recouverts de pluie, de sang et de larmes devinrent vitreux, et le cœur cessa de se battre et abandonna la vie. Abandonna le monde qu'il connaissait pour... Quoi ?

Ses derniers battements étaient des prières à l'Enfer, et des réquisitoires contre le Néant. Ou l'inverse.

Finalement, il s'épuisa. Un cœur n'était pas fait pour philosopher sur l'au-delà.

Il expira son dernier pleur et mourut.

Le Hunter se redressa.

Il avait presque eut peur du silence, ce silence versifié d'une saveur mortuaire qu'il aurait presque pu trouver glauque.

Presque.

Il se releva, sans un bruit.

Ses vêtements bleus avaient pris une teinte violette.

Il tourna la tête, et contempla le mur vide, qu'il avait par mégarde aspergé de gouttelettes de sang.

Il n'éprouvait pas la totale satisfaction qu'il avait rêvée. Mais au moins, il savait pourquoi.

Un fils maudit, damné, vendu aux ténèbres errait quelque part dans cette ville, et le tortionnaire était sûr que son cœur pourri battait encore.

Il n'était pas pressé. Le Destin finirait par lui amener son prochain repas.

Il s'adossa contre le mur d'où cascadait une eau salie par la ville, et se mit à rire.

Un rire dément, qui lui échappa, et qui rejoignit l'orage pour mieux tonner, libérer ses arômes de fin du monde.

Il ignorait où il était, mais il le retrouverait, et le massacre de son père n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie comparé à ce qu'il allait lui faire vivre.

Et cette tuerie, cette vengeance arbitraire et malsaine, allait être pour lui le début d'une nouvelle vision du monde, accompagnée d'un plaisir qui ne mourrait jamais, et qu'une armée entière de catins ne pourrait jamais donner à un être vivant en rêve.

Son rire se calma, et il se mit à trembler.

Une toute petite part de lui-même était purement dégoûtée. Ses démons se chargèrent de l'assassiner vite.

Il se tourna et posa ses griffes sur le mur, témoin improvisé de sa promesse muette aux siens, au ciel, à sa Déesse.

Ses doigts s'écorchèrent pendant qu'il gravait à même la pierre, dans un crissement insupportable. Le Hunter n'entendait pas.

Le Hunter ne ressentait rien.

Une à une, les lettres se fichèrent sur la paroi, disséminées sur le sol sanglant par la pluie, et chacune d'entre elles étaient une condamnation de la plus terrible des Inquisitions.

Un sourire mauvais flottait l'air de rien sur le visage bleuté du zombie, qui aurait presque pu perdre ce qu'Elena lui avait ramené de nouveau, tandis qu'il martelait la ville de ce grincement suraigu.

Puis il baissa sa main, et s'écarta.

Sur le mur, en lettres de feu, était gravée la promesse qu'il faisait devant un cadavre sacrifié à la haine pure.

« FUIS TANT QUE TU PEUX, MORAN CASTLEBRIDGE.

PUISSE LE MONDE S'ACHEVER AVEC TA MORT."

Le Hunter fit quelques pas en arrière, puis, sans un regard au cadavre qui gelait dans les bras de la Mort, se détourna.

Il avait d'autres proies à traquer.

Tout près d'Elena...


	15. Quatorzième Lune Reflets

**Quatorzième Lune – Reflets**

- Sécurisez le périmètre, on va continuer à fouiller avec ce quartier.

Elena passa une main dans sa chevelure. Août continuait à souffler furieusement sa chaleur étouffante sur les peaux nues des infectés à la tâche, et embrumait Stanhood d'un ciel bleu qui sonnait faux.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur première victoire.

Les héros vainqueurs s'étaient donc remis au travail avec une intensité quasi inhumaine, que seul l'espoir brut peut insuffler dans les âmes.

La jeune fille osa jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et constata avec un pincement au cœur que la Witch ne l'avait pas suivie dans cette mission. Elles ne s'étaient pas expliquées depuis la nuit du bûcher, et l'Entremonde était traversé d'un vent glacial et menteur dans son mutisme.

Un groupe d'infectés mené d'une main de fer par l'infecté black passèrent devant elle, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. Ladite zombie jeta à un regard à sa supérieure et demanda :

- Elena, on peut commencer par cet immeuble ?

- Oui, fais ça. L'autre groupe a bien commencé par le côté opposé et à l'autre bout de la rue ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

Effectivement, un groupe similaire était en train de s'attaquer à la porte verrouillée d'une petite maison de ville au bout de l'allée.

- Parfait. N'oubliez pas faites des mouvements posés, et préparez-vous à vous mettre à couvert. S'il y a des survivants, ils seront terrifiés, peut-être à moitié fous, affamés, et en plus... Le port d'armes est légal aux Etats-Unis. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- A vos ordres, mon général ! Fit la demoiselle en parodiant le salut militaire.

Elena eut un petit sourire, et les regarda s'éloigner, briser la porte, et entrer en évitant les débris.

Autour d'elle, des cohortes d'infectés attendaient patiemment d'emmener d'éventuels survivants dans le camp de fortune qu'ils s'étaient concoctés.

Le « troc » était simple des rescapés en échange d'un cessez-le feu d'un mois, le temps de mettre en place des accords plus poussés entre les dissidents.

Elena n'avait pas confiance en cette promesse d'Hilton Christian, mais ils n'étaient pas encore en position de force, et ce cessez-le-feu pourrait lui permettre de mettre en place une organisation plus poussée pour ses troupes.

De plus, d'un point de vue plus moral, elle estimait que ces survivants n'avaient aucune raison d'être mêlés à un conflit qui les dépassait.

Elle avança, et fit un mouvement de tête à un groupe d'infectés qui la suivirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers une maison qui avait sans doute été jolie sans la trace de main de sang rouge et vert séché et mêlé qui s'étalait sur le mur extérieur.

Le Smoker, à ses côtés, désigna cette marque d'un mouvement de menton et commenta :

- Un des miens est passé par là, à ce que je vois...

L'humaine ne lui répondit pas et posa sa main sur le battant de la porte. Elle était bel et bien verrouillée, mais rien qui ne puisse pas se défoncer avec six infectés.

Elle s'écarta, et les zombies, comme les coups sourds d'un cœur déterminé, se jetèrent sur le bois jusqu'à le faire craquer.

Avec prudence, Elena passa devant le groupe et posa doucement un pied dans le couloir sombre et crasseux sur lequel débouchait l'embrasure. Cette résidence bourgeoise avait sans doute été par le passé un modèle de la vie américaine, mais désormais, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à un trou à rat, vaguement éclairé par une ampoule mourante.

S'engageant dans le boyau, la jeune fille, précautionneusement, sortit les revolvers dont elle avait fait l'acquisition sur le champ de bataille et se mit à avancer sans un bruit.

Le couloir était percé de quelques portes que les infectés ouvraient les unes après les autres. L'une menait sur une salle de bains, l'autre sur des toilettes, et la dernière s'ouvrit sur une chambre spacieuse, assombrie par les volets fermés.

Au lieu de passer son chemin, deux infectés reniflèrent, puis se tournèrent comme un seul vers Elena qui observait leur manège.

- Il y a au moins une personne là-dedans.

Aussitôt, un pleur mal étouffé et indubitablement féminin s'envola de derrière le lit. Prudente, l'humaine remonta son arme et articula d'une voix calme :

- Montrez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. On ne va pas vous faire de mal.

- Allez-vous en, siffla la rescapée. Laissez-nous.

- Madame, montrez-vous ou nous venons vous chercher de force.

Alors, doucement, une femme de moins de trente ans quitta les ombres et se dévoila. Un rai de lumière parvint à illuminer ses cheveux blonds et gras, son teint maladif et ses joues, ruisseaux de douleur et de panique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre de satin bleu, et tenait fermement contre son sein un bébé de moins d'un an, emmailloté dans une laine blanche qui avait viré au jaune.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur quand elle constata la présence d'infectés et cacha son visage sous ses cheveux, devant celui de son bébé en murmurant :

- C'est rien, ma chérie, maman est là, tout va bien, ils ne nous feront pas de mal...

- Madame, fit Elena en haussant d'un ton. Il faut nous suivre maintenant.

La femme fit non avec la tête et se tourna en direction du mur.

Elena soupira et jeta un regard en direction des infectés en quête d'un soutien. Les autres avaient l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, sauf un. Un visage sur lequel elle n'avait jamais encore lu d'émotion aussi visible.

Le Smoker avait fait tomber sa cigarette par terre. Son unique œil visible était écarquillé dans une expression de stupeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il osa un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche, et tenta :

- ...P...Peggy ?

La femme s'immobilisa. Ses sanglots cessèrent, et elle bloqua sa respiration. Le bébé, lui, se mit à pousser des geignements de peur, de faim et de malaise mêlés.

Enfin, la masse blonde se tourna légèrement en direction de la voix. Ses cheveux sales ne parvinrent pas à cacher ses yeux clairs qui cherchaient la provenance de la voix. Quand enfin, elle la trouva, son visage blafard se décomposa encore davantage. Elle aurait voulu reculer, mais le mur semblait la pousser vers l'avant en ricanant.

L'air s'échappait en hurlant de ses poumons, alors que ses iris affolés se posaient convulsivement sur chaque soupçon de peau de l'infecté qui dépassait de ses vêtements. Son bébé pleurait de plus belle. Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à gémir :

- Non, non, c'est pas vrai, menteur, menteur, non...

Le Smoker baissa sa main, et fronça les sourcils, sans parvenir à cacher la douleur qui avait point au fond de sa pupille. Il déglutit, et poursuivit malgré tout :

- Peggy, c'est moi. C'est moi !

- NON !

Il baissa les yeux. Quand ils se levèrent de nouveau sur la femme qui pleurait, à terre, ils étaient durs.

- Dis-moi mon nom. Si tu ne peux faire que ça...

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas...

Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le nourrisson qui hurlait, et tout s'éclaira. Elle se sentit honteuse et coupable d'être là, et de devoir interférer cette scène, cet assassinat sauvage de la seule douceur qui restait chez cet infecté méprisant.

- Je veux savoir qui je suis.

Le silence s'évertuait à répandre ses larmes grises sur le sol poussiéreux. Il essaya encore, légèrement tremblant :

- Mon nom.

La femme plongea son regard mourant dans l'œil vacillant du Smoker et siffla entre ses larmes :

- Tu es mort. Les morts n'ont plus de nom. Les morts n'ont plus rien.

L'infecté eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il baissa son regard, puis le ficha dans celui de la femme qui rampait. Elena était la seule à pouvoir observer son œil.

Océan de haine. De dégoût. De désespoir.

Il tourna les talons, bousculant une petite infectée, et disparut dans le couloir qu'il avait arpenté si longtemps, et désormais le tombeau de l'homme qu'il avait été.

Le requiem de son destin.

Elena eut soudain une envie viscérale de saisir son arme et de tirer sur la femme jusqu'à ce que chaque pore de sa peau rose se vide de son sang. Sa gorge était traversée d'une tempête de rage. Pourtant, elle se contrôla si bien que personne ne put ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qui la secouait intérieurement.

Cependant, elle braqua son arme sur la femme et cracha, d'une voix glaciale et sans appel :

- Debout. Vous nous avez assez fait perdre de temps.

La femme continuait à sangloter en secouant la tête, comme pour tenter d'oublier la scène qui la hanterait jusqu'au jour de sa crémation, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur les flammes, seul enfer que son corps mort ne connaîtrait jamais pour le meurtre muet qu'elle avait commis.

La sécurité de l'arme cliqueta.

- J'ai dit debout.

La jeune beauté américaine serra son enfant contre elle et se leva doucement, menaçant de tomber à chaque mouvement, comme si elle était faite de papier. Elena, sans la quitter du regard, la poussa dans le couloir sans ménagement, tout en fixant le petit bout dans ses bras, qui avait cessé de pleurer et qui regardait la scène autour de lui avec un intérêt inquiet.

Ce bébé, qui avait des traits de petite fille, allait être privé de père et de vérité. Qu'allait inventer sa mère pour cacher son impardonnable lâcheté ? Un père alcoolique, qui la frappait, qui se droguait, qui allait aux putes, et qui l'avait abandonné ? Ou alors allait-elle inventer une mort ridicule ? Dans tous les cas, il était certain que jamais cette petite fille n'aurait la moindre idée de qui était vraiment son père. Et même si sa mère lui racontait la vérité... Son père serait un monstre qui dévorait les humains, un mutant répugnant et fou. Jamais un héros de guerre ou même un homme courageux.

Il était peut-être préférable que la fillette n'en sache jamais rien.

Un pincement au cœur, Elena passa l'embrasure de la porte brisée.

La femme mit les mains devant son visage, apparemment peu habituée au soleil.

- On avance encore, prévint la jeune humaine.

Aussitôt, un groupe d'infectés entourèrent la mère et son enfant et les entraînèrent vers le centre de la rue, avec un autre homme, complètement paniqué, le regard fou.

Elena, elle, balaya l'horizon, guettant la longue silhouette nonchalante en proie à l'errance. Elle la trouva rapidement.

Le soleil étincelait d'entre les nuages, tout en commençant à se glisser derrière l'horizon comme un serpent fuyant pendant qu'Elena se mettait à accélérer le pas jusqu'à courir vers l'infecté solitaire, adossé à une balançoire morte dans un jardin d'enfant dévasté. Il était face au soleil qui ondulait doucement vers son agonie, œil légèrement plissé, étouffant sans remords les battements de son cœur pourri.

Elena s'arrêta de courir à quelques mètres de lui. Elle le contempla quelques instants.

Sa respiration tranquille cachait un trouble plus grand qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais après tout, il venait de mourir. Une nouvelle fois.

Sa cigarette tout juste allumée était semblable à son âme en cet instant de perdition. Quelque chose d'éphémère, de consumé par le temps et l'absence d'espoir.

L'absence de nom.

L'absence de nom.

- Je... Osa Elena.

Elle cessa de parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de sa présence.

Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, le réconforter, lui promettre une nouvelle famille. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à lui mentir. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

Plus jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi, âmes sanglantes égarées sur un carré d'innocence à la pureté violée. Le soleil éclaboussait leurs visages de ses rayons liquides. Elena s'était juré qu'elle ne pleurerait plus.

La larme était sans doute dédiée au sadisme de ce soleil, qui aveuglait sans chercher de réponse...

Soudain, le Smoker parla, de cette voix brisée de ceux qui ont déjà trop réfléchi.

- ...Au moins, je ne les ai pas dévorés...

Elena baissa les yeux. Sans la regarder, il continuait sans quitter du regard la masse rougeoyante qui s'effondrait au ralenti sur le sol gris de Stanhood.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en venant me voir, Elena. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu espères tirer de ce combat. Et moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'espère en regardant le soleil mourir une fois de plus. Peut-être que je me dis qu'il renaîtra. Peut-être pas.

Il tourna son visage dévoré par l'infection vers leur Déesse.

- Je suis toujours persuadé que tu ne nous mèneras nulle part. Mais... J'avais eu l'espoir de renaître en temps qu'homme. On me l'a retiré. Et bien tant pis. Je resterai un corps pourri et périssable. Jusqu'à ma vraie mort.

Elena regarda le Smoker droit dans l'œil.

- Je ne veux pas de ta sois-disant famille, murmura-t-il. Je m'en fiche, de cette protection que tu prétends nous donner. Mais si tu me donnes un but... Juste un but... Alors je te suivrai, Elena. Jusque dans ta folie la plus noire.

La jeune humaine avança et posa une main hésitante sur le bras de l'infecté. Il se dégagea fermement et avança.

- Mourir pour ta cause... Quelque chose qui me répugnait, mais qui me paraît comme une évidence désormais. Je te confie ce qui a un jour été mon nom. Je compte sur toi.

Elena s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix l'interpella derrière :

- ELENA !

De stupeur elle se retourna et dégaina son arme dans un réflexe de survie primaire. Cependant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une menace. C'était l'infecté black qui courait en sa direction, une expression de bonheur inimaginable qui semblait peinte pour l'éternité sur son visage. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et s'exclama :

- Je suis Mia Husband ! Mia Husband ! C'est moi !

- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Elena qui avait du mal à analyser la situation, sortant d'un état d'âme éprouvant.

L'infectée s'écarta, et la regarda avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Ses joues étaient humides, et elle avait typiquement l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de pleurer de joie. En mille fois plus intense.

- J'ai retrouvé mon père et mon petit frère. Ils sont vivants et humains ! Et... Oh, Elena, j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Toute ma mémoire. Je suis Mia Husband. C'est mon nom !

La jeune fille se sentit à la fois très heureuse, touchée par le bonheur de cette jeune femme chanceuse, et très gênée pour le Smoker, qui venait de perdre toute perspective de jamais le connaître.

- C'est mon nom, t'imagine !

- Heu... Mia, je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais...

Elle baissa légèrement la voix.

- Ecoute... Le Smoker vient de se faire rejeter par sa famille et vient de perdre la seule chance qu'il avait de redécouvrir son identité. Donc...

Aussitôt, le visage de l'infectée se décomposa. Elle papillonna des cils quelques instants, puis osa un sourire timide.

- Laisse-moi avec lui.

- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ces hommes-là. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle affirma son sourire et se releva.

La jeune humaine décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter ce terrain glissant auquel elle ne connaissait rien, et laissa l'expertise de l'infectée savourant la lumière de sa renaissance remodeler les éclats brisés de l'âme perdue.

Elle se détourna, et décida de retourner au milieu de la cohue, sur l'avenue grouillante d'infectés, tellement supérieurs en nombre comparés aux douze humains qui traînaient là et qu'on avait découvert sur le quartier entier qu'ils en devenaient encore plus menaçants.

Juste avant de partir, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Mia avait elle aussi posé sa main sur le bras du Smoker, et bien qu'il regardait ostensiblement dans la direction opposée, il ne se dégageait pas.

Elena sentit comme un rayon de soleil rouge chatouiller ses lèvres blafardes.

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans encombre, les infectés sauvages ne daignant pas affronter des adversaires beaucoup plus intelligents qu'eux, mais tout aussi efficaces, et sans réel intérêt gustatif.

Elena marchait au milieu de la trentaine d'infectés assignés à cette mission, dangereuse psychologiquement. Certains semblaient en avoir souffert. Certains versaient des larmes muettes sur leur peau morte. Certains au contraire semblaient transportés dans un monde de bonheur et de lumière, mais si peu, oh ! si peu...

La jeune fille respirait au rythme de la marche, totalement désintéressée des humains terrifiés. Ses pensées se balançaient comme la danse langoureuse d'un sapin sous la caresse de l'hiver.

D'un côté les infectés.

Ces sans-nom, ces êtres enchaînés à sa volonté par un pacte dont ils n'avaient conscience qu'à moitié.

La promesse du Smoker l'avait en réalité profondément déçue. Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui résiste jusqu'au bout. Non... Cette promesse la terrifiait. On ne donnait pas autant de pouvoir à une jeune fille de son âge. On ne donnait pas autant de pouvoir à un humain.

Elle n'avait plus comme limite que celles de sa propre vie.

La Witch.

Quelque chose s'était fissuré entre elles. Elle le sentait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'Entremonde. Comme un souffle d'air gelé qui venait du néant et qui cachait des pensées. Cachait des possibilités de ce monde où l'impossible se terrait encore dans l'utérus d'une imagination défaillante. Certains sentiments se terraient dans une boue informe et se contentaient de bourdonner dans les informations échangées, se contentant de créer un climat de méfiance dans la relation la plus intime qui soit.

Elena ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien ou calme depuis... Et bien, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Liven.

Liven.

Elle n'était retournée le voir qu'une fois depuis ce même soir. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlés. Ils étaient restés immobiles, puis, dans un accord tacite, s'étaient jetés l'un dans l'autre comme deux assoiffés de vie, et avaient fait l'amour, sans complicité ni tendresse, juste par besoin viscéral.

Elena, n'y tenant plus, avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras à la fin. Sans un mot, il l'avait serré contre sa peau emperlée de sueur, mais la jeune humaine aurait juré qu'il avait versé quelques larmes, lui aussi.

Son regard s'assombrit en se posant sur la masse croulante du camp de fortune qui prenait des proportions de plus en plus importantes. L'immeuble qui surplombait les tentes et cabanes de tôle de sa silhouette grimaçante abritait à la fois la source de réconfort et de douleur dans lequel elle plongeait doucement.

Elle siffla quelques ordres secs :

- On va installer les survivants dans les appartements du cinquième étage du troisième immeuble. Il devrait y avoir de la place. Prévenez les préposés à l'infirmerie et à la nourriture.

- On fait le voyage demain matin, c'est ça ? Demanda un infecté.

- Exactement. Votre groupe part avec eux à 7h en direction du parc de Grey Mountain. Au moindre problème, pensez à contacter la base.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta le groupe, et zigzagua entre les installations d'extérieur et les infectés qui y déambulaient.

Exténuée, elle atteignit enfin l'entrée du HLM, dans lequel elle entra avec nonchalance. Alors qu'elle grimpait une à une les marches, elle entendit une voix familière.

- Elena.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au Hunter.

Il avait changé ces derniers temps. Pas grand chose. Juste un petit quelque chose dans son attitude qui faisait toute la différence.

Il mesurait davantage chacun de ses gestes, comme un fauve qui se retient avant de bondir sur une proie. Il était revenu, le lendemain matin du jour du bûcher, tâché de sang. Il n'avait donné qu'une demi explication et se tenait à l'écart depuis, parlait moins. Mais pourtant, on pouvait souvent le voir arborer un sourire félin, énigmatique, sans raison apparente. De plus, il semblait se hérisser dès que l'existence de Liven n'était qu'insinuée.

Il mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise, et elle tendait à l'éviter en cette période d'instabilité psychologique.

Cette fois-ci, il semblait tendu, inquiet.

- C'est grave. Ca a démarré en bas, dans le parking.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On dirait qu'une espèce de... Maladie se développe. Viens voir.

Intriguée, la jeune fille suivit la silhouette fine de l'infecté qui, tournant les talons, se dirigeait vers les entrailles de l'immeuble.

La Spitter posa sur Elena les yeux graves de celle qui sait.

Son visage, déjà répugnant par le passé, commençait à peler. La gangrène, pourtant stoppée par le passé, sans doute par l'intervention de l'Entité, avait doublé, et son accélération avait toutes les raisons du monde d'inquiéter.

- Et ce n'est pas la seule, commenta une infectée rousse qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie improvisée. J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de virus ou de parasite s'est développé dans la crasse de cette ville, et détruit les organismes infectés les plus faibles.

Elle prit le bras d'Elena, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- ...et on ne peut rien faire. On peut toujours essayer d'amputer si ce sont des membres qui sont touchés, et cautériser pour que la maladie ne reprenne pas le dessus, mais... Non seulement ils ne serviraient plus à rien pour notre combat, mais en plus... La plupart sont touchés au torse ou au visage.

- Vous pensez que c'est... Mortel ? Souffla Elena pour ne pas être entendue.

- Pour le moment, nous n'avons eu aucun cas de décès, et juste une dizaine de cas de contamination, mais... Je le crains. Sincèrement. Et si la maladie devenait trop dangereuse, il faudrait songer à un isolement...

Elena réfléchit intensément.

Il était hors de question de laisser mourir des infectés comme des chiens, surtout des éléments comme la Spitter. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas permettre une contamination de masse. C'était le meilleur moyen de ruiner tous leurs espoirs. Et tout combat nécessite des sacrifices.

- Très bien, conclut-elle. Préparez une zone de quarantaine. Si jamais la maladie venait à empirer, isolez les malades, et limitez au maximum les contacts avec le personnel.

- Attendez, s'exclama l'infirmière improvisée. Vous êtes en train de m'ordonner de laisser mourir des malades ?

- Pas encore. Mais si cela s'aggrave, je préfère sacrifier quelques vies à ce que nous sommes en train de construire.

- Sauf votre respect, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

- Alors passez en cuisine. C'est une guerre. Nous n'avons plus le temps de penser aux bons sentiments.

L'infectée recula et baissa les yeux.

- Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi, mais... C'est dur.

- Je sais. Soyez forte.

Elena esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons, se forçant à ne pas croiser le regard des malades qu'elle venait de condamner.

Son cœur battait doucement, comme les tambours des bourreaux devant la corde frissonnante, se tordant d'envie d'étreindre un être éphémère. Une dernière fois.

- Elena.

Le Hunter, encore.

La jeune fille se retourna.

- Oui ?

Il se tortilla, puis lâcha enfin :

- Tu comptes encore aller voir Liven ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Et c'était vrai. Elle aspirait uniquement à un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, cette nuit.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Répondit-elle, presque brusquement.

- Oui, Elena, mais...

- Alors laisse tomber. Je compte vraiment sortir quelque chose des rares visites que je lui fais. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Nous arriverons à une alliance.

- Hm hm, fit l'infecté, sarcastique. Et tu vas devoir te faire ramper dessus combien de fois avant qu'il daigne venir pointer son nez dans tous nos plans les plus secrets ?

Elena ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comment... Comment savait-il ?

Personne, mis à part la Witch, n'était au courant. Et la Witch n'avait jamais parlé. Comment savait-il ? Et...

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires ces conclusions, siffla-t-elle d'entre sa crinière d'ombres, mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, répliqua-t-il, un sourire dur fissurant sa peau bleue. Je sais comment il t'a empoisonné. Fais attention à ce que tu fais. N'oublie pas que nous sommes liés à toi. Si tu tombes...

- Je ne tomberai pas.

- Non. Tu ne tomberas pas.

Le sourire dur devint crispé.

- Tu ne peux pas tomber. N'est-ce pas ?

Soufflée, Elena avait vu un fauve carnassier se transformer en petit garçon innocent en quelques secondes.

- Non, je ne tomberai pas.

Elle n'avait pas contrôlé. Les mots avaient jailli de ses tripes, comme une mère qui aurait sauté tête la première dans un brasier pour réconforter son enfant triste.

Le Hunter la regarda en mordillant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, puis il se détourna.

Laissant Elena seule.

La mère des enfants avortés qu'elle étouffait dans un linceul de mensonges.

Seule.

Elle montait les marches. Doucement.

Elle n'allait pas tomber. Elle ne tomberait jamais.

Soudain, devant une porte désormais familière, elle s'immobilisa.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Morte de honte, elle chercha à tâtons la clé dans sa poche.

Et ouvrit la porte.


End file.
